


Made to be Broken

by ladywinchester1967



Series: Made to be Broken [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Secret Service Agent Dean Winchester, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Julianna Mills is the daughter of the sitting President of the United States and decorated Marine Dean Winchester is head of her security. When their secret relationship is exposed to the public, what happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

This was wrong, on so many levels. This could get him fired and her publicly shamed; that didn’t stop them however, God himself could have told them to stop and they wouldn’t have listened.

 

He hiked her skirt up as he flung her panties off as she practically ripped his belt and fly open.

“How long do we have?” She asked as she pulled his pants down

“Twenty minutes?” He asked “Give or take.”

“Better make it quick Winchester,” she told him as she feverishly kissed him “wouldn’t want anyone to come looking for us.”

“You’re with me baby,” he said “NO ONE’S gonna come looking for us.”

He pushed deep inside her as she moaned.  
\  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It had started eight months ago; shortly after Dean had been hired on as a member of the Secret Service. They’d first laid eyes on each other a few days before the Presidential Inauguration when they’d been introduced.

“Ma’am, this is Agent Winchester,” The Director of the Secret Service, Bobby Singer, has told her “Agent Winchester, this is Julianna Mills. You’re now assigned as part of her security detail.”

With raven hair, eyes as blue as sapphires; she wore a grey suit with a pencil skirt, a pale pink top poking out from under her suit jacket and t-strap pumps; she had black, winged eyeliner and ruby red lipstick on as well. She gave him a kind, white toothed smile and extended her small, perfectly manicured hand to him.

“Agent Winchester,” She said with a smile “a pleasure.”

Dean flashed her a grin; he looked sharp in a navy blue suit, white shirt and black tie.

“I completely agree.” He told her.

Dean had followed Julianna around like he was supposed to, keeping her moving as her father walked in front of her and her mother.

“Agent Winchester?” She asked him later that night as he walked her to her hotel room door.

“You can call me Dean, if that helps.” He told her and she nodded.

“Dean, how many people have you looked after?” She asked

“Quite a few,” he said “I was a body guard before a decided to join the Secret Service.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” She asked

He shook his head

“A few well placed kicks and punches usually gets my point across,” he told her “but when I served in the military, yes I did.”

“Can you tell me more about that?” She asked

“Not tonight ma’am,” he said “maybe another time.”

“Why not tonight?” She asked “If you’re going to follow me around I should at least know things about you.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Dean told her “If you don’t give me any trouble, I’ll tell you all about my military career. Deal?”

She stuck her hand out and shook his

“I’m holding you to that.” She told him.

“I know you will ma’am.” He said

“Please, just call me Julie.” She told him and he nodded.

 

The next day, Dean escorted Julianna to a local children’s hospital that she frequented. She loved to go in and see the kids and read to them; even bringing books she thought they would like. The Secret Service had gone ahead with dogs and made sure the room Julianna would be meeting the kids in was completely secure.

“Dean, we have a problem,” Dean’s brother, Sam, told him “we’ve got media outside and Julianna specifically asked that no media be present.”

“She did?” Dean asked “She didn’t tell me.”

“She told me this morning,” Sam told him “can you get the police or security here to get them to back off?”

“I’m on it,” Dean said and pulled out his phone “I thought it was a good thing for her to be seen doing shit like this.”

“It is,” Sam said as they walked “but she wants to protect the privacy of the kids.”

Dean was slightly thrown off, but nonetheless, made the call and got local police and hospital security on the media. Once they were back on public property, Dean went back to Julianna’s hotel room.

“Why did you tell SAM you didn’t want media presence and not me?” Dean asked, annoyed.

“I thought that’s what I was supposed to do,” Julianna told him “he’s Chief of Staff.”

“But I’m head of YOUR security. I’M the one in charge of YOUR safety, this is the kind of shit I need to know.” Dean told her.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked him, taken aback.

“When someone that isn’t me knows something that involves your safety before I do, yeah I would say that qualifies me to be mad.” He snapped at her.

“I’m sorry!” She shouted at him “I don’t know how this whole security things works! Ever since my Dad got elected, I’m having to answer a million questions and have my every move questioned and I hate it!”

They stared one another down and Dean’s expression softened

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout,” he told her “your safety is my number one priority and when my brother is telling me what I’m supposed to do to protect you, it threw me for a loop.”

She nodded and finished pinning her hair up. She wore a black and grey striped top, black pants and Converse shoes. Her hair was pinned into a proofed up ponytail along with her signature black eyeliner and red lipstick.

“Dean, can I ask your honest opinion?” She asked him.

“Sure.” He said

“Do I look okay?” She asked “I mean, for a president’s daughter?”

“Honestly?” He asked and she nodded “You look like a pinup girl and that’s not a bad thing.”

“Like Marilyn Monroe if she’d married JFK?” Julianna asked and he laughed.

“Probably, but better.” He said and his cheeks turned pink “Sorry, I’ll just wait outside for you.” He said and shut the door behind him. Her mouth curved into a smile as his comment sunk in. He thought she looked better than probably the biggest blonde bombshell of all time. She grabbed her purse as she blushed.

 

From then on, Dean always knew about what she was planning to do. Anytime her family stopped in a town, she always went to read to children. Her main platform was promoting literacy among children. Dean watched one day as she gave a passionate speech at a local school library one day.

“Without words we cannot communicate,” she had said “without the ability to read, how will we learn from our past mistakes and how to make our world better? That is why I want to issue a challenge to every child at Silver Springs Elementary and beyond. Nurture your mind the same way you nurture your body with a healthy diet. You’ll be surprised at what you can create.”

He watched as a smile crossed her face and she went on

“I’d like to tell you a story about a young lady that liked to write, just for fun and to tell stories to her mother and sisters. One day, she sat on a train and came up with the idea for a boy with glasses to go to wizard school. Today, we know that woman as J.K. Rowling and the boy she envisioned as Harry Potter. The only limit in your arsenal of written words is your imagination.”

The crowd clapped as she thanked the crowd and walked off stage toward Dean and the rest of her security detail. The rosy glow that illuminated her face was enough to entrance him.

 

“What’d you think?” She asked Dean as he walked her to her hotel room that night.

“You’re very passionate about reading and writing, why?” He asked and she had smiled.

“I’ll tell you my secret if you tell me yours.” She told him as they arrived at her door.

“What secret is that?” He asked

“About your military career.” She told him.

“Damn, I was hoping you’d forget about that,” he said and then added “pardon my French.”

She held up a hand

“Nothing worse than what I’ve said,” she told him “so care to tell me that story?”

“I’m gonna need alcohol before I tell that story.” He told her as they arrived at her door.

“Well, you’re in luck.” She told him “I can have room service bring it up.”

“You mean me?” He asked “Because I have to check everything you get sent.”

“Everything?” She asked and he nodded “Jesus, when do you sleep?”

“I get my four hours a night and I’m fine.” He said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes

“Fine, do what you must, but don’t keep me waiting.” She told him

“I would never.” He told her as they walked into her room.

 

She was surprisingly easy to talk to with all their formalities out of the way. Wearing her NYU hoodie and yoga pants with no makeup on, she was just as beautiful as when she was dolled up for the press.

“So you gathered information?” she asked, as she poured them another drink

“By whatever means necessary, yes, I did.” he told her, as he took the drink “Am I proud of what I did? I guess that depends on who you ask.”

“If I asked you?” she questioned and he shook his head as she sipped from her glass.

“The things I did to get the information I needed? No, I’m not proud of that.” he told her “The lives I saved because of that information? Yes, I am proud of that.”

“Did you ever think if those people had families? Children that were waiting for them?” She asked

He shook his head and knocked back the rest of his drink.

“No, I couldn’t afford to. If I thought of them as more than a mean to an end, that made me weak. In my former line of work, I couldn’t afford to appear weak.” he told her

“Why not?” she asked as she kept sipping.

“Weakness meant they could’ve found out anything about me. My family, my friends, anyone I had contact with and used it against me.” His green eyes were set, as he moved the glass from hand to hand “I basically had to turn off who I was; everything my parent taught me about being a good and decent person, I had to lock away while I tortured those people.”

She let out a breath and finished off the rest of her drink.

“You hate me, don’t you?” he asked and she shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

“No, I couldn’t hate you.” she told him “You’re too good for me to hate. Do I agree with your methods? No.”

“But?” he asked “I’m sensing a “but” somewhere in there.”

“This is difficult for me to grapple with because of my background.” She told him “I mean, before my dad became president.”

“I’m intrigued,” he said “So you wanted to be a what before your Dad ran for president?” Dean asked as he poured them another whiskey.

“A human rights lawyer,” she told him as she took the glass “like Amal Clooney.”

He shrugged

“You’d be good at it, you could still do it.” He told her and she shook her head as she took another drink.

“Nah, my Mom said the family has to stick together while Dad’s in office. Looks better that way.” She told him.

“If you say so,” he told her “you’d do well at anything you try though. You’re really smart.”

She grinned

“Thank you.” She told him

“Truth or truth?” He asked her

“That’s redundant,” She told him “just ask me to tell the truth.”

“Okay, so tell me the truth,” he said “how had some little rich guy not come and swept you off your feet?”

She laughed

“Because they’re intimidated by me.” She told him “They’re not used to girls who speak their minds and who stand up for themselves. They want decoration and I’m not decoration.”

“You’re got enough to be decoration, just too smart for it.” He pointed out and immediately regretted it. She raised her eyebrows at him.

“You think so?” She asked

“Sorry, I overstepped.” He said and stood up. She followed after him, setting her drink down.

“Dean, please don’t leave.” She said as he walked to the door.

“I should,” He told her, not looking at her “I should walk out of this room and resign, go back home and live a life of mediocrity.”

“But?” She asked

He slowly turned back around, with his loosened tie, un-tucked shirt and light stubble on his face, he looked delicious. He set his drink aside and stood in front of her.

“But then I wouldn’t have the chance to do this.” He said and held her face in his hands as he kissed her, catching her off guard. He pulled back and she pulled him back in, kissing him again.

“No,” he said as they kept kissing “we can’t.”

“We shouldn’t.” She told him as she untied his tie, flinging it to the ground.

“I should go.” He told her as he unzipped her hoodie, peeling it off of her and leaving her in a thin tank top.

“Yeah, yeah you should.” She said as she unbuttoned his dress shirt and tugged it off of him. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her hard. “Tell me you don’t want me,” he practically begged as he kissed her neck and collar bone “tell me to fuck off.”

She tugged in his hair, making him look her in the eye.

“No,” she told him “I’m not gonna do that.”

“I could get fired for this.” He told her

“I’ll tell them I seduced you.” She shot back

“I can’t even begin to think of the names they’d call you.” He told her, his fingers trailing over her cheek.

“I don’t care.” She told him “I wanted you the second I laid eyes on you. I didn’t think you wanted me.”

“How could I NOT want you?” He asked

“I thought you’d want someone like my sisters.” she told him

Julianna had two younger sisters; Alexis and Claire.

“Alexis is the tomboy. They all love her because she likes to hunt, golf and fish.” She said.

Alexis was a brat, she didn’t care to attend much of anything and would rather spend her time on a baseball diamond than anywhere else.

“Claire is basically Biker Barbie, if anything I figured you’d go for her.” Julianna told him.

With a snotty attitude and a chip on her shoulder; Claire wore black eyeliner and her hair in braids, she was a bigger brat that Alexis.

Dean shook his head

“No, they’re beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but they don’t compare to you.” He told her. “You carry yourself with this quiet confidence and you can command the attention of a room without trying. You’re sharp and witty and you speak with such passion about the things you care about. That, to me, is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You think I’m sexy?” She asked and he nodded

“Of course I do,” he said “who wouldn’t?”

She kissed him with renewed passion, locking her legs around his waist.

“I want you,” She told him as they kissed “fuck I want you so badly.”

She clawed at his belt and pants as he yanked her tank top off, leaving her topless. Her bare torso exposed to him, he kissed every inch he could get to, tasting the salty and sweet mix of her skin. He licked and sucked on her nipples, the pink, sensitive buds hardening in his mouth as she writhed under him.

“Dean, oh Dean!” She mewled

“What do you want me to do to you gorgeous?” He asked as he kissed down her belly and to the waistband of her yoga pants. “Your ass looks so fucking hot in these.”

“Mh, really?” She asked “Why don’t you pull those off and see what it looks like bare?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she commanded and realized she wasn’t wearing panties.

“You dirty, dirty girl.” He said as he spread her legs open, she was practically dripping with arousal. He looked up at her and she nodded, giving him permission. He picked up one leg and kissed from her ankle up to the apex of her thighs. He intentionally skipped where she wanted him most and kissed down to her other ankle.

“DEAN,” she hissed “don’t tease me.”

“Tell me what you want,” he said “and I’ll quit teasing.”

“Go down on me,” she told him “I want to know what that mouth can do.”

“Yes ma’am.” he said as he laid on his front, his head between her legs. He flattened his tongue and licked her from hole to clit, making her back arch. He placed his hands behind her knees and pushed her legs up. He licked the curve of her butt and the backs of her thighs. Surprising even herself, she cried out in passion.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh, that feels, FUCK!” She cried out.

He hushed her

“If anyone hears you, they’ll come to investigate,” he told her “you have to be quiet or I won’t get to finish you.”

She nodded and he went back to work, his tongue seeming to be able to find every spot between her legs that made her pant and bite her lip. He sat up a little, grabbing behind her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He grabbed a pillow from the nearby chair, set it on the ground and placed his knees on it as he opened her legs again.

“Fuck, you taste amazing.” He told her as he dove back in. She sat up and realized what she was looking at. In the full length mirror, she saw the both of them. She looked strung out on passion and her hair was a mess, but the sight of her gorgeous head of security on his knees in front of her was intoxicating. She ran her fingers through his hair as he thrust his tongue into her, his mouth sealing over her pussy. She gripped his hair and rocked, his nose bumping her clit as he gripped her hips and moaned.

“Yes, like that.” He said as she rode his tongue.

“Fuck me Dean,” she begged him “god, please fuck me.”

Without a word, he stood and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. She had gotten glimpses of his “equipment”, his dress pants didn’t do much to disguise what he had, but the truth was far better than she expected. She reached out and gently ran her hand over his velvety length, the tip leaking pre-cum. She lapped her tongue over the tip and he nearly growled.

“Fuck Julie,” he said as he ran a hand through her hair. She took him into her mouth, bit by bit, adjusting to his length and girth, her hand compensated for what her mouth couldn’t take as she began to bob her head up and down him. He hissed and moaned as he held her hair and watched in the mirror.

Here he was, a guy from a small town in Kansas getting a blowjob from the President’s daughter. It sounded like the plot to a cheap porn but he didn’t care.

“Fuck,” he moaned “you suck cock like a champ sweetheart.”

She hummed and he gripped her hair tighter and let her keep going. She was winding him tightly as she lightly twisted his skin and then started to fondle his balls.

“Fuck,” he hissed “oh fuck!” He yanked her off of him and said “I was enjoying that, but this is gonna be over a lot quicker than I want it to be if you keep going like that.”

She nodded and he helped her stand as he kissed her. He backed up until the backs of his knees hit the bed. Her wrapped his arms around her and sat down. She straddled him and took his length into her hand, guiding it to her waiting hole. She flicked him through her folds and moaned as he kissed her harder.

“You ready for me?” He asked and she nodded guiding him inside her. He thrust his hips up as she took him in, moaning. She quietly moaned his name over and over again in his ear as he grabbed two handfuls of her ass in his hands.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he kissed her “you have the firmest ass I’ve ever grabbed.”

She smirked and kissed him

“And you’ve got the biggest cock I’ve ever had,” she murmured in his ear as she bit the lobe “let me ride you.”

He pulled back as he fully sank into her and nodded as she moved her hips. The sound of her skin hitting his echoed in the room as she rode him slowly at first. She could feel every inch of him filling her nearly to the breaking point. He gripped her flesh hard, there would surely be bruises on her ass in the morning, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was them and being in that moment with him. He laid down, his back flat on the bed as she placed her hands on his chest.

“Mh, look at you riding me like a champ,” he commented “fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.”

She smirked and asked

“You like that? A girl taking charge over you?”

“No,” he said “a WOMAN.”

She bit her lip and slid her hands up and down her own body as he watched. She placed her fingertips on her clit and began to massage the engorged bundle of nerves.

“Fuck!” he moaned as he tried to push into her faster and she shook her head.

“No,” she moaned as she moved her fingers in a slow, torturous circle “I want us to take our time, I want to feel EVERYTHING.”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” He told her as she moved and he drank in the sight on top of him. The girl he wanted, that seemed just out of his reach, was now playing with her clit while she rode his hard cock.

If this was a dream, he’d be royally pissed when we woke up.

“Dean,” she moaned “oh god Dean, you feel so good inside me.”

“That’s it,” he growled “use that filthy mouth.”

“You like watching me fuck you?” She asked “Playing with my clit on top of you?”

“God yes,” he groaned “taking what you want from me.”

“Sit up,” She commanded and he followed through, he watched as she glided her hands up her body and cupped both her breasts in her hands. “Mhhh, you wanna suck on these?” She asked him and he nodded

“Yes,” he choked out “yes ma’am, please? May I?”

“Such a-FUCK!-such a good boy. So polite.” She breathed as she kissed him “You may, you may suck on me.”

He captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, his tongue flicking over the hardened bud while his other hand captured her other breast, his thumb flicking over the nipple, making her whine.

“Oh fuck, Dean! Dean, oh fuck!” She moaned “God, I’m gonna come. Fuck, I’m gonna come all over you!”

“Mh,” he moaned “Come for me baby, come all over me.”

She rode him hard, the sound of slapping skin getting louder as she dug her nails into his shoulders, screaming into his chest as she came. He bit into her shoulder and cried out as he let go deep inside her, finally stilling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After their romp in the broom closet; they straightened themselves up and went back to the engagement she’d been dragged to. Dean watched as she navigated the flurry of people wanting to talk to her, asking which designer she was wearing and what lipstick she used. The black, winged eyeliner has become part of her style and the press pounced on it.

“The eyeliner and lipstick is by Wet N Wild,” she told the reporter “the eyeliner is H2O proof in black and the lipstick is Missy and Fierce in their Liquid Catsuit line.”

Dean smirked internally and said in her ear

“Time to go.”

She gave him a nod and said

“Thank ya’ll, it’s been a pleasure.” and shook the interviewer’s hand.

 

The next night, they were allowed to go a little more casual; Julianna had ticket to see her favorite band, The Goo Goo Dolls, and wouldn’t miss the performance for anything.

“I don’t like this,” Dean told her as they walked into the venue “not at all.”

“Relax,” she told him “Secret Service was here beforehand and gave the all clear, don’t you have any faith in your men?” she asked

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he said “drunken fools are more my concern.”

“Dean, can you do me a favor for tonight?” she asked and pulled him to the side, out of sight of the other concert goers as they filed into their seat “Please? I almost never ask you for anything but can you throw me a solid on this ONE request?”

“What?” he asked, his eyes searching around them

“Can you please, put the Secret Service on the back burner for ONE NIGHT?” she asked “Just this one? Please?”

“And do what?” he asked

She took his hands and placed them on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck

“Be my boyfriend?” she asked “We NEVER get to go out. Never get to be a couple. All I want is a night of normal. Just one, is all I ask for.”

He sighed

“But the risks.” he insisted and she kissed him

“We’ll be fine.” she assured him “I know good and well off duty and undercover cops are here. We will be okay. Just be my boyfriend? Please? It would make me so happy.”

She gave him the sad puppy face and he laughed.

“Fine,” he relented “I cave, I’ll do it. But just this one night.”

“Thank you.” she told him and kissed him.

 

Even though they were supposed to be a couple for the concert, Dean kept his protective guard up. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around he shoulders, gently pushing away anyone that was too close for his liking. When The Goo Goo Dolls took the stage, Julianna swayed with the music in his arms as they both sang along to the songs they knew. Thunder cracked overhead and the sky opened up, raining down on the crowd just as the band was closing the show with their biggest hit, “Iris”.

“Come on, we gotta go.” Dean said in her ear as they both got drenched.

“No, please!” she begged as the song started and she looked at him “This is my favorite, we can leave after this. PLEASE just let me hear this song.”

He sighed, annoyed and nodded.

“This one more song and we’re gone.” he told her and she nodded. His boots were soaked, his back ached and all he wanted to do was go the hell home, but hearing the familiar chords of the song brought him to a place in his mind that made him smile.

And I’d give up forever to touch you  
‘Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be  
And I don’t want to go home right now

 

He held her through the song, singing the words in her ear as they swayed. She tightened her grip on his arms and closed her eyes. It was perfectly imperfect and that was what she loved about it and him. As the song ended, she turned to face him, rain rolling down her face

“When everything’s made to be broken,” she sang back to him “I just want you to know who I am.”

They kissed as a loud clap of thunder sounded over their heads and he whisked her away as soon as the kiss ended.

 

The next day Julianna awoke and joined her parents and sisters in the dining room for breakfast where someone immediately poured her a cup of coffee. She thanked them and her Dad asked

“Have fun at the concert last night?” his tone seemingly off from his usual, neutral one.

A woman stood next to Julianna, waiting to take her breakfast order and Julianna looked up at her.

“Can I have eggs? Scrambled with some cheese, and turkey bacon please?” Julianna asked and the woman nodded as left. “I mean yeah,” Julianna said as she added cream and sugar to her coffee “I mean, it was the Goo Goo Dolls. Not Rage Against The Machine, but yeah they put on a good show.”

“You. Were. Seen!” her father said and stood up.

“Dad, I’m a little hung over, so if you could arrive at a point, that would be GREAT.” Julianna told him as Alexis and Claire giggled into their plates.”

“OUT!” her Dad yelled “OUT! EVERYONE OUT!”

The dining room cleared and her Dad threw the newspaper at her. She took a sip of her coffee and turned it over. The picture glaring back at her was of her and Dean making out at the concert and the headline read

“SECRET SERVICE TOO CLOSE?”

“Care to explain this?” her Dad asked, furious.

Julianna looked down at the paper, at her Dad and down at the paper again.

“Oh fuck.” she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With their relationship out in the open; what’s next for Secret Service Agent Dean Winchester and Julianna Mills, the President’s Daughter?
> 
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x Julianna Mills
> 
> Word Count: 5690
> 
> Warnings: Language, Domestic!Dean (yes, that’s a warning), SMUT, mentions of torture, PTSD, anxiety, depression, A.D.D and a past abusive relationship. Kidnapping
> 
> Square Filled: Mental Illness

Normally, lying to one’s parents is easy. A few well placed sobs and a “I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again” then everyone’s lives go back to relative normalcy.

However, when you’re on the cover of a national news paper with your tongue in your boyfriend’s mouth, who also happens to be your Secret Service Agent, lying to your Dad; the President of the United States, gets a little more complicated.

“Um,” Julianna said as she stared at the paper “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this.”

“Riveting narrative,” her Dad said “tell me whose bright idea this was.”

“Mine.” She said as she picked up the paper and began to read.

 

President Joel Mills may have more than just the United States economy to worry about.

His eldest daughter, Julianna (25) was spotted at the Goo Goo Dolls concert last night canoodling her Secret Service Agent, Dean Winchester (30).

“They looked like a regular couple,” one on looker said “we had no idea it was Julianna until we got a good look at her.”

 

“THIS,” her Dad hissed as he pointed at the paper “was YOUR idea?!”

“Well, not the getting caught by the press thing,” she said as she sipped her coffee “but the relationship, that was me.”

Joel raked his hand through his hair

“God fucking damn it Julianna Marie!” He exclaimed.

She knew he was pissed if he was using her first and middle name.

“What did we talk about before I even started running?” Joel asked

“Dad, I KNOW what we talked about, I remember every conversation we had before you started running,” Julianna said “I didn’t do this to embarrass the family or to stir up trouble, we really care about one another.”

“How long has this been going on?” He asked, exasperated

“A couple of months after the inauguration,” she told him “no one knew until this.” She motioned to the paper.

Joel sighed

“Just go, I don’t even want to look at you right now.” He said

 

Julianna stayed in her room, trying to occupy her time. She’d turned on the TV, but seeing her and Dean’s faces plastered all over every news outlet was awful. She texted Dean  
\- We have to talk; I don't know what to do and I don't know what they're going to do to you. I told Dad this was my idea. Please throw me under the bus. I don't want you to lose your job.   
He didn’t answer and she added  
\- Please answer me, Dean I'm scared.   
Still no reply.

She tried to read, rearranged her Pop Figure collection at least twice, checking her phone every few seconds, hoping to hear from Dean, but nothing was coming through.

 

After a few hours, Julianna got a knock on the door.

“Come in!” She called

Sam walked in and said

“Your Dad wants to see you in the Oval Office.”

“Fuck.” Julianna said and then nodded “Thanks Sam.”

 

Julianna got dressed in a simple, olive green dress and sandals, then walked down to the Oval Office with some guy she’d never met before.

“Where’s Dean?” She asked

“In the office, with your Dad.” He told her.

Julianna nervously gulped; it was scary enough to have your boyfriend meet your Dad, but when your Dad employed your boyfriend, that was twenty times worse.

 

When they arrived at the door of the Oval Office, a bunch of people filtered out and Julianna was let in. Sitting in front of her Dad’s desk was Dean and behind him was the Director of the Secret Service, Bobby Singer and the Chief of Staff, Sam Winchester, who was also Dean’s brother. Neither Bobby nor Joel looked pleased as Joel motioned for Julianna to come closer.

“Sit.” Her Dad commanded her and she did as she was told, she didn’t dare look at Dean.

Joel cleared his throat before speaking.

“Director Singer and I have discussed this,” he paused “matter at length. You, Agent Winchester, have broken nearly every rule in your employee handbook.” Joel picked up a file in front of him and opened it “a Marine Special Operations Command, a sharp shooter with six confirmed sniper kills and a spotless record. Not even so much as a parking ticket since you were sixteen!”

Julianna’s eyes went wide and looked at him, her mouth agape.

“He never told you?” Joel asked she shook her head.

“We haven’t had that conversation yet.” Julianna said.

Sam cleared his throat and asked

“May I interject for just a second Mr. President?”

Both Joel and Bobby stared at Sam as Dean subtly shook his head.

“I understand that what I have to say may be considered a conflict of interest since Dean and I are brothers,” Sam said “but, given Dean’s background and that this is his first major offense; who would be better qualified to protect Julianna if the occasion ever came up?”

Director Singer and Joel stared at Sam and he went on

“Is there anyone you would rather trust with the safety of your daughter than someone who really cares about her?” Sam added “If I’ve overstepped, I’m sorry-”

Joel held up his hand, cleared his throat again and looked at Dean

“I should fire you and send you back to Kansas where you came from, Director Singer even advised me that I should do so.” Joel said he sighed, closed Dean’s file and leaned forward “I’m not going to do that.”

“He can keep his job?!” Julianna asked in surprise as Dean looked at him, his eyes wide in shock.

“But that doesn’t mean you two can carry on like THIS in public.” Joel said and held up the paper “You need to go back to being discreet and not bringing any extra attention to yourselves.”

“Yes sir.” They answered in unison.

“This will be the first and last time I give you two this warning,” Joel told them “what you do behind closed doors, I’d rather not know about. In public, you need to be professional. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Julianna said

“Yes Mr. President.” Dean said

“Then it’s settled,” Joel said “Dean, you’ll carry on as head of Julianna’s Secret Service detail. The only statement we’ve made is that it’s a family matter and that’s how we will settle it, within the family. Now, you two go on, I have a phone meeting with some congress members in a little bit.”

 

Once they were out of the Oval Office and on their own, Julianna and Dean hugged each other hard.

“I thought our gooses were COOKED back there!” She told him as she pulled back to look him in the face.

“Me too,” he said “I was mentally packing my bags and trying to figure out how I’d get back to Kansas!”

They both laughed and hugged again.

“I saw your texts,” he told her “I couldn’t reply because Bobby was chewing me out; I did what you said and blamed it on you.”

“Good, I’m glad.” She said

He sighed and pulled back from her

“I don’t think anyone’s taken a fall like that for me, not since the Marines.” He told her as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Dean, I care about you,” she told him as she cupped his face in her hands “is it really that hard to believe I’d fall on the sword for us?”

“No, it isn’t hard to believe,” he said “I’m just pleasantly surprised is all, and I care about you too.”

They kissed and he asked

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Trying to keep a low profile,” she told him “why?”

“Do you want to come over to my place and have dinner with me?” He asked

“I didn’t know you could cook!” She exclaimed

He nodded

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” He asked and she nodded “Good, because Secret Service already swept my house and that was nerve wracking.”

She laughed and he said “I’ll get the car and take you over there myself.”

“Perfect.” She said and kissed him again.

 

That night, they arrived at Dean’s townhouse where he grilled steaks for them and she made mashed potatoes.

“I didn’t know you could cook either.” He said in amazement.

“Number one; you never asked,” she told him as she added butter to the potatoes “number two; my parents made it a rule that we had to learn to cook and balance a checkbook before we left the house. My Dad didn’t know how to do either of those things until he married my Mom.”

“So Your Mom whipped your Dad into shape?” Dean asked with a laugh and she nodded.

“She sure did.” She said as she continued to mash the potatoes.

 

When the food was ready; they sat down at the table, opened a few beers and kept talking.

“So when were you going to tell me about your military career?” She asked him

“Curious thing aren’t you?” He asked with a smirk and she nodded

“You had to know that was coming,” She told him “my Dad basically outlined you as a hero and you didn’t think I was going to at least ask about it?”

He laughed and took her hand

“Fine,” He said “I’ll tell you what I can, which isn’t a lot mind you. The stuff I did is classified information so I’ve sworn never to talk about it.”

“What can you tell me?” She asked

“That I went to some very bad places and killed some very bad people.” He said “That’s basically all I can tell you.”

“Will you tell me more?” She asked “Maybe not the classified stuff, but why you decided to join the Marines?”

He smiled at the memory

“My Dad,” he said “he was in the Corps and I wanted to be just like him. So on my eighteenth birthday, I enlisted and the rest is history.”

“How did you end up in the Secret Service?” She asked

“I had my choice of things that I wanted to do once I left the Marines. Director Singer is a friend of the family and thought I’d make a good fit. I was working personal security until I decided what I wanted to do so I could make ends meet.”

“Now we’re here,” she told him as he turned her hand over in his. “together. You and me.”

He gently kissed the back of her hand and said

“Yes we are.” Giving her a wide grin.

She got up and went to his side of the table as he pushed his chair out. She straddled his lap and held his face in her hands, her thumbs running over the apples of his cheeks as he let out a sigh. She slowly and tenderly kissed him as he held her hips tightly in place. It was silent in the townhouse except for the sounds of them kissing and the small moans that escaped their mouths.

“Dean?” she asked quietly as he started to kiss her neck.

“Hm?” He asked as he nibbled on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She whined and then said

“Take me upstairs,” as she looked at him, he seemed to be memorizing every inch of her face “have your way with me.”

He audibly growled and said

“Sweetheart, as much as I want to comply with that request, I have to get you home. You have a full day tomorrow.” She pouted and he thought for a second “But, that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun at your place.” He said, looking mischievous.

“Never in my life did I think I’d be saying “come have sex with me at the White House” to a guy.” She said as she crawled off of him.

He laughed

“And I never thought I’d be dropping my girlfriend off at the White House, but here we are.” He told her.

 

They put dinner away and Dean drove her back to the White House, she scooted across the bench seat over to him and started kissing his neck.

“Sweetheart,” He said through gritted teeth “cut that out.”

“Stop what?” She asked innocently “This?” as she bit the flesh on his neck “Or this?” her hand working its way up his thigh. He let out a moan and said

“We’re about to get arrested for public indecency and then your Dad really will fire me.”

“What makes you say that?” She asked as she started to stroke his length through his jeans.

“I’m pretty sure bending you over the seat and fucking you senseless in the middle of traffic would cause some problems.” He squirmed under her touch as she bit his ear lobe. “Or you’re gonna make me crash my car, then I’ll be pissed.”

“Okay, okay Mister Cranky Pants,” She said and stopped “I’ll leave you be.”

“Thank you.” He said with a smirk as they pulled up to The White House.

Dean pulled his car around back, then they quietly made their way up the stairs and to her bedroom. Once inside, he pounced; using his large frame to press her chest up against the door, grinding his hardened length into her ass.

“Mh, see what you do to me?” He growled in her ear as he gently took her earlobe between his teeth and gave her a sensual bite. She audibly whined as she rolled her butt into his denim covered erection. “Eager are we?”

“Yes,” she choked out “please?”

He spun her around and pressed her back to the door as he kissed her hard. He picked one of her legs up, draping it around his waist as he worked his mouth over hers, grinding into her denim covered core. She buried her hands in his hair, his locks tangling around her fingers. He picked up her other leg and she hopped up as he held her by her behind. He turned and carried her over to the canopy bed where he gently laid her down. He sat on his knees above her quickly unbuttoning her jeans as she kicked off her sneakers. He wiggled her out of her jeans and gently caressed her thighs, biting his lip as he did this. She quickly pulled her shirt and jacket off leaving her in her underwear as she sat up.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly as he gently touched her face with his fingertips.

“I’m fine.” he told her as she pulled his jacket down and off of him, leaving him in a grey Henley and his jeans. She tugged his shirt until they were kissing hard.

 

*********

Grunting and thrashing woke Julianna from a dead sleep. She blinked and turned on her bedside lamp. She looked to the other side of the bed and saw Dean broken out in a sweat, his hands clenched tightly. Realizing he was having a nightmare, she rolled to her side and pulled him close.

“Shhhh,” She soothed him “it’s okay Dean, you’re okay.”

He cried out and thrashed harder, which only made her clutch him harder.

“It’s all right, I’m right here.”

He took a few panicked breaths before his eyes flew open, wide with fear. He looked around until his eyes landed on her and he started to shake.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured “I’m so-“

“Shhhh,” She interrupted him “it’s okay, come here.” As she opened her arms to him. He reluctantly settled into her, his head on her chest as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. She kissed his forehead as he breathed rapidly.

“It’s awful,” he said as he clutched her “the screaming.” She didn’t answer him and he went on. “I hear it; the pain, the fear; everything.” He said as she felt water hit her chest, he was crying. She tenderly kissed his forehead as he took a shaky breath. “I remember the looks on their faces,” he said “they begged me to stop. They plead, they offered me anything I wanted, but I didn’t. I did what I was commanded to do and I hate myself for it.”

He went silent as he shook harder. She ran her hand up and down his back and fingernails over his scalp as he broke down, sobs wracking his body. After a long time, his breathing finally evened out and he looked up at her, his eye tinged red. His fingers gently brushed over her face and he gave her a sad smile.

“You’re so amazing and beautiful and sweet,” he said “I can’t believe I get to-“ he cut himself off.

“Get to what?” She asked as she captured his hand in hers. He looked away, sighed and then looked back at her

“Get to have an angel like you in my life.” He said with a tender smile on his face. She returned the smile. She tenderly kissed his fingertips and then looked at him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she told him “I’m not afraid of your past Dean. All I care about is our future together.”

She closed her eyes and kissed the palm of his hand and to his wrist as he closed his eyes, her tender touches soothing him. She opened her eyes as he opened his, as she took a deep breath.

“I love you Dean.” She murmured

He tucked her hair behind her ear and let out a sigh.

“I love you too Julianna.”

They sweetly kissed as she rolled on top of him. They both shed their shirts as she lined his hardened length up against her soaking core.

“Tell me,” She choked out “tell me you want me and no one else.”

He let it a strangled cry as he gripped her hips

“No one else baby,” he told her as he looked her in the eyes “I love you. There’s no one else.”

She sank on to him, taking his entire length inside her as they both cried out. Just like their first night together, she steadfastly rode him as they sank their nails into each other’s skin. He sat up, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, wrapping her into a heart stopping kiss. She held his face in her hands as the kiss ended and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“So, so beautiful.” he murmured, his fingers tangling in her hair as he tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He gently kissed and sucked on her flesh, making her whine and cry out.

“Dean!” She breathed, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she thrust into him, moaning.

For the first time in a long time, he gave in. He poured all of his emotions; the good the bad and the ugly into his next kiss. She felt the subtle change in him, he kissed with a little more passion, rolled his hips a little more gently.

“I love you,” he murmured between kisses “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She told him and tried to lean back a little bit to give herself some more leverage, but he stopped her.

“No,” he said, caging her in his arms “I want you right here.”

She bit her lip and nodded as they moved together, the sound of their moans and grunts, mixed with declarations of love filled the room.

 

Some time later, they laid side by side, totally spent. They held hands as his free hand ran over her bare shoulder.

“Go to sleep.” He said sweetly as he kissed her forehead.

“No,” she whined sleepily “you’ll leave if I go to sleep.”

He always left after she had fallen asleep, not wanting to get caught with her by the wrong person.

“I’ll stay,” he promised “I’ll be the first thing you see when you wake up.”

“You better be.” She said as she buried her head in his chest. He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.

“Sleep gorgeous,” he told her “dream sweet dreams.”

 

The next day, Julianna asked that her and Dean’s breakfast be served in her room so that Dean didn’t have to do the walk of shame until later. When she told him this, he laughed.

“We call that the stride of pride.” he said as he sipped his coffee.

“Really?” She asked

“I got laid. What do I have to be ashamed of?” He asked.

She groaned and shook her head

“Boys.” She said as she rolled her eyes and he looked over her itinerary for the day.

“So, conference call in twenty minutes,” he said as he pointed to the paper “and a doctor’s appointment after that. Dinner with Women in Literature tonight.”

“Shit, is that doctor’s appointment today?” She asked

“For what?” He asked as he looked up “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” she told him “I mean, I’m not sick; don’t have a cold, but,” she fiddled with her hands, a nervous habit she had as she took a deep breath.

“Julie,” he said gently and placed his hands over hers and smiled sweetly at her “it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I should,” she told him “this is the kind of shit you need to know.”

She took a few deep breaths, composing herself before she spoke.

“I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety a few years ago,” she said “the depression and anxiety seemed to get worse, so my doctor referred me to a psychiatrist. She diagnosed me with ADD, and I’ve been on medication to treat all three of those. This is just a check up so I can get refills for my medication.”

He gave her a crooked grin and said

“Okay, well, that’s no big deal. Thank you for telling me, but that isn’t anything you or I should be worried about.”

She nodded

“As long as I take my medication and use my coping mechanisms, I’m fine. I have my low periods, but I bounce back. Always do.” She told him.

“Always?” He asked, detecting a tremble in her voice.

“Okay, not always.” She said as she shifted in her seat “I went through a dark time a long time ago and that’s when all my issues got brought up.” She took another deep breath and went on “I had this boyfriend and he…” she trailed off, looking away from him and his heart froze in his chest.

“Julianna,” he said quietly “he didn’t put his hands on you did he?”

She didn’t look at him for a long few seconds, when she finally did, she nodded.

“He did.” She said solemnly “Frequently.”

“Frequently?” Dean asked, a boiling anger he hadn’t felt in years surging through his system.

Not her, he thought, not this angel he got the privilege of calling his. She was the single best person he had ever known; how could anyone even dream of raising a hand to her?

“No one knew,” she told him “I was terrible at hiding it, but I never copped to what he did until long after he was out of the picture.”

“What’s his name?” Dean asked

“No,” she told him “I’m not telling you that.”

“Why not?” He asked

“Because,” She said “you’ll kill him with a paper clip and a stick of gum.”

Dean shrugged

“I have diplomatic immunity in all fifty states, including all U.S Territories and some foreign countries, and it would be better than he deserves.”

She stared him down and said

“You’ll do no such thing. That was a long time ago Dean. Well before you were in the picture.”

“Doesn’t mean he should get away with it.” Dean spat

“And I want to strangle every person that shot a bullet at you with my bare hands, but that’s not gonna happen is it?” She asked “I want to hurt anyone who has tried to hurt you.”

“And what makes your desire any more legitimate than mine?” He demanded

“Because YOU can actually track him down,” she told him “and probably make it look like an accident.”

“See? I knew you’d see it my way. All I need is a name.” He told her.

“This isn’t the free city of Bravos and you are not a faceless man,” she told him “please Dean, just drop it.”

He gave her a stony face and said

“Fine, I will. But if I ever find out his name, they’ll never find the body.”

“You stop that.” She scolded him.

 

That night; Julianna got dressed up for the Women in Literature dinner and Dean had to admit, she was stunning. He had been with her when she picked out the dress but seeing the complete outfit made his heart pound. She was wearing cocktail dress with a black top and plum skirt with matching heels, she accentuated the look with matching purple and black accessories, her hair rolled up into a sleek bun and her signature eyeliner and red lipstick.

“Wow.” Dean said as she walked out of her bedroom and she grinned.

“What do you think?” She asked him.

“Perfect.” He said and stepped toward her, offering her his arm, which she took. “You know,” he whispered in her ear as two more Secret Service agents walked in front of them and he muted his mic “you’re way too hot to go to this event. What do you say I take you home and we see what that dress looks like on the floor of my bedroom?”

She laughed out loud and elbowed him.

“Don’t talk like that in front of my dress!” She hissed at him, making him smirk as he un-muted his mic.

“Hummingbird in flight.” He said into his mouth piece

Each member of the First Family had their own code name, Julianne’s was Hummingbird. Dean escorted her down the Grand Stairs and to the Center Hall where Joel and the Vice President Rufus Turner were waiting to see Julianna off.

“You look stunning.” Joel said as he hugged his daughter

“Thanks Dad.” She told him and then hugged Rufus

“Knock ‘em dead.” Rufus told her and she laughed

“Thanks, I will. Promise.” she told him.

Dean took Julianna’s arm and escorted her out to the waiting Suburbans. They arrived at the door and it opened, showing a guy who barely looked over seventeen. He had perfectly quaffed blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a remarkably well fitting suit.

“Julianna, this is Jack, he’s my junior agent.” Dean told her

“Jack,” Julianna said with a bright smile and extended her hand “a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well ma'am.” Jack said

“Please,” she insisted “call me Julianna.”

Once they were inside, they took off into the night.

“I don’t want to alarm you,” Dean told her “but in case the unthinkable happens, you need to be prepared.”

“I know,” she reminded him gently “stay with you and do as you tell me to.”

Dean gave her a grateful smile and quickly rolled his eyes when she made him pose for a picture with her.

 

The event went flawlessly; once dinner was eaten, Julianna gave another impassioned speech about how important it was for women not to be afraid to use their written words to inspire and educate.

“They say the pen is mightier than the sword,” she said “we need to take those words to heart. Our greatest asset is communication; in this day and age, we’re a mouse click or finger tap away from a cornucopia of information. Lets raise our voices to bring attention to causes we feel passionate about. I have the privilege of being here in front of all of you today because I’m passionate about literacy and supporting other women. You ladies have flawlessly blended both of those things together and I am honored to be in a room full of such powerful and strong women.”

Dean studied the way she spoke; her body language rode the line between confidence and humility. Her voice commanded attention but also compassion. He wondered if she had studied this or if it came naturally to her.

“They love her,” Jack said “look, they’re all staring at her.”

Dean looked around the room when a flash of something black caught his eye.

“North east corner, status.” He said into his mouth piece.

“North east corner,” Dean heard Cole, one of the other Secret Service agents say “we saw it too. Male figure headed to my exit.”

“Pursue and confirm.” Dean commanded and then looked at Jack “Eyes around the stage, I’ve got her.”

Dean listened as the agents chatted back and forth.

“Kitchen clear.” One said

“Side alley clear.” Another announced

“Cole,” Dean radioed “have you apprehended the male?”

Silence.

“Cole,” Dean practically barked “status update now!”

A loud POP was heard from the back of the room as Dean and Jack raced on to the stage, grabbing Julianna while several women screamed and ducked under tables.

“What was that?!” Julianna asked as Dean and Jack covered her, walking her behind the stage and through a back exit.

“Not sure,” Dean told her and then radioed in “Hummingbird is secure. Headed to rendezvous point.”

“PROCEED TO SECONDARY POINT!” Cole yelled over the radio “Male suspect brought his friends!”

Dean and Jack made a sharp left as they heard more loud pops that seemed to be getting closer.

“Dean, what is that?!” She screamed

“Baby, that’s gun fire and we gotta move.” Dean told her as they burst through another door.

There was supposed to be a second Suburban parked there and waiting for them, but the car was no where in sight.

“Jack, go get the car.” Dean told him “I have her. GO, NOW!”

Jack scurried off, keeping his gun low. As he rounded the alley corner.

“Second rendezvous point is compromised, headed to third!” Dean said

“Proceed to fourth!” A voice yelled in his ear “these fuckers have us pinned!”

“God damn it!” Dean cursed and held her tightly as she looked up at him, terrified.

“Listen to me and do exactly as I say, do you hear me?” He asked fiercely and she nodded.

With a hiss and a bang; a smoke bomb went off and he immediately tucked Julianna into his arms and pulled his gun out as the smoke enveloped them and began to burn their eyes and noses.

“DEAN!” She struggled to cry as she coughed

Dean tightened his grip on her and looked for a way through the smoke just as something cracked him over the back of the head, knocking him out cold. They collapsed on the ground, his sudden dead weight knocking her off balance.

“There she is.” A familiar voice said in a mocking tone. Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Dean’s grasp.

“NO!” She screamed as the person wearing a mask yanked her up right. She flung her elbow back, connecting with the person’s gut and knocking the wind out of them.

The person grunted and dropped her arm. She took off running back to Dean but was tackled to the ground. She hit her head hard just as Dean was coming around.

 

He felt like his head had been split open as his vision came into focus.

There was Julianna laying on the ground, her eyes closed and blood running out of a cut on her forehead as a guy jerked her arms behind her back and cuffed her wrists together. Adrenaline shot through his system like he’d been shot full of it as the guy pulled Julianna up and slung her over his shoulder.

“PUT HER DOWN!” Dean yelled as he reached for his pistol. The person took off and Dean fired his gun, shooting out the guy’s knee cap. He yelled as he fell to the cement and a black van pulled up at the mouth of the alley. The door flung open and two guys jumped out, grabbing Julianna and taking off, the tires squealing.

It was like something out of a nightmare, Dean ran as fast as he could to get to the van. He shot at it and clipped the bumper, the van hung a hard left before he could shoot again and took off into the night.

He swore like a sailor as he made his way back to the guy that had been left behind as he heard sirens in the distance.

Dean’s phone rang as the guy tried to stand.

“Stay on the fucking ground and put your fucking hands in the air!” Dean yelled as he pointed his gun at the guy and answered his phone “Yeah?” He snapped

“Dean, we got the call that there’s gun fire from your location, are you and Hummingbird okay?” Director Singer asked in his ear.

“Negative,” Dean barked into the phone “one suspect in custody and he’s injured. Hummingbird has,” he ground his teeth as the guy whined in pain “Hummingbird is gone. She’s fucking gone Bobby!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Secret Service Agent Dean Winchester x First Daughter Julianna Mills.
> 
> Prompt & Sin: “I’m not the jealous type, but what’s mine is mine. End of story.” & Wrath
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is my entry for @ain-t-bovvered and @waywardbaby ‘s Seven Deadly Sins/ 666 Followers challenge. I didn’t start out with that in mind, BUUUUUT it fit right in so I went for it. Hope that’s okay ladies! Per the rules (I believe) I put the prompted quote in bold. As always, unbeta’d all mistakes are mine.

After getting his head checked out and his wounds tended to, Dean gave a full account of what happened to Director Singer.

“And no distinguishing marks?” Bobby asked “Anything in his voice? An accent, a lisp?”

Dean shook his head

“No, he didn’t even sound familiar.”

“We’re pulling all the security footage we can to see if we can get a glimpse of anyone but whoever did this is good. They’re all wearing masks and blocked out the license plate from the van.”

Dean swore loudly

“What can I do until then?” Dean asked

“I hate to tell you this because it’s probably the last thing you want to hear,” Bobby told him “you’re gonna have to wait. If you remember anything else, let me know.”

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked

“In his office, he called Gabriel.” Bobby told him.

Gabriel Archer had been a part of Dean’s Special Operatives Command Team; they were all really close and Gabriel had stayed in DC working for the CIA while the rest of the team had moved further away after their time in the service was over. Dean nodded and made his way to Sam’s office. When he entered, Gabriel and Sam were glued to Sam’s computer screen. They looked up and both smiled, seeing that Dean was okay. They all hugged and Sam said

“We’re doing a little digging of our own but we’re not having any luck.”

“You still got that contact at the FBI?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, I’ll call him now and see if he can help us out.” Dean said and took out his phone. He dialed the number and a very tired voice picked up.

“Hullo?” The voice asked

“Kevin, it’s Dean.” Dean told him

Kevin Tran was one of the best hackers Dean knew. He had been arrested along with his partner, Charlie Bradbury, for hacking into their college administrative sites. They had changed grades and erased nearly thirty million dollars in student loan debt. Dean had helped Gabriel bust them as a way to make money between jobs and had hauled them both in for questioning. One skinny Asian kid and a red headed, nerdy girl; both shaking in fear in their interrogation rooms.

“Gabriel,” Dean had said “they could be useful you know.”

“Mid level hackers?” Gabriel asked “Look, I know you whacked your head a couple of times overseas but have you COMPLETELY lost your mind?”

“You remember that guy we trained with in the Corps? The weird one but he’s actually really sweet?” Dean asked “Garth?”

“Of course I remember Garth,” Gabriel said “he got me hooked on this candy subscription box.”

“Candy?” Dean had asked

“Every month they send you boxes of candy that’s really hard to find. Or stuff that’s only available in different counties. Like, Japan has these weird Kit Kat flavors and they are AWESOME!” Gabriel said

“Anyway,” Dean had said “he works for the FBI and they need hackers like these kids to shut dangerous sites down.”

“Define dangerous.” Gabriel had asked, intrigued.

“All that shit on the dark web?” Dean asked “Snuff films, kiddy porn, drugs, illegal guns? They’re always looking for ways to shut that shit down. These kids COULD use their skills for good.”

“They could,” Gabriel said “question is, will they?”

 

After interrogating Charlie and Kevin; Dean and Gabriel realized they were just kids trying to make money and get a good education, albeit by by illegal means. In lieu of a prison sentence, Charlie and Kevin had taken plea deals and were interviewed by the FBI. Once they were deemed not to be terrorists, they were hired virtually on the spot. Together they had successfully hacked and shut down many sites on the deep web and their count was only growing.

In the present day, Kevin was suddenly wide awake.

“Dean, everything okay?” Kevin asked

“No,” Dean said “look, Julianna’s been kidnapped and we’re trying to track her down. This is an all hands on deck type of situation, can you help me out?”

“I owe you more than one favor,” Kevin reminded him “give me a few minutes to wake up Charlie, shower and eat. We’re on the way.”

“Thanks Kev, you’re a huge help.”

 

In less than an hour, Kevin and Charlie had showed up at the White House and set up in one of the spare offices. Along with the crew assembled by the NSA, FBI and CIA; they were all working to track down anything they could use to locate Julianna.

 

Meanwhile, Dean was doing his best to stay calm when Sam approached him.

“The President wants to see you.” Sam said

Dean got up and followed Sam upstairs to the President’s private office. Once inside, he saw Joel comforting his wife, Jody. Jody had been on an overseas trip to France and had only just arrived back at the White House. Still in her casual clothes, the President was in his robe and slippers. With dark hair and blue eyes that strikingly resembled Julianna’s, Jody was crying on her husband’s shoulder. Joel looked up, his face in distress. He whispered something into Jody’s ear and she looked up, then motioned Dean closer. Dean closed the door behind him and walked over to them.

“We’ve heard the official report,” Jody said “but we want to hear it from the source.”

“Tell is what happened to Julianna.” Joel told him.

Dean recounted the night’s events as Joel and Jody listened. When he had told his tale, Jody and Joel looked at each other.

“I’m so sorry Mr. President; it’s my job to protect your daughter. Not only did I fail her, but I failed you and the First Lady.” Dean said as he hung his head in shame. The guilt he felt was eating him alive. He had agonized over every event that night trying to figure out where he could have done something different so that this wouldn’t have happened.

Without a word, Jody came over and hugged Dean tightly.

“We know,” she told Dean as she embraced him “you did everything in your power to protect her.” She pulled back and patted Dean’s cheek.

“There’s no one we trust more than you to look after her.” Joel said with his arms crossed “Whoever did this has to be someone that knows how we do things if they got the jump on you.”

“You think it was an inside job?” Dean asked

“For them to get the drop on the Secret Service, it had to be.” Jody said “Bobby is looking into it right now. If we find a connection, maybe that can lead us to where she is.”

“I’ve called in every favor I have with the CIA, the NSA and the FBI,” Dean told her “we have a group of some of the best people I know downstairs looking for her. If they can’t find her, I’ll be surprised and nothing surprises me.”

Jody nodded and hugged Dean again.

“Jody, could I speak to Dean? Alone?” Joel asked

Jody nodded “I’m going to get Claire and Alexis, tell them what’s going on.” She said and left the room.

 

Alone, save for the Secret Service man assigned to the president, Joel stood and walked over to his desk, where he picked up a silver framed picture and sat down in his chair.

“When Jody told me she was pregnant with Julianna, I probably read every book I could about being a father. What to do, what NOT to do, how to raise a good, strong and independent girl. But there’s one thing those books never tell you.” Joel said as his steely exterior began to crack while he looked at the picture.

“What’s that Mr. President?” Dean asked

“They never tell you how much you’ll love them,” Joel said “and how scary it is to realize how deep that love goes.” He sighed and bit his lip as he turned the picture over for Dean to see. In it, Julianna was a small child; her dark hair in pigtails and holding an ice cream cone with sprinkles on it. Dean smiled as Joel turned the picture back around.

“This is what I see whenever I look at her,” Joel said “even though she’s a grown woman with her own life, in my mind; this is what she looks like.” Joel put the picture back in its place and then looked at Dean “Bring her home.”

“Yes sir.” Dean said

“By any means necessary.” Joel said and Dean nodded “And I mean ANY means.” Joel added.

“I won’t fail you or her again.” Dean told him.

“Good.” Joel said and with a nod, Dean was dismissed.

*********************

Julianna’s vision slowly came into focus as she blinked.

“Wake up!” She heard a familiar voice yell.

When she didn’t respond, she felt ice water be dropped over her, soaking her from head to toe as she screamed.

“AH!” The voice yelled “There’s my favorite sound in the whole world.” He said.

Julianna looked around as the overhead lights came on, temporarily blinding her. When her eyes finally focused, they grew wide with terror.

“Logan?” She asked fearfully.

There he was, the face that haunted her nightmares. That always seemed to linger no matter how long she had spent away from him.

His lips curled into a sneer as she began to shake from the cold.

“So you DO remember me,” He said as he walked closer. He pulled on her hair tilting her head back so that she was looking up at him “all good things I hope.”

“What do you want?” She asked him

“This isn’t about what I WANT,” he said “it’s about claiming what’s mine.”

“I’m not YOURS,” she spat at him “I’m not some piece of furniture or property Logan!”

He yanked hard on her hair and made her look at him as she cried out in pain.

“You know,” he said, his mouth inches from hers “I’m not the jealous type, but what’s mine is MINE. End of story.”

He pressed his mouth to hers and she tried desperately to pull away as his mouth closed over hers. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood and for him to scream. He released her and backed off, his mouth bleeding profusely.

“You bitch!” He yelled and back handed her so hard that she saw stars as her eyes watered from the pain “You STUPID FUCKING BITCH!”

To his surprise, she let out a dry laugh.

“What?” She asked, tears rolled down her cheek “Is that all you got jackass?” She asked him. He held his lip as it bled and stared her down.

“You think you’re gonna scare me into submission?” She asked “Beat me black and blue? Nothing you haven’t done already and now look at me.”

“Yeah,” He said “dressed like a cheap whore and sticking your tongue down a Ken Doll’s throat.”

“He’s more of a man than you could ever DREAM of being!” She yelled at him, her fury replacing her fear.

Logan walked back over to her and roughly held her face in his hand.

“Oh sweet, sweet little hummingbird,” he tutted “you have no idea what you’re in for.”

********************

 

Back downstairs, Dean was impatiently waiting while the assembled team continued to comb over the footage from the security cameras that lined the streets where Julianna was taken. A phone near San rang and he answered it. Dean watched his brother’s eyes go wide and his mouth drop open.

“This is him.” Sam said

The room seemed to come to a stop while Charlie started recording the phone call and Kevin furiously started typing.

“Dean,” Sam said “he wants to talk to you.”

Dean nodded and Sam handed him the phone.

“This the man in charge?” The voice asked

“Speaking.” Dean said

“Well Agent Winchester,” the voice seemed to taunt “what’s it that they call you? Oh, now I remember. Deadshot.”

“What do you want?” Dean asked

“See, it’s not what I want,” the voice said “you have something,” he paused and then went on “sorry, some THINGS that belong to me and I’d like them back.”

“Your friend, the one that got his knee cap blown out? Yeah, we have him.” Dean said

“That’s not the only thing you have that’s mine,” the voice said “seems you stole something from me. A certain dark haired woman the White House calls Hummingbird. Sound familiar?”

“How do I know she’s alive?” Dean asked, keeping the tremors of fear he felt out of his voice.

The voice on the other end chuckled and then said

“Speak cock slut.” There was silence as Dean’s blood began to boil. “If you won’t speak, maybe you’ll scream.” The voice said. Dean heard a sickening crunch and Julianna’s ear piercing scream through the phone. Dean clenched his teeth as the voice asked “Confirmation enough?”

“Seems we’re at an impasse,” Dean said “because I’ll give you back your little friend no problem. Hell, I won’t even put a scratch on him. However, you CAN’T have Julianna.”

“I can have whatever I want Ken Doll.” The voice snapped “I’m just claiming what’s rightfully mine. You’re trapped pretty boy; in your High Castle and you wanna rip me to shreds, I can hear it in your voice. But you can’t; Uncle Sam has you by the short and curlies and there isn’t shit you can do about it.”

Dean humorlessly chuckled and said “Well, what we have here is a failure to communicate.” His eyes locked on the screen in front of him as Kevin and Charlie desperately clicked and typed, trying to trace the signal “I’M not trapped anywhere; I will find you and I will rain down on you like the Holy Ghost.”

“That a threat?” The voice asked

“That’s a fucking promise.” Dean swore

“Good luck.” The voice said and the line went dead.

“No luck on the signal,” Kevin said, clearly distressed “he scrambled it and bounced it off about a dozen cell phone towers in the tri-State area. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Dean.”

Dean nodded and put the phone to the side.

“You recorded the call right?” Dean asked, both Charlie and Kevin nodded “Listen to it and see if you can pick up on any distinct sounds in the background. Trains, sirens, anything we can use to try and figure out where she is.”

 

****************

“This is a bad idea,” Gabriel said “in a pile of bad ideas, this is the top of the heap.”

“This is my specialty remember?” Dean asked “I’ll find out where she is.”

“You need a good cop?” Gabriel asked

“When have I ever needed a good cop?” Dean asked

“Come on brother,” Gabriel said and stopped Dean outside the cell “this ass clown and his friends grabbed your girl. Let me help.”

“Don’t get in my way.” Dean told him and Gabriel nodded.

 

They swung the door open and Gabriel went in first, holding a file. Dean waited outside the cell in the shadows, his eyes trained on the guy.

“So, Jeremy is it?” Gabriel asked as he sat down “twenty eight, born in September. That makes you a Virgo right?”

“Libra,” Jeremy corrected him “look, can I get my phone call?”

Gabriel chuckled humorlessly.

“Sorry bucko,” He said “no phone calls here.”

“Nah man,” Jeremy said “I get arrested, I get one phone call.”

“Maybe when you’re arrested by Barney Fife and Andy Taylor,” Gabriel said “this is the MLB, the NHS and the NFL combined. See, you helped kidnap the daughter of the leader of the free world. What makes you think me OR my partner is going to give you a phone call?”

“Partner?” Jeremy asked

Gabriel looked down at the file and said

“Yeah, the guy that blew out your knee cap. Remember him? How’s that healing by the way?”

Jeremy’s expression dropped immediately

“No.” He lied “And fine, it’s healing fine.”

“Sure about that?” Gabriel asked and looked up from the file “He’s kinda hard to miss; he’s a big fella. Bigger than you and me stacked on top of each other.” Jeremy shifted in his seat but didn’t answer. “Nothing?” Gabriel asked and looked back at the file. “Hey Dean,” Gabriel called toward the door “my friend here doesn’t seem to remember you. Care to give him a refresher?”

Dean stepped just into the light, a ferocious look on his face. Jeremy immediately started to shake as Dean closed the door behind him and stalked into the room.

“So you DO remember him?” Gabriel asked, his hands crossed over his chest “I can tell by the look on your face.”

“Look,” Jeremy started “you don’t understand-“

“No, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND.” Dean said, his voice lined with venom.

“Easy Dean,” Gabriel said “let’s hear what junior has to say before he wets himself.”

“I just-“ Jeremy said “I just f-f-follow orders.”

“Whose orders?” Dean asked as he got up and walked over to Jeremy.

“I can’t,” Jeremy said “he’ll-he’ll”

“What?” Dean asked “He’ll what? Kill your family? Your friends? Hate to break it to you kid, they’re probably dead already because you got caught.”

Jeremy shook harder

“I just-w-w-want” He stammered

“To go home?” Gabriel asked “That’s probably what Julianna wants too but unless you tell us where she is, no one’s going home any time soon.”

Jeremy shook his head

“Just a name,” Dean told him “that’s all I need is a name.”

“And if I don’t give it to you?” Jeremy asked, suddenly finding his spine.

“Then you’ll have one less kidney than you did when you entered this room.” Dean told him.

Jeremy looked into Dean’s eyes and saw the complete lack of mercy in them; he only saw rage glaring back at him. Jeremy shrank under Dean’s gaze and looked away.

“A name.” Gabriel demanded

“Archie Andrews.” Jeremy snapped

To this, Gabriel let out a laugh

“Are Jughead and Betty gonna be there too?” He asked “I was always more of a Veronica guy myself.”

Jeremy didn’t have a retort.

“Look kid,” Gabriel said “we can do this the easy way, or we can do it Dean’s way.”

“I got rights ya know.” Jeremy spat

Dean stared Jeremy down.

“You forfeited those rights about two hours ago,” Dean said “you attacked a member of the First Family and helped a group of people kidnap the President’s daughter. If that doesn’t get you a one way ticket to Federal Pound Me in the Ass prison, I don’t know what will.”

“Or Guantanamo Bay,” Gabriel said with a shrug “not much of a difference honestly.”

Feeling bold and surprising both Dean and Gabriel, Jeremy laughed.

“You saying that ONLY because she’s the President’s daughter?” Jeremy asked “Or because you’re fucking her?”

Dean’s jaw twitched but he didn’t move.

“They told me all about it,” Jeremy said “the things she and her ex used to do? Gotta say, you’re a lucky sumbitch to be tapping THAT.”

Dean got up and left with Gabriel right behind him. Gabriel shut the door and asked

“You okay?”

“I knew that was coming,” Dean said “little prick is reaching if he’s going for cheap shots like that.”

“You’re handling this surprisingly well.” Gabriel said

“Oh trust me,” Dean said “I’ve given that little weasel a Russian Necktie so many times in my head, I’m having to come up with something else.”

“So, where are we going?” Gabriel asked

“I had a feeling the ex was behind this,” Dean said as they climbed the stairs “she never would tell me his name. Only that he put his hands on her. Frequently.”

“How’re we gonna find out the little rat’s name?” Gabriel asked.

“Easy,” Dean said as they made their way to Dean’s office “we check her social media.”

“I thought you did that all ready.” Gabriel said as Dean sat down at his computer.

“I never went looking for that sorry sack of shit because she asked me not to,” Dean told him “now I think he’s involved so I’m tracking this fucker down.”

After a few keystrokes, Dean had dug up a nearly ten year old picture on Facebook of a very young Julianna; in it she had a boy’s arms around her waist and the caption read

“My everything.”

He had a nose that looked like it had been broken more than once, heavily lidded blue eyes and a backwards Marlins hat on.

“Yahtzee.” Dean said “Where’s the First Lady?”

“Shouldn’t we ask the President?” Gabriel asked and Dean shook his head.

“If we’re gonna get anywhere, we gotta start with Jody.” Dean said “She told me a million times her Mom is like her best friend.” Dean quickly printed off the picture and raced up the stairs.

Dean finally found the First Lady, sitting on a couch in the family’s living room comforting Claire and Alexis. In obvious distress, each girl clung tightly to their mother’s hand. When they looked up and saw Dean, Claire got up and marched over to him.

“You had one job,” she snarled at Dean “just one fucking job and you couldn’t do that!”

“Claire!” Jody scolded

“It was HIS JOB to protect Julianna Mom!” Claire yelled “How is he still allowed in here?!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Jody yelled as she stood “Claire, you’re upset. We’re all upset, but he and his team working to find your sister and bring her home and he doesn’t need you in his face screaming at him!”

Claire gave her mother and Dean a vicious look before storming out of the room with Alexis on her heels.

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Jody apologized

Dean shrugged

“That’s one of the nicer things she’s said to me.” Dean told her “Please, Mrs. Mills, can you tell me who this is?” Dean asked and showed her the picture. Jody’s mouth dropped open and she said

“Oh my god, that’s Logan; Logan Hamilton.”

“Mrs. Mills,” Dean said “Julianna told me not too long ago that she was in an abusive relationship, but would never tell me the guy’s name. Is this him?”

Jody held a hand over her mouth and nodded.

“Why wasn’t this is Julianna’s file?” Dean asked. When he had been hired on for the Secret Service, he had learned everything that was officially known about Julianna and this fact had not been in there.

“Because no official action was taken against him,” Jody told him “they were both minors when that incident took place and we couldn’t press charges on him.”

 

**********

Dean pushed the metal cart covered in grey cloth into the room as Jeremy began to shake harder.

“You can’t.” Jeremy started and Dean stared at him; his green eyes hardened with malice.

“I can do whatever I want when the leader of the free world signs my paycheck.” Dean said as he yanked the cloth off the cart. It was lined with various knives, syringes full of different colored chemicals and corresponding vials lined the cart. Dean grabbed a curved blade and held it up.

“So, refresher for both of us,” Dean said “you know where Logan Hamilton is and you’re gonna tell me.”

Jeremy began to violently shake

“No, I want my lawyer, I want my trial!” He yelled in a high pitched voice.

“And people in hell want ice water.” Dean told him and stepped toward him “So, one last chance before I get pissed off; where’s Logan keeping Julianna?”

Jeremy didn’t answer and Dean glided the dull side of the blade down Jeremy’s skin and to his inner thigh.

“Most people think the most vulnerable vein is in the neck,” Dean said “but what they ALWAYS forget about is the femoral artery. See, I cut this artery and you’ll bleed out before my coffee gets cold.” Dean smirked as Jeremy’s chest began to heave. “Where is Logan?” Dean asked, flipping the sharp side of the blade around to Jeremy’s skin and pressed it into his thigh. Jeremy began to squirm and whine.

“NO PLEASE!” He yelled

“Give me the location.” Dean said calmly as a thin line of blood appeared on Jeremy’s thigh.

“Okay, Okay!” Jeremy yelled “I’ll tell you where he is!”

Dean waited as Jeremy took a few deep breaths

“He’s on Sesame Street, right next to Oscar the Grouch.” Jeremy told Dean with a smirk.

Unamused, Dean took a swing, his fist connecting with Jeremy’s cheek.

“One more time,” Dean said, pressing the blade hard into Jeremy’s skin, the line of blood getting bigger “where’s Logan’s location?”

Jeremy started to squirm and Dean said “Careful now, one move too fast and it’s lights out for you.”

Dean watched as Jeremy’s resolve finally broke.

“OKAY FINE!!! I’ll tell where he really is!” He shouted “No games, I’ll tell you, please just stop!”

“Tell me where he is and I’ll stop.” Dean said

“It’s a brownstone neighborhood called Brighton Square in Virginia!” Jeremy said “No one ever looks in the nice neighborhoods!”

“How’d he know where to find our rendezvous points?” Dean asked

“He’s got friends,” Jeremy said “NSA employees and they hacked into your phones to listen to your conversations.”

Dean nodded and put the knife back on the cart, taking it with him as he left the room.

“I told you everything, let me go!”

Dean turned around and looked at him

“Nope, that’s for the feds to decide, not me.” Dean told him and walked away.

 

********

Julianna screamed as Logan twisted her broken pinky finger, making the crunching sound even worse.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” She screamed at him when he finally stopped, tears rolling down her face.

“Because I’m going to hurt you the same way you hurt me.” Logan said “How can you break up with me and just FORGET about me? After everything we went through together?”

“You BEAT me Logan!” She yelled “What was I supposed to do?!”

“Be obedient!” Logan yelled “Every time I asked you to do something, you made it your personal mission to defy me. Why?”

“Because your requests were stupid!” She snapped at him “You didn’t want me to hang out with my friends or wear certain things! Anyone that stared at me, I was suddenly sleeping with them!”

“Because they were trying to take what’s mine!” He yelled back “YOU’RE MINE!”

“NO I AM NOT!” She screamed back

“You gave me your virginity!” He yelled “That makes you mine, now and forever!”

“That?!” She asked “That’s what this is about?! My fucking virginity?! You can’t be fucking serious!” She started laughing.

“This isn’t fucking funny Julianna!” He yelled

She was laughing so hard that she was crying before he punched her in the stomach. She coughed hard as she bent over in pain, moaning loudly. “You gave me a previous gift, therefore you’re mine! No one else’s, no matter how many men you have inside you, you’re MINE!”

With that, he pulled a knife from his pocket and held it up to her face.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked, the dull side of the blade against her cheek.

“No one.” She told him, fierceness radiating from her gaze.

He tutted at her and guided the blade down her face and to her chest.

“Can’t carve up that pretty face can we?” He asked as he cut the fabric covering her chest in one flick of his wrist. “Been a while since I’ve seen these, looks like they’ve gotten bigger. Let me find out.”

“You touch me I swear to god-” She told him

“You’ll what?” He interrupted “Sick your little boyfriend on me?”

“There won’t be anything left of you by the time I’M done with you. This is your last warning, don’t you fucking dare touch me!” She yelled at him.

He smirked and said

“You’re in no position to give me orders you slut.”

She slammed her stiletto down into his foot and he screamed in pain as she wriggled her wrist free of the binds that held her there. By the time Logan had recovered, she was up and running for the door. She tried to wretch it open but it wouldn’t budge. She yanked on it again as Logan slammed her head into the door, knocking her out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Torture, killing (like A LOT of killing) and language.
> 
> A/N: AT LONG LAST IT IS HERE!!!! Lord, this one was a doozy to write but here it is!! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pictures are NOT, I found them on Pinterest and tumblr.

Two days; two long days The White House had gone without anything. No leads, no phone calls.

“Diddly with a side of squat.” Sam had said angrily.

One morning; Joel, Jody, Alexis and Claire all sat around the breakfast table pushing their food around.

“We don’t have ANYTHING?” Claire asked “You mean we can find Saddam at the bottom of a hole but we can’t find my sister?”

“Claire,” Jody said, setting her fork down “I understand you’re frustrated and upset. We ALL are; but they’re working on it. We have the best of the best on this. We have to be patient.”

“And cautious.” Joel said “If Logan knows how hard we’re working to find him, he could hurt your sister.”

Claire rolled her eyes

“Whatever.” She said

“We’re doing everything in our power,” Joel assured her “it just takes time.”

Jody looked at Alexis, who was unusually quiet and suddenly realized something.

“Alexis, where’s your ring?” Jody asked

Alexis looked down at her bare hand and said

“I loaned it to Julianna, if matched her dress and I offered it to her for good luck.”

Joel and Jody exchanged looks and they both got up.

 

Dean was woken from a deep sleep by Sam, who all but shoved a cup of coffee in his hands.

“The President and First Lady want to see you.” Sam told him.

In jeans, a plain black shirt and black socks; Dean was in no shape to greet the leader of the free world and his wife.

“Give me five minutes.” Dean said grumpily and sipped his coffee.

 

After a little bit, Dean walked out of Sam’s office, where he’d been sleeping, and met the President and First Lady in one of the offices, Sam and Gabriel in tow.

“After Joel got elected,” Jody explained “we gave each of the girls a ring. We told them it was a thank you present for being so patient during the election.”

“It has their birthstones on it,” Joel told them “they’re all unique, just like our girls. But what they’d DIDN’T and still don’t know, is the rings have a tracking device on them.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?!” Gabriel asked.

“We checked for Julianna’s,” Jody told him “it said she was here in the White House.”

“We weren’t sure what to make of that,” Joel said “so when Jody saw Alexis without her ring this morning, she mentioned she’d loaned it to Julianna.”

Gabriel, Sam and Dean all exchanged looks.

“Perfect.” Sam said with a smirk.

With this new information, Kevin and Charlie were able to pinpoint Julianna’s Location.

“It’s a remote area,” Charlie said “in Sinking Creek, Virginia.”

“Where on Earth is that?” Joel asked

“Sixty five miles outside Roanoke,” Kevin told him “guess our friend has been busy since Dean got information out of Jeremy.”

Dean let out a breath and thought quickly

“See if we can get some scouts out there,” Dean told them “better yet, a drone, he won’t be able to see that coming.”

“I have a few buddies in Virginia,” Gabriel said “we can do both.”

“I’ll generate a 3D map and see what kind of terrain we’re working with.” Kevin said

Everyone set to their tasks as Dean’s heart pounded. They knew where she was and it would be only a matter of time before he would be going to get her and bring her home. Jody came over to him and said

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t know.”

Dean shook his head

“If anyone should be apologizing, it would be me.” Dean told her “It’s my fault she’s in this position to start with.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Joel assured Dean “this kid is good. Director Singer looked into the Secret Service, but still hasn’t found who the leak is.”

“He’ll find who it is.” Dean assured the President, who nodded

 

After a few minutes, Kevin had generated a 3D map of the area where Julianna’s GPS ring had gone off.

“He’s been busy,” Kevin said “according to property records we dug up, he had this cabin built three years ago.”

“Around the time I started running.” Joel said

“I wasn’t able to get my contacts in Virginia out there, but they told me there’s a lot of hunting cabins out there and not much else.” Gabriel said

“We’ve prepped a drone for a fly over tonight when it’s less likely to be seen,” Charlie said “this particular drone has night vision and infrared capabilities so we’ll be able to see anything and everything.”

Everyone in the room nodded

“It’s gonna be just a little bit longer,” Kevin said “but once we have all of our information, you guys will be able to go in, get her and bring her home.”

Dean nodded, then got up and let the room, needing to be alone.

 

He wandered upstairs and into Julianna’s room where he looked around. It had been tidied up by the house keeper, but otherwise, everything else was the same. He took his boots off and climbed into her bed, grabbing her pillow. He caught the scent of her shampoo and closed his eyes. For a moment, it felt like she was there; sleeping peacefully in his arms. Sometimes, he would wake up before her and just admire her while she slept. She always slept on her stomach and with her hair in a braid or ponytail, she would often mumble nonsense in her sleep, more than once, he had heard her say his name. She would then sigh and smile, going back into her own little dream world. He felt his heart ache as he held the pillow tighter, holding back tears. The frustration, the anger, helplessness and guilt he felt was bearing down on him in that moment. He set the pillow back down where it belonged and sat up in bed. He took his phone out and mapped the distance between Sinking Creek, Virginia and Washington D.C.

“Two hundred sixty eight miles,” he said to himself “that’s all that separates me from her, and that dead douche.”

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked over to her dresser drawer. This was the drawer she had cleaned out for him to leave t-shirts and things in case he ever needed to change or brush his teeth while he was sneaking in and out of her room. He rummaged through the drawer and found what he was looking for, assured that it was still there, he nodded to himself and shut the drawer. 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

After a few hours, the drone arrived and everyone sat, watching the footage it was catching. Charlie switched on the night vision and Kevin said

“Bring it in a little lower.”

She did and they watched as four teams fanned out around the house, seemingly on patrol. Charlie flipped the camera to infrared and they all scanned the screen.

“I’m counting twelve.” Gabriel said, everyone seemed to be in consensus about that. Charlie moved the drone toward the house and said

“Looks like we have four inside.”

“Sixteen in total,” Dean said “one of them could be Julianna.”

The President raked a hand through his hair and then looked at Dean.

“You use whatever force you have to,” he told Dean “we’ll have your back.”

Dean nodded and looked at Gabriel

“You know what we gotta do right?” Dean asked Gabriel, who nodded “Call the team.” He said and grabbed his phone.

 

Within the hour; their special ops team had assembled in a meeting room at the White House. Affectionately called The Suicide Squad, because they always seemed to end up on the most dangerous assignments without even trying to, they’d taken the mantle up with humor.

First to arrive was the ever punctual Mick Davies, his call sign was Slipknot. He was quick, agile and could fashion a weapon out of nearly anything.

Second was Benny Lafitte with the call sign Captain Boomerang. He’d left and come back to the team so many times; they had a running pool for how much longer it would be until he left again. Benny was an expert at hand to hand combat and there was a long standing rumor that he’d once killed a man by breaking his thumb.

Third; with the call sign Diablo, was Arthur Ketch. Arthur and Mick had been trained at the same camps, but Arthur was a breed all his own. He’d been branded The Devil by several terrorist groups because of how efficiently he got in and out of places that would have meant certain death for anyone else.

Fourth was Dean, whose call sign was Deadshot, fifth and final was Gabriel who had Joker as his call sign.

Once assembled, the men gathered around the table where Dean pulled up a map of the area on a screen behind him.

“This is where Logan is holed up.”

The screen also displayed the specs and renderings of the cabin, as submitted to the state for approval before building could begin.

“We know there’s a basement, so if I had to guess, that’s where he’s holding Julianna.” Gabriel said

“Based on our observations; he has two teams go out every four hours to scout the terrain and check for any disturbances. At night, he sends four teams every two hours.”

“Who does the house belong to?” Mick asked

“It’s owned by, and I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud, a Doctor Ben Dover.” Gabriel said. Each of the guys chuckled and Arthur said

“Clever, so what’s the plan?”

“We’ll wait until dark,” Dean said “we subdue the patrol teams and then we move in.”

Each of the guys nodded and Dean said

“We don’t know what we’re walking into, if the house is booby trapped or what. Keep your eyes and ears sharp, kill anyone that comes at you but leave Logan for me. He’s mine.”

Each of the men nodded and Gabriel said

“Suit up, we roll out in ten.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

When Julianna woke up, she was shivering so hard that her teeth were chattering. She felt a nasty cough coming on and she tugged against her restraints, nothing budged. Her head was throbbing something fierce, her broken finger hurt like a bitch and her back ached from sitting in the chair for so long. She looked around, trying to assess the situation and find an escape, but in the dim light, she couldn’t see much. Her first course of action was to get loose, she’d figure out the rest later. She wriggled the cloth holding her, seeing if she could tear it or catch it on something. She turned her wrist and realized it was JUST skinny enough to slide out. She worked on this for what seemed like forever and one nasty rug burn later, her hand was free. She untied her other restraints and checked around the room, the door was locked from the outside so there was no lock for her to pick. The window was covered in filth and was fitted with iron bars that were too close together to squeeze any person through. She sighed and then sat in the corner; she was the daughter of the President of the United States, they were looking for her and it was only a matter of time before she was found.

The only thing she worried about was being alive when she was found. Her lip trembled and her mind raced; after two days without her medication she was having a hard time getting her brain to concentrate on one thing at a time. She took deep, soothing breaths and tried reeling her mind in.

“Focus on what you CAN do,” she told herself “you CAN stay alive until they find you. You CAN be strong until then. You CAN make it home to Mom, Dad, Claire, Alexis and Dean. You CAN be brave.”

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to keep herself warm as she looked out of the window.

“I’m not a praying person, but if anyone’s listening,” she said in her mind “please get me home safely. I can’t get out of this one on my own. Send me help, please.”

She sighed, brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

 

It could have been hours or days later; Julianna wasn’t sure, but the door finally opened and Logan strolled through it, holding a bag of Cheeze Its and a Gatorade, which he tossed at her. Chips and sports drinks were all he had given her to eat and drink for the past two days.

“Seriously?” She asked “You planned this whole elaborate scheme to kidnap me and claim me but you can’t even feed me a decent meal?”

“That sassy mouth is going to get you hurt.” He warned her “Keeping you on lock down doesn’t leave a lot of time for me to go grocery shopping.”

She glared at him as she ate and drank.

“Look,” She said as she tried to stand, feeling dizzy “you have to at least get my medication. Demand they send it or something.”

“Now, why would I do that?” He asked “You’re fine.”

“This isn’t the kind of shit I can just stop taking cold turkey Logan.” She snapped

“You never had so many problems when we were together,” he quipped “maybe the new guy is causing you so many issues.”

“Yes, because you’re a patron saint.” She said irritably.

“I was good to you,” he insisted “you get some sick pleasure out of not listening to a word I say and I had to remind you of your place.”

“Humor me,” she said as she finished the Cheeze Its “where IS my place?”

“Under me,” He told her “you belong to me.”

Julianna almost couldn’t contain her laughter, but the nasty cough took over as she fell to her knees.

“You’ll learn,” he told her as he stepped closer to her “one day. You’ll learn your place.”

Julianna regained her composure.

“I swear on my life,” she told him as she stared at him “I’ll make you regret this.”

Logan smirked

“Face it,” he said “all you’re good for is a good fuck and popping out kids pretty girl.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Julianna used her nails and took a swipe at Logan’s face, her nails connecting with his face and driving them deep into his skin as he screamed in pain. He stumbled back and she ran for the door, pounding on it.

“LET ME OUT PLEASE!” She screamed and she beat her fists against the door. Logan latched a hand around her wrist and flipped her around so that her back was to the door. He pinned her wrists above her head, four angry red marks down his face.

“Why can’t you just behave?” He asked

She spat in his face and used her knee to connect with his crotch. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground, bringing her with him as the door flew open. Julianna scrambled up as two guys twice her size entered the room, brandishing guns.

“HANDS UP!” The first one yelled

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!” The second one said.

She was no match for two Glocks, so Julianna did as she was told as Logan recovered himself. He stood and chuckled.

“You stupid bitch.” He mumbled as he walked up behind her, grabbing her hair and yanking her up by it. She yelled in pain as she stood and felt the cold edge of a knife against her back. She instantly froze; she knew what serrated steel could do to a human spine. She felt him turn the blade and slice her dress open. The fabric seemed to scream in protest as the cold air in the room hit her back and the shredded remains of the dress fell away.

“Look,” he told the men “look at what is all mine.”

They looked all right, uncomfortably long, as Julianna began to shake in fear.

“They won’t touch you,” Logan said as he grabbed her hair “you’re mine, and I DON’T share.”

“I hate you,” She hissed at him “I’m going to kill you.”

He bent down and said in her ear

“The only thing I regret is not making you understand sooner.” He kissed the back of her neck and shoved her to the ground, making her hit her knees hard. Logan and the three men left the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Julianna quickly gathered the remnants of her dress and tried to wrap them around her to keep warm but to no avail. She cried out in frustration and looked up at the ceiling.

“Please,” she begged quietly as tears formed in her eyes “someone help me. Please.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

After an hour long plane ride and an hour and a half ride in the back of the unmarked van, Dean checked and cocked his gun for seemingly the millionth time. In his mind, he was laser focused. He would personally track down Logan and beat him to a bloody pulp if If was the last thing he ever did on this earth.

“Uh oh,” Benny said to Mick “he’s got that murderous look in his eye.”

“That serial killer look?” Mick asked and Dean turned his gaze to Mick.

“Because I’m going to find that little worm and make him pay DEARLY for anything he’s done to her.” Dean said

“We’ll get him Dean,” Benny assured his friend “count on it.”

“I know we will.” Dean said “I lost her once and I’m not gonna lose her again.”

The team nodded in agreement.

“I’ll say this much,” Gabriel said “if by some miracle this Logan jackass makes it out of this, he’s a dead man walking.”

Dean nodded, checking that his knives and extra ammo were ready to go. Benny leaned over to Dean and said quietly

“I hate to bring this up, but have you given any thought to the fact that he may have-”

Benny didn’t get to finish his sentence

“For his sake,” Dean said “he better not have touched her at all.”

 

They arrived at the rendezvous point and everyone finished gearing up. Once they were ready; they switched their radios on.

“Deadshot checking in.” Dean said

“Slipknot here.” Mick said

“Boomerang in.” Benny piped up

“Joker, Joker; one, two, three.” Gabriel said.

“Diablo, check, check.” Ketch said.

“One last check,” Dean said “everyone knows their part. Secure Hummingbird and go home; but leave the Flying Monkey for me.”

“Affirmative.” Mick said

“Proceed to the first check point.” Sam’s voice came through the radio.

“The Authority in on this?” Dean asked as the Suicide Squad fanned out in a straight line.

“Eagle and Sparrow want to be up to date on Hummingbird’s status.” Sam said. Eagle and Sparrow were Joel and Jody respectively. “Be advised, we have a drone set for the use of deadly force if it is required. If that’s so, all five of you need to say the word “Colossus” and we’ll handle the rest.”

“How’re we addressing you?” Dean asked

“Rick Flag” Sam answered.

Dean smirked as he kept his eyes trained to the area surrounding him. The forest made its usual sounds; small animals rusting about in the underbrush and bats calling out into the night, as they tread carefully through fallen leaves and branches, they listened for the patrols that were going to set out at any second. Once they reached the first check point, everyone radioed in to say that they hadn’t seen anyone or anything suspicious.

“He’s toying with us,” Dean said as he scoped out the hill below him. No lights in the house were on, save for a single lamp coming from what looked like the living room “false sense of security. Keep your eyes and ears peeled.”

Dean and Benny slowly descended the hill so as not to alert any one. Gabriel, Mick and Ketch all fanned around the immediate entrances and windows. Mick turned on the infrared camera attached to his helmet and scoped the place out.

“I’m counting four guards on my side.” he said

“Four here.” Ketch said

“Affirmative, four here too.” Gabriel said

“Flag, confirm.” Dean said

“Confirmed,” Sam answered “Joker, how many in the house?”

Gabriel looked through to the house and saw three figures moving inside. “I’m counting two.”

“Eyes in the sky confirm, two in the house.” Sam answered

“Where are the other two?” Benny asked

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

The door swung open and Logan came through it, looking angry. Julianna was shaking from the cold as she attempted to pull the shredded dress around her to stay warm.

“Your boy toy is here.” Logan said

At first she was confused, but then it hit her.

“Dean?” She asked, unable to hide the shock in her voice.

“What does he have planned?” Logan asked.

Knowing Dean as well as she did, she knew it wouldn’t be anything pleasant or quick for Logan. She also knew he wouldn’t be stupid and show up alone; so there was no telling how much back up he had. “I see those gears clicking in your head.” Logan said to her “What’s he doing?”

“I don’t know,” she told him “I’m not a fucking mind reader.”

Logan gave her a smirk

“Well, if he’s gonna come poking around where he doesn’t belong,” Logan said, his voice lined with malice “why don’t we bring him in the right direction?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

Arthur heard a scream come from his designated corner of the house.

“You all heard that right?” He asked into the radio.

It felt like an electrical currant ran down Dean’s spine; the scream was one of extreme pain, but he knew.

“That’s her.” Dean said uneasily

“He’s playing with you Dean,” Mick said “don’t do anything stupid.”

Dean bit his lip and suppressed every instinct that told him to go crashing through the line of people outside the house and rip them all to shreds.

“Phase one is a go,” Dean said “I repeat, phase one is a go.”

Each man removed smoke bombs from their belts.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

They both heard a distinct POP and HISS as Logan stopped moving.

“Announcing his arrival?” He asked, looking down at Julianna who was holding her ring finger and trying not to cry. Logan left the room and went to the middle floor of the house.

“Tune into their signal,” Logan said to one of the men.

“Sir, it’s encrypted, I can’t hack in.” the guy said

“I didn’t ask for excuses,” Logan said “I told you to HACK INTO THEIR FUCKING SIGNAL!”

The walkie talkie nearest to Logan crackled on

“Let her go and no one gets hurt.” Logan heard Dean’s voice say “It’s that easy.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

In the basement, Julianna could hear Dean’s voice and relief flooded her body. She wanted to get up and run to him, but she had no strength left. She was too cold, too tired and too hungry.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

“You think I’m just going to give up what’s rightfully mine?” Logan asked.

“If you value your life, you will.” Dean said.

“You want her so badly?” Logan asked, the flames of jealousy becoming too much for him to calm “You CAN’T have her.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

“One more time,” Dean said “bring her outside with you and surrender, then no one gets hurt.”

“Your funeral.” Logan spat.

Dean let out a breath and fired his gun. The bullet screamed through the glass and barely missed Logan’s head, but it connected with the guy immediately to his right, who dropped like a sack of potatoes.

“For a guy who never misses, you have terrible aim.” Logan said, sounding triumphant.

“I hit my target.” Dean said with finality in his voice.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

When the smoke bombs went off, the teams of guys had scattered into the woods, searching for the team. The Suicide Squad had quickly taken most of them out as they encroached on the house.

“Slipknot,” Dean said “you hang back. You and Flag and take out stragglers.”

“Ten four.” Mick radioed back.

“Diablo; you and Joker cover the exits, Boomerang and I are headed in.” Dean said

“Where?” Benny asked

“The window I shot through, easily the weakest point in the house right now.” Dean said

“Copy.” Benny answered.

“Ten four Deadshot.” Gabriel sounded off

“Copy that.” Ketch answered

“You got that Flag?” Dean asked Sam.

“Copy Deadshot.” Sam answered

They all heard another scream of pain echo through the woods.

“Remember, the Flying Money is MINE.” Dean snarled into the radio.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

“STOP PLEASE!” Julianna yelled

“HOW DID THEY FIND ME?!” Logan screamed as he bent her ring finger into an unnatural position.

“I DON’T KNOW!” she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart pounding. The pain took away any remaining energy she had left. “Stop, please just kill me! Stop!”

“First, I’m gonna kill all you little boyfriend’s friends. Then I’m gonna slit the boyfriend’s throat and you get to watch him bleed out.” Logan said, his voice dripping with anger “Thank I’m going to haul you so far away, no one will ever find you.”

Julianna cried

“NO DON’T PLEASE!!” she yelled “Just take me away, please! Please don’t hurt them!”

“This,” he said as he shoved her to the ground “this is YOUR fault. If you had just done what you were FUCKING TOLD from the start, their blood wouldn’t be on your hands!”

Julianna gasped for air; her lungs seemed to quit working as she let out a nasty cough and pain radiated from her mangled hand.

“Stop, please.” she begged with the last of her strength.

Logan didn’t say anything as he slammed the door shut behind him.

 

As he walked up the stairs, Logan heard glass shatter and he reached for the gun on his waist. He rounded the corner and didn’t see anyone in the darkness.

“I know you’re in here,” Logan said as he prowled around the corners “you’re not alone. But you see, neither am I. There’s plenty of guys in this house that love to kill for fun.” He carefully came around another corner, going toward the window he had heard break. One the floor was one guy, a bullet in the center of his forehead. Logan rounded into the kitchen and found Dean and Benny. They had two guards on their knees with their guns aimed at Logan.

“I’m gonna ask this nicely one more time.” Dean said, his eyes locked on Logan “Where. Is. She?”

“You want her pretty boy?” Logan asked “You’ll have to kill me first.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched upward.

“That won’t be a problem.” Dean promised.

“Get up and kill these sacks of shit.” Logan commanded to the guys, but neither moved.

Suddenly, they fell over, with knives in their backs. In a split second, Dean was across the room and beating the ever loving hell out of Logan.

“You” punch “tell” punch “me” punch “where” punch “she” punch “IS!”

Logan laughed at Dean’s rage as he fell to the ground, his face a bloodied mess

“If you think,” Logan chuckled as he spat up blood “I’m going to give up the first and only piece of ass I’ve ever had, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

“Deadshot!” Benny yelled and Dean looked up. “Joker found her, there’s a basement!”

“Thank you.” Dean said and quickly snapped Logan’s neck. Dean got up, his gun at the ready as he and Benny descended into the basement. It felt like there were more room than there should have been, but they checked and cleared every single one. The last door was particularly hard to open as they jammed their shoulders into it. Channeling all his anger and frustration, Dean said

“Get back!” to Benny

With a yell, Dean kicked open the door and saw a mop of dark hair in a purple skirt laying on the floor in the flashlight of his gun. He ran over and crouched down, feeling for a pulse, which he thankfully found as he tucked his gun into its holster.

“Sweetheart?” He asked gently but she didn’t move.

Her skin was ice cold to the touch, her dress was in shreds around her, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He quickly took his jacket off and wrapped her up in it. Benny quickly did the same thing, throwing his jacket to Dean, who gratefully nodded.

“Come on baby, you gotta fight just a little bit longer.” He said quietly as he gathered her into his arms. “I’m here sweetheart, you gotta open your eyes.”

“We gotta move!” Benny hissed “Slipknot and Diablo are almost done clearing the woods.”

Dean stood with Julianna held tightly against his chest. Dean nodded and Benny said over the radio.

“Diablo, what is your position?”

“Front door,” Ketch radioed back “woods are clear.”

“Hummingbird is secure,” Dean said “we need an ambulance to our location ASAP.”

“Boomerang and Deadshot,” Gabriel said “you are clear to exit the house; meet at the designated rendezvous point.”

“You want me to help you with her?” Benny asked and Dean shook his head.

“I got her.” Dean assured him.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅• 

Once they made their rendezvous point, Dean carefully handed Julianna over to the medical staff.

“Be gentle, she’s really cold.” Dean told them.

“Get in Agent Winchester,” the woman in the ambulance said “we were given strict instructions to have you aboard and no one else.”

Dean nodded and climbed into the ambulance behind the personnel.

In the light of the ambulance, Dean could see just how bad Julianna’s injuries were. Her skin had a sickening blueish grey tinge to it, which enhanced the cuts and bruises that littered her body. The EMTs shouted things at each other that Dean only half understood as they pulled up to this hospital. She was rushed into a room and they immediately determined she had hypothermia and began piling blankets and warm water bottles all around her in order to bring her temperature up.

Dean desperately wanted to do something; anything to help them, but for the first time in a long time, he was helpless. The only thing he could do was watch as they worked on her.

 

A short time later, the doctor came over to Dean and said

“She has a touch of pneumonia that I want to keep an eye on, she’s severely dehydrated and I doubt she’s eaten anything recently. She has several cuts and bruises on her, but the cuts aren’t deep so she doesn’t require stitches. She has two broken fingers on her left hand but we set and stabilized both of them. There is something I want you to see though.”

The doctor motioned him over to Julianna where he picked up her hand and showed it to Dean. Her knuckles were bruised and bloodied, her perfectly manicured nails were chipped and broken.

“Why are you showing me this?” Dean asked

“These are defensive wounds,” the doctor told him “she gave whoever had her a run for their money.”

Dean felt a twinge of relief as the corners of his mouth turned up for a brief second.

“We’re getting ready to move her,” the doctor told Dean “Secret Service has already swept the floor we’re taking her to and they’re right outside the door.”

“No one gets in or out without clearance.” Dean told the doctor, who nodded.

“The President’s chief of staff called and told us that. You’ve got clearance to be anywhere with her.”

“I appreciate that,” Dean said “but nothing in this world would stop me from getting to her.”

 

Once Julianna was in a room, Dean pulled a chair up next to her bed and leaned into her ear.

“I’m right here sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and got as comfortable as he could, laying his head on the bed and laying his hand over hers. He kept his eyes open as long as he could, hoping she would wake up, but eventually exhaustion won and he drifted off to sleep.

 

When he woke up the next morning, Dean’s back ached like crazy and he was still groggy. The door opened and Dean looked over to see Sam walking in, holding a bag of food and two cups of coffee. Dean was surprised to see him in his casual clothes; jeans, boots and a plaid shirt, with a backpack sling over his shoulder.

“Morning sunshine.” Sam said sarcastically and grabbed the other chair in the room.

“Wassat?” Dean asked sleepily.

“Breakfast from that bakery around the corner,” Sam told him “with those really big cinnamon buns.”

Dean gave his brother a tired smile as Sam reached in the bag and handed him a wrapped sandwich.

“What is this?” Dean asked “You’re not trying to feeding me some healthy crap are you?”

Sam shook his head

“After what you and your team did last night, you deserve some nitrates,” Sam said with a smile “bacon, egg and cheese on an onion bagel.”

“That’s my boy.” Dean said and eagerly unwrapped the sandwich, then took a cup of coffee from Sam. They didn’t say much as they ate, when they were finished, Sam suggested Dean take a shower.

“I’m fine.” Dean insisted and looked at Julianna.

“Have you smelled YOU lately?” Sam asked and gave Dean the backpack he’d been carrying. “I swung by your house and got your some fresh clothes, your soap, tooth paste and tooth brush.”

Dean gave his brother a lopsided grin and got up. They briefly hugged and gave each other a nod.

 

After Dean finished up his shower, Sam hung around a little while longer and then left to get back to the rest of his day. Dean absentmindedly flipped through a car magazine Sam had grabbed for him before he put his head down and drifted off to sleep again.

 

When Dean woke up again, he felt fingernails gently scratching his head. He sighed and knew that could only mean one thing. He turned his head and saw Julianna giving him a half grin. Relieved, he sat up and she pulled the oxygen mask off her face.

“Hiya handsome.” She said in a raspy voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language (because duh), fluff (SO MUCH FLUFF!), angst, feels and SMUT. 
> 
> A/N: SURPRISE!!! Part 5 is finally here!!! Hope you guys enjoy! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. Pics are not; I found them on Pinterest and tumblr.

Dean stared are her for a solid few seconds before a grin washed over his mouth.

“Auntie Em, Auntie Em.” Julianna said weakly as Dean stood and gently wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to squeeze her tightly and never let her leave his arms, but he had to be gentle with her until she fully recovered.

“Welcome back beautiful.” He said in her ear. He pulled back and kissed her, not caring if he caught pneumonia; he gently held her face in his hands as her eyes welled with tears.

“Logan, is he?” She asked and he nodded

“Dead,” Dean told her “did it myself.”

Her eyes wide and she swallowed as he drew a shaky breath

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said lowly “I beat the shit out of him and snapped his neck.”

Her eyebrows furrowed

“That was,” she paused, finding the right words “especially kind of you.”

He nodded

“Trust me, I know.” He said

“I mean, I thought you’d rip his face off and beat him with it honestly.” She told him

Again, he nodded.

“I dreamed up all kinds of ways to torture him,” Dean said “after what he did to you, he had it coming.” He bit his lip and his eyes moved from hers.

“What?” She asked him, squeezing his hand.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked back at her.

“I didn’t for a lot of reasons,” he told her “mainly; we didn’t know what kind of shape you were in, getting you out alive and safely was my only priority.” He paused, his thumb running over her cheek “The second is because-” He cut himself off, let out another shaky breath and then had to sit down before he could keep talking. She moved the bed up a little bit and placed her hand over his. “The guy that tried to scoop you up and run with you? I shot out his knee cap.”

“Impressive.” She said

“Once we had him in custody, he decided he didn’t want to give up where you were so I had to make him tell me.” He said

“I mean you could’ve-“ she started but he stopped her.

“I could’ve done a lot of things,” he said “really creative things, I thought of all of them. But I knew if I started on Logan, I wouldn’t have stopped. Ever.”

He squeezed her hand

“Then after? If I had done all those things?” He asked and took a deep breath “I don’t think you would’ve looked at me the same way ever again.”

She placed one of her hands over his. They looked at each other for a long time, there was so much they both wanted and needed to say, but for just a minute, they wanted to make sure the other was real and not a dream.

“My hand hurts like a bitch.” She said, breaking the silence and making him chuckle.

Dean pulled back and she looked at her left hand; the ring and pinky fingers were set and bound.

“That fucker.” she said angrily and started to cough.

“Sweetheart, you have to relax.” Dean told her as the coughing subsided. “You have pneumonia.”

She nodded and then asked

“Can I have some food please? I’m starving.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── 

Dean got the doctor and nurse, who gave Julianna an exam to check how everything was healing.

“You’ll have to do some physical therapy once the bones heal,” the doctor said “to prevent any stiffness in your hand. Other than that, once the pneumonia clears up, you’re good to go home.”

“Does she need to be on a special diet or anything?” Dean asked

“No,” the doctor said “she can have whatever she wants.”

“I hate to sound like a pain,” Julianna said “but my hand is killing me.”

“We’ll get you something for that.” The doctor said “Get something to eat, plenty of fluids and rest, you’ll be out of here in no time.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── 

 

After the doctor left, Dean called Sam to give him an update.

“Hold on, let me get the President and the First Lady.” Sam said. After a few seconds, Sam said “Okay, you’re on speaker. What’s the update?”

Dean gave them the run down and then he heard Jody’s voice

“Thank you Dean, for everything.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Dean said

“We’re going to visit this afternoon, ask her if there’s anything she wants us to bring.” Joel said

“I will.” Dean said.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

When he walked back in the room; Dean told Julianna what her parents had said.

“Can you see if they’ll bring my tablet?” She said “I don’t know how long I’m going to be here and all my movies are on there.”

 

A few hours later, the President and First Lady along with Claire and Alexis showed up at the hospital to see Julianna. They all clamored into the room and hugged her tightly. Dean tried to quietly slip out of the room but was quickly caught by Jody.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She demanded

“I was just going outside, let you guys have some family time.” Dean said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Jody gave him a warm grin

“After everything you did to bring us our girl back, you ARE family.” Jody told him and tugged him over to Julianna’s bedside.

She told them what she could about her ordeal and Dean filled in the blanks. Once her story was told, her sisters each took one of her hands. The three of them looked at each other, having an entire conversation without uttering a word. Jody, Joel and Dean got up and walked over to the door.

“If there is anything you ever need,” Joel told Dean “all you have to do is ask.”

“We owe you a serious debt,” Jody told him “without you bringing in your experts and your team, I don’t know if we would’ve gotten her back as quickly or even as unharmed.”

Dean smiled

“Just doing what I was sworn to do,” Dean told them “protect her.”

They each gave him a warm grin.

“Anything you ever want, don’t forget that.” Jody said.

Dean chewed at his lip and said

“There is something I want but,” he looked at the girls, not wanting to break the happy reunion between the sisters, he quietly added “would there be a way for me to speak to the two of you? Alone?”

Joel and Jody looked at one another and then at Dean.

“Of course,” Joel said “I’ll have Secret Service escort us to another room.”

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

A few moments later; Dean, Joel and Jody were in an empty hospital room and Dean twisted his hands in his lap.

“I know this is kind of sudden and feels like maybe not the best time,” he started and took a deep breath before going on “but, I love Julianna with all my heart. She completes me in a way I never thought possible.” A grin stretched across Jody’s face and Dean said “I know you and your family are traditional, so what I wanted to ask is if I had your permission to ask Julianna to marry me.”

Jody’s eyes filled with tears and Joel’s jaw set.

“I’ve been thinking about it, very carefully for a long time.” Dean said “I even bought a ring but I haven’t given it to her because I wanted to make sure I did this the way she wants it done.”

Joel and Jody looked at each other for a long few seconds and then Joel said

“Give us a few days, we only just got her back.”

Dean nodded

“I understand,” he said “one hundred percent.”

Joel nodded as Dean got up and left the room.

“That was the single scariest thing I’ve ever done.” He thought as he walked back to Julianna’s room.

He walked through the door and found Alexis with her head on one of Julianna’s shoulders while Claire had her head on the other. Each sister had one of Julianna’s hands in their hands. Dean smiled and backed out of the room, letting their girls bond.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

After a few more hours of visiting, the First Family left so that Julianna could get some rest. Joel pulled Dean to the side as he shook Dean’s hand.

“Thank you again,” Joel said “for everything.”

Dean nodded and Joel gave Dean a quick, but friendly squeeze on the shoulder.

 

Once they were gone, Julianna had something to eat and then set up her tablet to watch a movie. Dean held her as closely as he could in the small bed without hurting her as they watched Finding Nemo. Dean kissed her forehead and said

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She told him and laid her head on his shoulder as she held his hands tightly.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

 

Julianna had finally been released from the hospital, she hobbled up the stairs at the White House.

“I can’t WAIT to sleep in a real bed.” She told Dean “Where there’s plenty of room for you and I to cuddle and the mattress doesn’t feel like a board.”

Dean chuckled as he helped her get into her bed and take her shoes off. She laid back against the pillows, sinking into the memory foam mattress and let out an almost pornographic moan.

“GOD, that’s it!” She exclaimed and rolled to her side, snuggling deep into the pillows as Dean laughed.

“Sorry, should I leave you two alone?” He asked as he set her bag down on the floor.

“Don’t you dare!” She shouted from under the pillows “Get your sexy ass over here.”

He laughed again, kicked his shoes off and got into bed with her. He spooned her, one of his hands on her hip and the other sliding under her head. She laced the fingers on her left hand through his and laid her right had, the one that had the broken fingers, over his.

After a time; Dean got a text from Sam  
\- Joel and Jody want to see you

Dean smiled and said

“Sam wants to see me for just a second,” Dean said “do you want anything while I’m up?”

“Some tea please?” She asked “And some cheese and crackers, it’s getting time for me to take my medication.”

“Be back in a little bit.” He told her and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

 

Dean made his way down to the Oval Office and felt awkwardly under dressed. Normally when he attended meetings; he was clean shaven, wearing a suit or at least a button down shirt and a tie. Now, however, he had a strong scruff and was dressed in black jeans, a baseball style t-shirt that read “Detroit” and showed pictures of muscle cars on it and brown boots. He looked in a mirror and checked to make sure his hair wasn’t a total disaster, which thankfully; it wasn’t. He took a deep breath and walked into the Oval Office where Jody, Joel and Sam were waiting for him. He gave them a smile, closed the door behind him and sat down in front of the President’s desk. He laughed internally, remembering the last time he had been here.

“We’ve given your question some thought,” Jody told Dean with a smile “but, I have to know one more thing.”

“Anything.” Dean said

Jody looked at Dean, chewing on her lip as she stood by the President’s side. Joel looked up at Jody and clasped her hand in his.

“Dear,” Joel said “just ask him.”

Jody looked down at Joel, smiled and then looked back at Dean

“Why do you want to marry her?” Jody asked “I remember what you said in the hospital, but, I have to know; what’s the real reason?”

Dean felt an easy, warm smile cross his face.

“This is going to sound cheesy and stupidly sappy, but” he said and let out a breath, his grin fading “for a long time, I felt empty. I found happiness in a lot of things; my work, my family, my friends, but it didn’t bring me the deep happiness I knew I should be feeling. I chalked it up to PTSD or depression and just kept on going.”

Sam’s eyes went wide for a second, even he hadn’t known this.

“The day I met Julianna, I assumed she was another spoiled brat I’d be watching over,” he said “but she takes the time to learn about the people around her; their likes and dislikes, not because it gains her anything, but because she cares. She learned my favorite color, the beer I like to drink and she even found terrible jokes to tell me to make me laugh. Seeing how much she genuinely cares about everyone around her, was like seeing the world in color for the first time after it being in black and white for a long time. Once she and I got serious and I started to picture my future, I couldn’t see it without her there. She’s who I want by my side for everything; the good the bad and the ugly.”

Dean watched as a slow smile crossed Jody’s face and she looked at Joel. After what felt like an eternity, Joel returned Jody’s smile and then looked at Dean. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── 

 

That night, Dean and Julianna got ready for bed and while Julianna was finishing brushing her teeth, she heard Dean call her name.

“Yeah?” She answered back as she started to rinse out her mouth.

“C’mere!” He said

She rolled her eyes and spat out the water in her mouth.

“I swear, if you try to show me another zip popping video, I’m gonna throw you out of a window.” She said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She heard him laugh and he said

“No, just come here!”

She groaned and walked out of the bathroom to find him in his pajamas and smiling. He tilted his head to the side and asked

“Is that MY shirt?”

She looked down and realized she was, indeed, wearing one of his Led Zeppelin shirts. It barely came to the middle of her thighs, but it was comfortable and it smelled like him.

“Yes, yes it is.” She told him and walked toward him. He opened his arms to her and hugged her tightly when she walked into them. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, laying her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart pounding in his chest.

“Are you okay?” She asked “Your heart is pounding like crazy.”

“I’m fine,” he said “I want to ask you something.” He told her, his nerves pounding on seemingly every inch of his skin.

“Hm?” She asked as she placed a kiss at the base of his neck.

He clutched her closely and asked

“Marry me?”

She stood still as a statue for a few seconds and then asked

“Wait, what?”

“Will you marry me?” He asked again.

She looked up at him, her eyes were wide with fear and apprehension.

“You-you can’t be-“ She stammered “you’re not?”

“I am,” He told her “I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.”

She let out a slow breath

“You’re sure?” She asked him and he nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

“Ever since the first day I met you, I knew you were different than a lot of girls I’ve met. You’re genuine in everything you do. Being with you has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” he told her “and nothing would make me happier than to be able to call you my wife.”

“My,” She stammered “But my parents?”

“I already asked your parents and they gave me their blessing to ask you.”

Her eyes welled with tears and she nodded. He laughed and kissed her.

“Is that a yes?” He asked and she nodded vigorously

“YES!” She exclaimed “Abso-fucking-lutely!

He shouted excitedly and they kissed hard.

“This is why there’s a ring and you kneel,” she said and kissed him again “seals the deal.”

“You want me to get down on one knee?” He asked “You already said yes, but I will if you want me to.”

She shook her head

“No you don’t-“ she started to say but he was already in the process of getting down on one knee and producing a black box from his pocket. Tears of happiness fell out of her eyes as he opened the ring box and she gasped. It was a round cut diamond in a white gold, halo setting. “Dean, it’s-“ She stammered, her hands shaking “it’s beautiful!” she managed to squeak out. He quickly slipped it on her finger, grinning wildly. He put the box to the side and wrapped her in his arms

“The center diamond has been in my family forever,” he told her “I wanted you to have it. I picked out the band; a halo setting for my angel.”

She marveled at the ring, mesmerized by its beauty and how it sparkled in the lamp light.

“I love you.” She told him and threw her arms around him, kissing him hard.

“I love you too.” He answered, holding her tightly when the kiss ended.

She pulled back and looked up at him

“How long were you planning this?!” She asked and he laughed.

“A while,” He said “the ring was finished right before,” he trailed off “before you were taken.”

“You’re amazing you know that?” She asked him, holding his face in her hand “You always listen when I talk. You mean what you say and you say what you mean. You’re sweet and so kind, sometimes I can’t believe I have such an amazing man in my life. Now you’re gonna be my HUSBAND!”

He grinned at her and they kissed again, this time with more passion. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her cheek and up to her ear.

“Sweet girl.” He sighed in her ear as he gently kissed her neck.

“Mh, Dean,” she moaned, grinding her cloth covered core against his thigh “that feels good.”

He playfully bit the spot right below her ear, making a high pitched noise come out of her mouth.

“GOD!” She cried, digging her nails into his shoulder. “I missed you.” She told him “I missed you so much.”

He pulled back and looked at her; his hand running through her hair again. She backed him up to the bed until he was sitting down on it. They both stripped out of their pajamas, watching each other, totally enchanted. Once they were naked, Julianna climbed up into Dean lap and he lined up his hardened length with her soaking core, slowly pumping into her.

“Fuck,” he groaned quietly “oh fuck sweetheart.”

His name fell from her lips as she slowly sank on to him, she had her arms wrapped around his neck as she took more and more of him into her. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he paused for a second, their eyes connecting.

“Dean,” she moaned quietly “move please.”

He slid his hands around to her back and began to move his hips; slowly and languidly, drawing erotic moans and sighs out of her. She slid her fingers through his hair and kissed him sweetly.

“I won’t break,” she sighed in his ear “go harder.”

“No,” he told her and pressed her closer to him “I want to feel you.”

She kissed him again, just as sweetly, letting her tongue wind through his mouth, tasting everything he had to give her. They scooted back to the middle of the bed as her hips started to move with his. They held on tightly to one another as their grunts and moans filled the room as they started to move faster.

“Oh god,” she moaned into his chest, one hand gripping his hair and the other digging into his shoulder “god! Oh fuck!”

He moaned as he tightly gripped her hips, moving them faster. He scooped her up and slammed her on to her back; he rolled her up, her knees to her chest, as he pounded into her. All she could do was moan and bite her lip to keep from screaming.

“Mh, that’s it.” He grunted “fuck, just like that sweetheart.”

“Dean,” she seemed to chant “Jesus, DEAN!”

The knot in her lower belly was too hard to contain, it squirmed and threatened to bust as any second. “Come!” She told him “oh god, I’m gonna come!”

With a lust filled roar, Dean let go emptying inside her as she let go, the knot exploding. It soaked his lap as he laid his head against her chest, both of them breathing hard.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

After a while, they got cleaned up, dressed and crawled back into bed. He laid on his his back and she cuddled deeply into his chest, they hand their free hands up, their fingers playfully tangling and untangling.

“I’m scared.” She admitted to him.

“What’re you afraid of?” He asked quietly. His tone wasn’t demeaning or upset; rather he was genuinely curious.

“What if something like that happens again?” She asked him, her back breaking out into a cold sweat. He wrapped her into a secure hug, kissing her forehead.

“We increased security around you and your entire family,” Dean told her “all of us in Secret Service had to go through another through background check and they dismissed all of the junior agents.”

“Even Jack?” She asked and he nodded “Shame, he seemed bright. Good for the job.”

“I agree,” Dean said “they think it was one of them that was the leak, but they couldn’t confirm it so they thought it was best to just dismiss them all.”

“We’re working on new plans for when or if you decide to go back to doing your charity work.” Dean told her “We’re taking this as a learning experience, one that shouldn’t have had to be learned, but here we are.”

She nodded

“What if I said I didn’t want to resume public life?” She asked him “Retire from all my responsibilities and just be a recluse until I die?”

He mulled this over; he knew in the short term, it would make the Secret Service’s life easier. However, in his heart of hearts, he knew she wouldn’t give it up, which he told her.

“You’re too passionate about the causes your support to just step down.” Then he let out a sigh “And if you step back, you’re letting him win.”

“How so?” She asked

“He did this to scare you into submission,” Dean told her “you’re strong and you proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Don’t let him win.”

She let his words sink in as her heart pounded in her ears.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Three days later; Julianna was laying on a bench at a tattoo studio with her right arm laying by her head. Dean held her left hand as the artist buzzed the needle and they watched as he permanently etched the words in a delicate script into her skin.

 

This is my fight song.

Take back my life song.

My power’s turned on; I’ll be strong.

‘Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me.

 

“What do you think?” She asked Dean.

He smirked and squeezed her hand.

“Perfect.” He said “Absolutely perfect.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: OH MAH GAWD, where to start? Fluff, feels (so.many.feels), angst, language, SMUT, oral (male and female receiving), unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it IRL), fingering, hand job, shower sex, spanking, dirty talk, secrecy…..I think that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: HERE IT FINALLY IS!!!! Julianna and Dean’s wedding!!! There’s a time jump from when they got engaged; so the wedding takes place 1 year after the proposal. I’m so excited for you guys to finally read this. It’s a long one; so grab a snack, a drink and buckle up! I have a visuals post coming after this. As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. Pictures and gif are not mine. I found them on tumblr, Pinterest and good old Google. ONE MORE THING; Juju Bee (and all variations of it) is Julianna’s nickname among her family.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

When they stepped off the plane at Savannah/ Hilton Head International Airport, both Julianna and Dean were all ready sweating.

“Lord Jesus in heaven,” Julianna said “I forget how bad the humidity can get down here. I’m sweating like a whore in church!”

Dean threw back his head and laughed

“You’ve been in DC for too long,” Dean told her as he took her hand “it’s like we’re wearing the heat.”

 

They made their way to the waiting black Chevy Suburban and to the camera flashes. Ever since her dramatic rescue over a year ago, the media attention on Dean and Julianna had reached its peek when the White House announced they were getting married. The media dubbed them the new John F Kennedy Jr and Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy.

“Didn’t they die in a plane crash?” Claire had asked after hearing her sister’s new title on the news.

Julianna had nodded

“They did, why?” Julianna had asked

“Why would they compare you guys to such a tragedy? That’s so mean!” Claire had said

“I don’t think that’s what it’s about.” Alexis said “I think they’re comparing Juju and Dean to them because of all the media coverage and because they’re young and good looking just like Carolyn and John.”

Julianna had smiled

In the present day, they rode in the convoy on the way to Julianna’s parent’s estate. It had been in the family for as long as Julianna could remember. She was in the process of digging through the history of the house, but had put it on pause once she had decided to get married there.

“When my family first made it to the Colonies,” she told Dean “they landed in Savannah.”

“What year?” He asked

“Early 1846,” She told him “potato famine. They brought all their worldly possessions and settled here.”

They made a left hand turn on to an unassuming dirt road, where they came upon a gate after roughly a mile. The driver punched in a code and the gate slowly opened. They drove from dirt onto a paved driveway that was lined with trees. Ahead, in the distance, Dean could see the house and it made his jaw drop. It looked like something that had been taken straight from Gone With The Wind, with its double porch and massive, white columns.

“This belongs to your family?” He asked

“Yep,” She said “it wasn’t always like this. It started out as a simple farm house and over the years it grew into this.”

“What? Tara?” He asked and she laughed

“Yeah, kind of. It’s part of the Historical Preservation Project. All of the architecture is reminiscent of the time period. Some of the furnishings even managed to make it through the years in pretty good condition.”

“This place is gigantic.” He said as they pulled up to the front door.

“It was built in the Greek Revival style; see the details in the columns?” She asked him “It sits on twelve acres, has almost 10,000 square feet of living space. 10 bedrooms, 6 and a half baths. The property also has a barn and guest cottage where we’ll spend the night after we get married.”

“Wow.” He said simply as the door beside him opened and they got out. After they greeted the on hand staff, Julianna gave Dean a tour of the house, telling him what she knew about the various rooms and the residents that had lived there. Once the tour was over, they met their wedding planner, Holly, in the backyard. Petite and blonde, Holly was a bundle of contagious energy.

“How was your trip down?” Holly asked Julianna after she hugged both of them.

“Uneventful,” Julianna said “the way we like it.”

With a warm smile, Holly showed them where the wedding arch was being constructed against the backdrop of weeping willows that lined the property.

“We’re going to have lights and lanterns in all of the trees,” Holly said “the brick path project worked out perfectly.”

Julianna looked down and saw the gorgeous brick path and smiled. The house already had a brick path that led to a seating area just under a giant oak tree that had been there since before Julianna’s ancestors settled the property. Over time though; the path had deteriorated and been over grown with small plants and moss. She commissioned a local company to rip out the old bricks, replace them and widen the path by 2 feet so that there would be plenty of room for the guests to walk and make their way to their seats. Julianna has agonized over what pattern the brick should be in for nearly a week.

“UHG!” she shouted one night in frustration “I can’t decide. Basket weave or diagonal herring bone?”

“It’s just bricks,” Dean said, looking at the samples over Julianna’s shoulder “is anyone going to care about a fucking pattern?”

Julianna shot him a dangerous look and he immediately backed down.

“I CARE about the fucking pattern,” she said “not only do I have to pick out a pattern, but I also have to pick out the SHADE of brick that I want AND what color the masonry is going to be. My parents put me in charge and gave me a budget and I want it to be PERFECT.”

“Okay,” he relented “I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t realize it meant that much to you.”

She took a deep breath and he handed her a beer from the fridge. He massaged her shoulders as she let out a sigh. Dean leaned into her ear and said

“Close your eyes, listen to me and concentrate on your breathing,” in a soothing tone “deep breaths in and out okay?”

She nodded and did as he asked, focusing on her breathing as he kept massaging her shoulders.

“Think about the beach,” he told her “sand between your toes, a cold drink in your hand. It’s not too hot. Not too cold, the breeze is blowing just perfectly, waves crashing into the shore.”

“Mhhhh,” she said quietly “that sounds nice.”

“Keep thinking about that, no more brick talk for a little bit,” he asked “I’m right here.”

They were quiet for a long time as he gently worked out the knots in her shoulders; his warm, soothing touch turned her into putty in his hands. Eventually, he stopped and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

“Better now?” he asked and she nodded

“Thank you, I needed that.” she told him.

In the end, she had decided on a herringbone patter for the walk way and a basket weave pattern for the area right below the oak tree where the arch would be and the wedding part would be standing. They stepped off the wooden patio and followed the brick path that led to the wedding arch. The base, made of a metal garden arch, was currently being laced with branches, leaves and flowers that matched their wedding colors.

“The ceremony will take place after sunset so that you’ll have a candle light ceremony. The weather is supposed to be cool and pleasant. If, god forbid, we have to move the ceremony inside, we already have that planned as well.” Holly told them

Julianna nodded, but Dean could feel her tensing up beside him.

“Sounds good to me,” she said “I need to eat something though.”

“I’ll take care of that, you two head inside and I’ll get someone to fix you guys plates.” Holly said

Dean simply nodded and then wrapped an arm around Julianna’s shoulders as they walked.

“Are you okay?” He asked and she nodded.

“I’m fine.” she answered automatically.

Dean let that answer slide until Julianna had something to eat. After, he pulled her to the side and into a vacant bedroom.

“Talk to me,” he said “I know you’re not okay.”

“What makes you say that?” She asked him. He could feel her defenses going up but he took her hand and gently said

“You seem like you’re in auto pilot and you’re not really enjoying this. What’s going on?”

He felt her hand go clammy in his and her fingers begin to shake. She closed her eyes as if to try and calm herself, but it seemed like everything bubbled to the surface all at once. When she opened her eyes, tears fell out of them.

“I didn’t want any of this,” she told him quietly “I didn’t want this circus.”

He pulled her into a hug and asked

“Why didn’t you tell me?” as he held her tightly “I would’ve put a stop to this if you didn’t want this.”

“We can’t.” She told him as she buried her face in his chest “My family, your family, all these politicians, the people? This is what they want. Their own royal wedding to rival William and Kate’s AND Harry and Meghan’s.”

He stroked her hair and asked

“What did you want?”

She turned her head to the side and held him, her arms around his middle.

“I don’t know.” She said

He gave her a knowing smile

“You do too, I know that vivid imagination of yours had SOMETHING planned,” he said “tell me what you wanted.”

“You and me,” she said as she closed her eyes “with our parents and siblings on a yacht in the Mediterranean. We’d say our vows, go swimming, eat authentic Mediterranean food and drink wine until we passed out.”

She could picture it all so clearly in her head; the clear blue and turquoise water, the warm, salty air blowing through her hair as the yacht bobbed gently in the water, the sun casting its gorgeous glow on them.

Dean suddenly had an idea, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” he said “I wish I had known, I would’ve fixed this.”

“I tried,” she told him and pulled back from him “my parents dug their heels in and made me do this.”

He pushed her hair out of her eyes and then kissed her forehead.

“It’s gonna be okay sweetness,” he told her “I promise.”

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅ 

 

That afternoon, they went out to eat at a micro brewery called Moon River Brewing Company. They sampled different kinds of beer and shared different appetizers 

They walked around with cups of beer in hand as they visited novelty shops and a candy store where they splurged and bought some chocolate covered pretzel rods, chocolate covered marshmallows on a stick and a big bag of gummy bears.

“Come on,” Dean told her as he extended his hand to her “we have somewhere to be.”

Julianna pouted as she ate her last marshmallow.

“You SAID we didn’t have a schedule.” She insisted.

“We don’t,” He told her “I have a surprise for you.”

She gave him a curious look but took his hand anyway. They walked down the street by the river until they came to a riverboat. It was teeming with charm; with its intricate railing around the boat decks, stark white and red paint with black smoke stacks and giant red paddle attached to the back.

They boarded and Dean tugged her up the stairs to the top deck.

“I heard we’ll get the best view from up here.” He told her as they climbed the stairs. They came upon a man in a smart blue suit who greeted Dean like they had been friends for years. He had black hair and a black beard to match.

“Right this way Mr. Winchester and Miss Mills.” He said.

“Who is that?” Julianna asked as they climbed the stairs.

“The first mate, Tom.” Dean told her as the stairs opened up to a smaller upper deck where two men stood waiting for them.

Dean stopped walking and turned to Julianna.

“What’s going on?” She asked, sounding uneasy.

Dean squeezed her hands tightly

“I know you didn’t want a three ring circus,” he said “and I realize there are certain things we have to do because of who we are. We’re public figures, whether we want to be or not.” He took a breath and said “I wanted something just for us; you and me.”

“Are we gonna get married right now?” She asked, her eyes wide and her heart stopping in her chest.

“We’ll still go through all the hoopla the day after tomorrow,” he told her “I thought this might be a way to take some of the pressure off both of us.”

She was shaking as he pulled her into his arms.

“If you don’t want to, I understand. You want our families around, which I love you for.” He said “I just wanted us to relax and be able to enjoy this. That’s all.”

They stood silently, hugging as she struggled to find her voice and her words.

“I don’t,” she paused “I don’t know if I can-“ she stopped again “if I can without my-our-family. Friends.”

He shushed her and smoothed her hair

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” he said “I was trying to help and I upset you, didn’t I?”

She shook her head

“No,” she said as she clutched him, tears falling down her cheeks “this is so sweet and thoughtful.” She looked around “Wait a second, we talked about this didn’t we?!”

“You mentioned it and your Mom said she gets seasick.” He said with a shrug “So, that idea was vetoed.”

“We never do this,” she told him as he held her face in his hands, wiping her tears away “spontaneous stuff.”

He nodded

“You’re right, we don’t.” He agreed.

In the sunset, with the fading sunlight catching the different shades of brown and blonde in his hair and the reddish tint to his scruff, his adorable smile beaming back at her and the look of adoration on his face; she couldn’t help being stunned by his appearance. However, in that moment, not only did his good looks come through, but so did the tender, loving heart he kept hidden away from the harshness of the world. He’d let her in; embracing, sheltering and protecting her when she didn’t have the strength to stand on her own.

That, she decided, was a man worth breaking every preconceived rule about getting married for.

“Okay,” She said “let’s do it.”

He looked taken aback and asked

“Do you mean it?”

She nodded vigorously

“Yes,” She said “I mean it. Let’s do this.”

He kissed her hard and held her tightly

“I love you,” he murmured in her ear “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” she told him, holding him just as tightly “more than I can say.”

They pulled back, grinning at each other and then approached Tim, who introduced them to Rob, the captain of the ship. In his late 30’s with blonde hair, a strawberry blonde beard and bright blue eyes, he reminded Julianna of a better looking Jude Law.

“We’re ready.” Dean said and Rob smiled.

“Glad to hear it,” he said “we set sail in ten minutes, help yourselves to some champagne and once we get going, we’ll get you two married.”

Dean looked at Julianna, who squeezed one of his hands with both of hers.

“Sounds perfect.” She said, looking up at Dean.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

The next day when Julianna woke up, she couldn’t believe what they had done the night before. They decided to keep it a secret, so as not to upset anyone. A slow smile crossed her face as she felt fingertips lazily skimming over her bare back. She turned her head to face Dean, who was awake and laying on his side

“Good morning beautiful.” he said with a tender smile.

“Morning handsome,” she greeted him and slid closer to him “how’d you sleep?”

He slid his arm around her and pulled her so that she was halfway laying on top of him; her head on his shoulder and her leg over his hip.

“Amazingly, as always when you’re close by.” he said and kissed her forehead. They laid in silence for a little bit, their fingers making nonsensical patterns on each other’s skin. She picked her head up and kissed his chest.

“I love you.” she told him

“I love you too.” he answered and kissed her.

 

Once they were out of bed and dressed, they went downstairs and ate breakfast, then prepared to greet the wedding party that would be arriving within the hour. Holly and Julianna had put together a luncheon for the bridesmaids and groomsmen just before the rehearsal where they would be given the presents Julianna ans Dean had picked out for them as a way to thank them for being in the wedding. At precisely one o'clock, the familiar black Suburbans pulled up in front of the house. Out came the members of Dean’s Suicide Squad, plus his brother Sam, would would be best man.

In the next cars were Julianna’s bridesmaids; Charlie Bradbury and Eileen Leahy, who had been her roommates in college. Jo Harvelle and Meg Masters were next; they had been friends with Julianna since they were in diapers. After them were Claire and Alexis, who would both be maids of honor since Julianna couldn’t decide between the two of them.

Once everyone was inside and properly introduced, they were escorted out on to the patio that was just off the sun room. It was brick, just like the walk way, and would serve as the dance floor and outside bar area during the reception. Lunch was served buffet style where they were served hors doeuvres; consisting of various cheeses, fruits and vegetables, along with mini beef wellingtons, bite sized grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup served in a shot glass and mini pumpkin pies.

As the luncheon was under way, all of the parents arrived. The first to show up were the Winchesters, Mary and John. Julianna could see that good looks ran in the family; John was taller than Dean but still shorter than Sam, with salt and pepper hair and intense hazel eyes like Sam’s. Dean was built like him, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. Mary was blonde with blue eyes and a sweet smile that resembled Dean’s. After them was the President and the First Lady, who greeted the Winchesters warmly and invited them to help themselves to the food. Once everyone was fed, Julianna stood up and got everyone’s attention.

“I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. Each of you has made this day possible and I can honestly say, this planning wouldn’t have gone as smoothly if each and every one of you hadn’t pitched in. So, on behalf of myself and Dean, thank you so much.” Their friends and family clapped and with some help from Dean, Holly passed out the gifts to the wedding party and the parents. “In the bags or boxes, you’ll all find something that you can use for tomorrow, these are just some small tokens from Dean and I to let you know how much we appreciate all of you.”

The bridesmaids and maids of honor were given bags that were in the wedding colors with each other their initials monogrammed on it. Inside was jewelry for them to wear on the wedding day, sandals to wear during the ceremony and and emergency kit in anticipation for any mishaps.

The groomsmen were given boxes that contained cuff links with their call signs engraved on them, flasks with their first initial stamped into it and a Swiss army knife.

The parents were given the exact same things; but each father’s cuff links had their initials engraved on them. Each box and bag also contained handwritten letters from Julianna and Dean, saying thank you to them. Everyone was surprised and stunned by the presents and they all clamored to hug the bride and groom.

 

The wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch; once that was finished up, the catering for the rehearsal dinner showed up and they were treated to steaks and a mashed potato bar, complete with all of the fixings as well as a bar so everyone could unwind.

Dean and Julianna stood off to the side, watching their friends and families mingle, laughing and having a good time.

“I love this,” she told him “I wish this could’ve been our actual wedding.”

He nodded in agreement and then asked

“You don’t regret the way did things do you?”

She shook her head

“No, not all. I’m glad we did things the way we did. I mean that.” she told him.

He smiled and they kissed.

 

The party continued late into the night, but everyone finally decided to go to bed so they could get some sleep.

“It’s gonna be weird,” Dean said as they stood outside would be his and Sam’s bedroom for the night “you not being in the bed with me.”

“I know,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck “but I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be the one in the white dress.”

“I’ll look for you.” He said with a grin and a wink.

They shared one last sweet kiss and he pressed his forehead to hers before giving her a smile.

“I love you so much.” he murmured

“I love you too.” she murmured back.

 

When she went into her room, Julianna found all the girls sitting around, laughing and joking.

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be asleep?” Julianna asked, faking annoyance.

“Probably,” Charlie said but we’re throwing you a surprise bachlorette party!”

“My bachlorette party was two weeks ago!” Julianna reminded her

“Come on Juju, let us have fun!” Jo said enthusiastically.

Julianna looked at their smiling faces and grinned

“Sure, okay.” she said and bounded across the room to join her friends and sisters. Each of them gave her naughty gifts; including handcuffs, blindfolds, lingerie and massage oils. They were all giggling hysterically when Charlie handed over the last present.

“The first piece is a gag gift,” she said “the other part is your real present.”

Julianna unwrapped the first item, labeled with a big number 1 on it. It was a pair of blue underwear with the word “Dean's” stitched across the butt, making Julianna laugh.

“Mrs. Winchester was too long, so I went with Dean's” Charlie told her

“Good choice.” Julianna said and then unwrapped the second present, which was a red, plaid shirt with the words “Mrs. Winchester” stitched across the back of it in white.

“Aw, Charlie, I love this!!” Julianna exclaimed “Thanks ladies, you guys are dirty under the surface!”

After cleaning up and the girls left, Julianna settled into bed and did her best to get some sleep.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Julianna took a deep breath, her nerves humming in her skin as she waited for Claire and Alexis take their places at the alter. She squeezed Joel’s arm as her heart thundered in her chest.

“We’re ready when you are.” Holly, her wedding planner, said with a smile. Julianna closed her eyes and it felt like her memories with Dean were flashing through her mind in a flip book.

“Will you comfort, honor and keep her? For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?” Rob asked

“I will.” Dean answered

 

She exhaled and looked at Joel, who smiled at her. He squeezed her hand with his and Julianna nodded.

“Let’s rock and roll.” She said

 

The doors swung open as the sounds of piano, cello and violin music filled the crisp, fall air. With candles, lanterns and twinkling lights scattered around, the grounds of the house looked like something out of a romantic fairy tale and standing at the front of the aisle, looking like he was having a hard time breathing, was her Prince Charming. He wore a smart, navy blue suit with a grey vest, maroon tie and a white shirt under that. With his hair perfectly quaffed and his beard trimmed just so, Dean looked as handsome as ever.

 

Everything around Dean seemed to vanish except for Julianna. He had been right when he said she was his angel, but now she looked even better than any angel he could have imagined. She seemed to glow as the candlelight bounced off of the delicate bead work on the bodice of her dress and off of her face as her eyes shone. She broadly grinned at him, she’d traded her scarlet red lipstick for a darker red, which he found even more alluring. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped forward, admiring the woman in front of him. The officiant, Castiel Novack, had been a clergyman and counselor that had deployed with Dean and his unit overseas. He’d been someone Dean could talk to when the mental strain had been too much and they’d developed a fast friendship. Castiel had been utterly delighted when Dean asked him to officiate his and Julianna’s wedding.

“You may be seated.” Castiel told the guests, who had stood when Julianna had walked down the aisle. Once they were seated, Castiel went on. “Ladies and gentlemen, we’re gathered here in the sight of friends, loved ones and nature to witness the union of these two souls, Julianna Marie Mills and Dean Robert Winchester in matrimony.” He cleared his throat and looked at Joel “Who presents this woman to be married to this man?”

Joel looked over his shoulder and motioned for Jody to come over to Julianna’s other side. She looked confused at first but Claire and Alexis motioned her as well. Jody shakily got up, her face flushing nearly as red as the bridesmaids dresses. She wore a long, navy blue dress with beading on the bodice and silver heels as she stepped up to Julianna’s other side, looping her arm through her daughters.

“Her mother and I do.” Joel told Castiel, who nodded. Jody’s mouth trembled and her face split into a grin. Julianna turned her head of her Mom and kissed her cheek, doing her best to keep her tears at bay.

“Love you Mom.” She said in Jody’s ear.

“I love you too Juju Bee.” Her mother said fondly and hugged her. Julianna turned to Joel who kissed her cheek.

“I love you, my darling girl.” Joel said to Julianna, who couldn’t hold back the tears any more. One fell down her cheek and said

“I love you too Dad.” As she kissed his cheek.

Joel took Julianna’s hand and placed it in Dean’s, then clapped him on the shoulder as he leaned in.

“Take care of my girl okay?” Joel asked and Dean nodded

“I will.” Dean assured him.

Joel gave him a nod, then he and Jody took their seats, holding hands.

Julianna and Dean stepped in front of Castiel and Julianna handed her flowers to Alexis. She and Dean held hands, squeezing each other’s fingers as Castiel began to speak.

“In a kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love- I and my Annabel Lee; with a love that the winged seraphs of heaven coveted her and me.” he started “That’s a quote from the bride’s favorite poet, Edgar Allen Poe. A love that was more than love is the reason we are all here today. Love is the universal language; love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things. Love never fails.”

Dean grinned broadly at this statement and Castiel continued.

“Some how, in this world that we live in, each of us has found someone to love and that loves us in return. This is not just exclusive to marriage; what love really creates is a family. Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, bet you didn’t know that’s what the ACTUAL quote is.”

The guests let out a collective chuckle and Castiel added

“We’re not just joining two lives, we’re joining two families and making a new one, if that isn’t a reason to celebrate, I don’t know what is.” He smiled at Julianna and Dean and then said “The couple has elected to write their own vows, which they will now exchange.” He nodded to Julianna, who looked at Claire. Claire handed her a folded up piece of paper with a nod. Julianna shook as she unfolded the paper, quick, nervous breaths coming from her mouth.

“And I thought delivering a public speech was nerve wracking.” She joked and everyone laughed as she looked up at Dean with a smile. “Today, I marry my best friend, which is something I always hoped I would say on my wedding day. Growing up, I knew I wanted two things; to be very tall and to marry a prince. Well, I didn’t grow up to be very tall,” She paused as they laughed “and I had to kiss a lot of frogs before I met my prince. Dean, when you came into my life; I was having a lot of trouble finding my footing in this world. I’d gone from living a relatively quiet life to suddenly having more attention than I was used to. I was a nervous wreck if I’m being perfectly honest.” She smiled and gripped the paper harder “But with one shake of your hand and the quiet, but strong reassurance you gave me made me realize that I would, in fact, be okay. From that day on, you became my rock; when I’m weak, you’re there to hold me up. When I’m sad or scared, you’re there to comfort me. When I’m happy, you’re there to celebrate. Through our triumphs and tragedies, we have always had one another. As we stand in front of everyone we love, I promise that I will love you from this day until the end of my days.”

Dean looked on the verge of tears as he squeezed her hand, she watched as a single tear fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up paper. Julianna handed her paper back to Claire and Dean coughed to clear his throat.

“Well, that’s gonna be a tough act to follow.” He said and a few people chuckled as Julianna squeezed his fingers. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

“When I would imagine finding my wife, none of the things I imagined ever compared to when happened when it happened for real. When I got my job as a Secret Service Agent and got assigned to the President’s eldest daughter, I’ll admit that I rolled my eyes and said great, another spoiled, rich girl to follow around.”

A few people, including Julianna, laughed as he went on

“However, I was completely floored when I met Julianna, the first thing I noticed was how genuinely she spoke to the people around her. Her hand shake, her laugh and her smile were sincere. The more I got to know her and the more time I spent with her, my preconceived notions of her flew out the window. It felt like the sun rose again in my life, I was seeing in color again for the first time in a long time. At first I was scared, which I hate admitting, I didn’t think I deserved someone as good and wonderful as Julianna in my life. Through her sweetness, her steady grace and endless capacity for caring, she helped me realize that every once in a while, life throws you a bounce. She was my bounce.”

An enchanted smile crossed her face and Dean gave her a wink.

“Julianna, in front of everyone we know and love, I promise that I will love you from this day until the end of my days.”

Castiel flipped a page in the book in front of him and then looked at Dean and asked

“Dean, do you take Julianna to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Dean said with a grin then Castiel turned to Julianna.

“Julianna, do you take Dean to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him so long as you both shall live?”

Julianna nodded and said

“I do.”

Julianna turned to Claire, who handed her Dean’s ring with tears streaming down her face. Julianna gave her sister a warm smile and a nod of reassurance. Dean turned to Sam as he let a tear fall down his cheek.

“Congratulations.” Sam mouthed to Dean.

“Thank you.” Dean mouthed back as Sam placed Julianna’s wedding band into his brother’s hand.

When they turned back to each other, Julianna and Dean were both grinning and Castiel said

“Dean, place the ring on Julianna’s finger and repeat after me.”

Dean nodded as Julianna held out her left hand and Dean placed the ring just past her first knuckle.

“Julianna, with this ring,” Dean said “I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward you shall not walk alone. May my arms be your shelter and my heart be your home.” He slid the ring all the way to the base of her finger as it sparkled in the candlelight.

With shaking hands, Julianna repeated the motion, placing the ring on Dean’s finger just past the first knuckle and repeated the words.

“Dean, with this ring,” she told him “I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward you shall not walk alone. May my arms be your shelter and my heart be your home.”

She slid the Tungsten band to the base of his finger and then switched her engagement ring from her right hand to her left hand where it joined her wedding band.

“With vows and rings exchanged,” Castiel said “and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dean, you may now kiss the bride.”

Dean took Julianna’s face in his hands and fiercely, but tenderly, kissed her as their guests cheered and clapped. In that moment, it felt like the world around them melted away and it was just the two of them, if only for a split second. When he pulled back, he was grinning like a fool and her grin mirrored his. Julianna retrieved her flowers from Alexis as she and Dean faced their guests.

“It’s my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mister and Missus Dean Robert Winchester.”

Their guests cheered as the recessional music started up and they made their way down the aisle. They both stopped by where their parents were sitting and hugged all four of them. Joel, Jody, John and Mary were all pleasantly surprised by this gesture, even Mary was brought to tears.

After hugging their parents and new in-laws, Dean and Julianna retreated inside the house and up the stairs to Julianna’s room.

Once the door was shut, Julianna put her flowers to the side and hugged Dean tightly. He returned the hug, one hand at the base of her neck and the other on the small of her back and they just held each other as they heard the music keep going. They stood like that for a solid minute before they pulled back and looked at one another.

“We did it.” She told him “We really did it.”

“We did,” he said as he gently stroked her face “you look incredible.”

“So do you,” She told him as she straightened the lapel on his jacket and his tie “god you clean up nicely.”

“But you,” He said as he pulled back and turned her in a slow circle to admire her from all angles. The back of her dress dipped low to show off her bare back and he let out a whistle “I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his midsection, laying her head on his chest.

“I love you,” She told him “I love you so much.”

“I love you too my angel.” He answered as he kissed her forehead.

“You were right you know,” she told him, looking up at him “about getting married on the riverboat?”

“I was?” He asked, looking down at her.

“It took some of the pressure off, just like you said it would.” She told him.

He grinned and kissed her again.

After another minute of them being alone, Julianna and Dean went downstairs and took pictures with their wedding party as the guests started on cocktails and hors doeuvres Once the pictures were taken, the wedding party hit the bar, which had been cleared of the guests so they could get a drink and something to eat before they went into the reception.

“We paid for food we barely get to eat?” Dean asked as the bartender handed him a beer.

“I warned you that was going to happen.” Julianna said as she took a sip of her beer. Dean looked around and then leaned into her

“Think we can sneak off and eat?” He asked

She looked at him and said

“That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me but we can’t.”

“Why not?” He asked “It’s our wedding.”

“We have a schedule,” she told him “we have to stick to it or everything is gonna get messed up.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean said and put his beer to the side and took her hand “I know this is the be all, end all for you. I haven’t asked for one thing, but can I have this? A meal alone with my new wife?” and he gave her a sad puppy face, complete with a pout.

She sighed and bit her lip.

“You know I can’t resist that. You bastard.” She said.

He laughed and got Sam’s attention. Sam walked over to them and Dean explained their plan and Sam nodded.

“I’ll tell Holly, you two make yourselves scarce.” Sam said.

They grabbed their beers and used the backstair case of the house to go back up to Julianna’s room. The only table in the room was a coffee table, so they sat on the floor as Holly brought them two plates full of food and silverware.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get you guys some chairs or something?” She asked.

Julianna shook her head as Dean said

“No, this is perfect.”

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

They ate and talked about how they had gotten ready that day, laughing and joking. When they were finished, they stood up and prepared to walk down stairs to greet their guests.

“Wait,” Julianna said “one more thing.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

She set her drink to the side and opened up her closet. She took out the red plaid shirt Charlie had given her and showed the back of it to Dean.

“What do you think?” She asked him.

He gave her a heart stopping smile and said

“Perfect, as always.”

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

They went downstairs and around to different tables greeting and hugging their guests. Everyone gave them well wishes and told them what a wonderful time they were having so far. After making their way around the reception, Dean and Julianna were ushered to the dance floor for their first dance to “Iris” by the Goo Goo Dolls. She grinned up at him as they swayed to the song.

“It all came full circle, didn’t it?” She asked him and he nodded.

“Through the mud, rain and too many drunk people, this is what I remember most about that night.” He said, pressing his forehead to hers. She gently kissed him and closed her eyes, her hand running up into the short hairs on the back of his head.

“When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” He softly sang in her ear and she grinned broadly as they ended the song with him dipping her. They separated and Julianna grabbed Joel’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor for their father and daughter dance to “Tough Little Boys” by Gary Allan. 

“Dad,” Julianna said as the song started “thank you.”

“For what Bee?” He asked as they swayed.

“For,” she paused as her eyes welled up “for being an awesome Dad. I love you.”

Joel swallowed a lump in his throat and said

“I love you too Bee.”

 

When it was Dean’s turn to dance with Mary, she was a nervous wreck.

“I can’t remember when was the last time I danced!” She told Dean and he laughed.

“We’re not at a dancing competition Mom,” he told her “just dancing at my wedding.”

She grinned at him and hugged him tightly as “You’ll Be In My Heart” by Phil Collins started to play.

“My first boy,” Mary said, more to herself than to Dean “now you’re all grown up and married to a beautiful girl. Where did the time go?”

Dean chuckled as they swayed.

“Love you too Mom.” Dean said and kissed her cheek.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅ 

 

After the cake was cut, the garter and bouquet were tossed, Dean and Julianna danced and drank with their guests well into the night before they had the last dance of the evening to “I’ve Had The Time of My Life” from Dirty Dancing.

Dean held Julianna closely as they watched their guests, smiling.

“This was amazing.” She told him “Even better than I planned.”

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

“Is it bad, now all I can think about is getting you alone and out of that dress?” He asked in her ear.

She laughed and asked

“Why am I not surprised?”

“You married me.” He told her and held up his finger, he was still getting accustomed to wearing the band on his finger.

“That I did.” She told him and they kissed.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

After a sparkler send off, Julianna and Dean climbed into Dean’s Impala and drove off to the guest house on the property where they would spend their wedding night. When they approached the secluded cottage, they got out of the Impala and walked to the front door. Dean bent down, picked Julianna up and threw her over his shoulder as she laughed.

“You’re supposed to carry me like a baby!” She yelled as he opened the door and carried her over the threshold.

“What fun would that be?” He asked “I’m gonna manhandle you.” He shut and locked the door behind them and then set her down. Her face was tinged red from the blood flowing to her face as she smacked his shoulder.

“You ass!” She said and sat down on a bench by the door.

“What’re you doing?” He asked

“Taking off my shoes,” she told him “my feet are KILLING me.”

“Nuh uh,” he said and took her hand “You look like a Christmas present and I want to unwrap ALL of it.”

She laughed and stood as he scooped her up and carried her down the hall and to the bedroom, bridal style.

“See, THIS is how you carry your bride.” She told him as she opened the door. She got a glance into the room and saw rose petals all over the floor and she gasped. “OH MY GOD,” she breathed and he laughed.

“Surprised?” He asked and set her down. She looked around and saw lanterns all around the room that had candles in them, a heart made of rose petals in the middle of the bed and a bottle of chilling champagne next to the bed.

“You did this?!” She asked as she looked at him and he nodded

“With a little help,” he said as he loosened his tie “I wanted to surprise my wife and be REALLY romantic.”

“Oh, you done me proud handsome.” She told him as she walked back over to him and kissed him. This kiss was slow and full of passion as she pulled his jacket off of him and cast it aside.

“You look so beautiful,” he told her as he cupped her face “I’m almost sad to take this dress off you.”

“You won’t be sad when we see what I have underneath it for you.” She told him with a mischievous grin.

His eyebrows shot up in intrigue as he took off the plaid shirt she was wearing and tossed it aside. She unbuttoned his vest and took his tie off. He shrugged out of the vest and she swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it down and off of him. He took off his shoes as she pressed his back to the wall, kissing him over and over again, the heat between them building. He ran his hands down the low V in the back of her dress and asked

“How do I get you out of this?”

She laughed

“Just a zipper, I promise.” She told him and turned around. He kissed the base of her neck as he unzipped the dress, she shoulders loosening and falling open. He gently pushed the shoulders of the dress down, showering her bare shoulders in open mouth kisses and sweet love bites. Once the dress was unzipped, it pooled around her feet and he got a good look at her. She was wearing the panties Charlie had given her as a gag gift.

She turned and faced him, he was grinning like crazy.

“I’m guessing you saw your surprise?” She asked and he nodded, helping her step out of her dress. Left in just her panties and heels, he licked his lips as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as he got up on the bed with her and laid her on her back.

“God, I’m so,” he kissed her “fucking” kiss “lucky.” He pulled back and looked at her, her lust blown eyes met his and he said “I have the sexiest wife ever.”

She grinned and tugged his undershirt off of him, his chest finally bare.

“You no slouch yourself there buddy,” she told him as she admired his chiseled physique as he sat up on his knees. She unbuckled his pants, and undid the button as they kissed. He ran his hands up and down her back as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down. He got off the bed and finished taking off his pants and socks as she bit her lip, watching him. He joined her on the bed and laid her against the pillows. He picked her leg up, running his hand from her ankle to her knee.

“Mh, as much as I like you in your heels and underwear,” he said “these have to go.”

She nodded and he deftly pulled her heels off and put them aside. He crawled up between her legs kissing from her belly up to her neck as she squirmed underneath him, her hands running up his strong, bare back.

“Dean, Dean.” She sighed as he reached her ear, tugging the lobe in between his teeth.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked in her ear “Should I eat you out until you scream and come all over my mouth?” She moaned, her hands on his shoulders “Or should I bend you over and take you until you make those sweet noises that I love so much?”

“Oh fuck, Dean!” She said, feeling her panties soak, both of those options sounded amazing. Deciding two could play at this game she added.

“Or should you let me to suck you off until you come all down my throat?”

He literally growled in her ear as she kissed his neck and he rutted his cloth covered core into hers.

“Mh, tell me more about that.” He said

“Let me have that big, hard cock in my mouth,” she told him “so can lick all over your shaft and suck on you HARD. Take your balls in my hand and play with them just the way you like?” She asked and bit his ear “How would you like that Mr. Winchester?”

He pinned her hands by her head and kissed her hard.

“Mrs. Winchester, I believe you have the filthiest mouth I’ve ever heard.” He said when he pulled back from her.

“You love it.” She told him and he nodded. He kissed down to the base of her throat, sucking a dark mark into her skin. She cried out as she arched into him and he kissed his way back down her body. He quickly slid her panties off and ducked his head down, he started with gentle licks and sucks through her soaking folds, his hands caressing her skin. She whined and tried to get him to move faster.

“Dean, please!” She begged

“So sweet when you beg,” he said with a smirk “be patient and relax sweet girl.”

She huffed and laid back as his mouth enveloped her and he generously sucked on her.

“Ohhhhhhhh fuck,” she moaned as his tongue pushed inside her, moving in and out while his hands slid up her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. “Oh!” She cried as his hands cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them, his tongue lapping over every inch, as if she were his last meal. She moaned and twisted under him, sighing and her back arching more. “Dean, oh god, Dean, just-FUCK!-oh god just like that!”

He squeezed her breasts again, her hardened nipples poking out between his middle and forefingers. He slightly pinched them as she cried out. Words failed, her cries and moans grew louder as she reached the edge, gripped his hair tightly, feeling the knot in her lower belly explode. She shuttered, the orgasm rocked her as he obscenely slurped up everything she had to give him. When she finally stilled he slid up her body and kissed her sweetly.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, she ran her fingers through his hair as his lips met hers “that was fucking intense.”

He chuckled and wriggled out of his underwear.

“Still want me?” He asked and she nodded, her fingers running from his hair to the sides of his face.

“I’m always GONNA want you,” She told him “you’re my everything Dean Winchester.”

He gave her his legendary smirk and sank deeply into her. He stayed still for a few seconds as they groaned. She sat up, mounting his lap as she began to grind on him. She still held his face as she started to soak his lap with her juices.

“Dean,” she whimpered “Dean, god!”

He pulled her flush against him as they shared a hot, languid kiss.

“Julie,” he moaned into her mouth, his fingers digging into the small of her back “that’s it baby, take it. Take what you want.”

“I wanna make you come,” She told him as she tugged on his hair, making him look at her “I want to ride you so hard.”

He kissed her hard again as she moved on top of him. She pressed a kiss on to his mouth, her tongue rolling with his as she slammed into him.

“Slower baby,” he told her and she did as he commanded, her hips going from erratic to slow and deliberate “there you go, just like that sweetheart. FUCK!”

He threw his head back and cried out again as she kissed the hollow of his throat, all over his collar bone and neck while her fingernails dragged down his shoulders.

“Yes!” He cried as he moved with her “oh fuck, that’s my girl! There you go!”

She picked her head up and looked at him, his attention snapped to her as she kissed his full, delicious lips.

“You love me handsome?” She asked him

“Yes,” he answered and kissed her “fuck, I love you.”

She moaned into their kiss as she leaned back, a moan filling the room.

“I’m gonna-OH FUCK!” She cried as her walls snapped down around him and he let go inside her with a shout of pleasure. They laid back against the pillows, blissed and worn out.

 

Later that night, after a few glasses of champagne and getting ready for bed, Julianna had passed out. Dean had gotten up, tugging on his boxer briefs so he could put out all the candles that were in the room. Before he blew out the last one, he looked back at his new wife. She laid on her stomach, her dark hair pulled into a braid, her bare back steadily rising and falling as she slept. The sheet on the bed covered her from the waist up, but she had one leg sticking out to keep cool. With a smile, he blew out the last candle and crawled into bed with her. Several notifications came up on his phone as he put it on the charger. One was a group text from Julianna’s sisters that read “headphones”. Curious, Dean plugged his headphones into the phone and he clicked on the video. When the video played, he heard Alexis ask

“What’s the first thing you noticed about Dean?”

“How tall he is!” Julianna said “He’s very, very tall.”

“But you’re really short, so everyone is very, very tall.” Claire said off camera. Julianna shot Claire a look and all the girls dissolved into giggles. With music playing, they had put together a slideshow for him with pictures and videos from the day. A lot of the photos were shots of Julianna getting ready for their wedding, including some of her with their families.

Claire’s voice interrupted the video which showed Sam.

“If you could give any advice to Dean right now, what would it be?” Claire asked Sam

“Run while you still can.” Sam said sarcastically into the camera, making both him and Claire laugh.

He watched as the video transitioned into their wedding, different people giving advice and saying silly things. At the end of the video was a card that read.

“Love you both; from Claire and Alexis.”

Dean gulped in surprise, he hadn’t been sure how the hell they had gotten that done in a few hours, but he was nonetheless grateful. He wrote to them

Ladies,

Thank you so much for this. Julie will love it; you two are extremely talented and I’m glad to have you as my sisters-in-law.

Dean hit “send” and then took his headphones out as he laid down. Julianna’s hand stretched for him and he took it. In her tired state, she curled into his side and nuzzled his chest. She mumbled something he couldn’t understand as he wrapped his arms around her. She let out a content sigh and went back to sleep.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅ 

 

As usual, the next morning, Dean was up before Julianna and decided to take a shower after he had a cup of coffee. He soaked under the piping hot water, the shower head raining down on him. His mind replayed the previous evening, it felt like something out of a dream. Better than any dream he had ever come up with. He soaped up his body and hair then rinsed, the water feeling like a massage on his sore shoulders. He heard the shower door open and close but didn’t turn around as he smirked to himself. Her cheek laid against his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his middle. At this, he turned slightly and saw her sapphire blue eyes looking up at him through thick, dark lashes.

“Good morning,” she said and kissed between his shoulder blades “Mr. Winchester.”

He smirked as she flattened her hands and moved them down to his waist.

“Can I help you?” He asked, amused as her finger roamed down his body to between his legs.

“I’m looking for something,” she said and then wrapped her hand around his half hardened member. He let out a gasp as she started to stroke him. “Ah, found it.” She said with a smile as she kept stroking him and he groaned at her touch as he started to swell in her hand.

“Fuck,” he breathed as she held his balls in her other hand, moving them just the way he liked as he squirmed against her, his head falling back “oh fuck, sweetheart.”

She pressed her chest hard into his back and said

“Shhhh, just relax handsome. I got you.”

She peppered his back and shoulders with sweet kisses as she kept working him in her hands. The sound of his moans and cries filled the bathroom as she brought him up higher, she increased the speed of her hands as he braced himself against the shower wall, moaning loudly.

“Fuck, god damn it sweetheart!” He swore “Fuck, I want to be deep in you so badly.”

“You do?” She cooed, not letting up on him “Fucking me with this fat cock?”

“Yessss!” he hissed through his teeth.

“Your hips pounding into my ass? Making it turn pink?” She asked as she tugged on him and he let out a loud cry.

“Fuck, YES!” He said, feeling his eyes roll back into his head “Playing with those pretty nipples while I fuck you?” He asked

She let out a moan into is back

“Yeah like that,” she told him “lick all over them making them nice and hard for you.”

“Let me come nice and deep in that hot, little pussy.” His wrecked voice choked out.

“Fuck,” she whined “fuck I want that so badly.”

“Oh fuck,” he said, his release coming quickly “I’m gonna-FUCK!-come sweetheart!”

She let go of him, slid around to his front and got on her knees. She resumed stroking him

“That’s it,” she encouraged him “Come for me handsome.” She then fully sheathed him into her mouth and he cried out, desperately chasing his release. He gently held her head in his hands as she flattened her tongue and he thrust into her mouth. He went as quickly as he knew she could take, moaning as he gripped her quickly damping hair tightly. He came, grunting as she swallowed every drop of seed that was coating the inside of her mouth. He breathed hard, releasing her as she stood, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Good morning yourself,” he said as he kissed her “Mrs. Winchester.”

She smiled through their kiss, her hands moving up his slick arms, over his shoulders and finally linking together on the back of his neck. He could still taste himself on her mouth as he pulled back, he placed his hands on her hips and she asked

“I need a favor, think you can help me?”

“That depends,” he said as he started to kiss her neck “what’s the favor?” He playfully nibbled on her skin, making her gasp and tighten her grip on him.

“When I woke up, I was all by myself and horny as hell.” She said and pulled back from him, making a pouty face at him.

“So THAT’S why you sneak attacked me.” He said, grinning and she nodded “You could have just said something, I would’ve fucked you.”

She let out a giggle and kissed him

“Well, then I wouldn’t have gotten to do what I just did, which you seemed to enjoy.”

He smirked

“I did,” he said “now it’s your turn.”

He backed her up against the shower wall, her skin against the cool tiles as he kissed her, slowly and deliberately. His tongue wound its way into her mouth, dancing with hers as she moaned, her nails pressing into his skin. He could still taste his remnants in her mouth, mixed with what tasted like mouth wash. She moaned freely into his mouth, her nails dragging down his shoulders as he began his decent down her body, kissing every inch he could get to. His tongue lavished her nipples with quick and deliberate licks making them come to attention as she squirmed and cried out. He kissed down her belly and to her hips as he sank to his knees, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder as he opened up her legs a little more. He gave her one slow lick from hole to clit, flattening his tongue and looking up at her as she moaned.

“Mor-more!” She stammered “Oh fuck, more please.”

“You know how much I love when you beg.” He said with a smirk and used his free hand to part her lower lips, opening her up as his tongue flicked its way through her soaking folds. She whined and moaned, gripping his hair tightly as the chord tightened in her lower belly. She cursed and cried out, his name dripping from her mouth like sweet nectar as he added in two fingers.

“Oh god, Dean!” She cried out as he pushed his fingers deeply into her, his thumb flicking over her clit, the chord tightening sharply as his thumb and tongue worked in unison. She thrust her hips hard into his fingers and let out a scream that she didn’t even know she was capable of as she blacked out for a second. The orgasm had come quickly, but he worked her through it, drawing it out until she could barely stand any more. He pulled his fingers out of her, licked them clean and then looked at her, she was breathing hard and looked totally sated as she grinned crookedly at him.

“Does that make up for my absence this morning?” He asked and she stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around him, her head laying on his chest. 

“Hmmm,” she pretended to ponder “I think you have some more making up to do.”

“Do I?” He asked and looked down at her.

“See, I remember being told I was going to get bent over and,” she thought back to the previous night “fucked until I made some noises you like?”

He chuckled and kissed her.

“I think that can be arranged.” He said, he cock swelling against her lower belly as they kissed. She sighed against his mouth and then asked 

“Dean?”

“Hm?” He answered through the kiss.

“Think we can take this to the bed? The water is getting cold.” She told him.

He chuckled and said

“Can’t have my lady getting cold.”

He shut the water off and they wrapped them selves in towels and got back into bed. Dean practically ripped the towel off Julianna as he discarding his own, crawling on top of her. They kissed quickly and steadily as she rolled over underneath him, getting on her hands and knees. 

“Mh, someone is eager.” he commented ad he lavished her back and shoulders in kisses. She took his hand and pressed it between her legs, she was already soaking in anticipation for him. “Yes, you are” he said as he pressed the pads of his fingers into her swelling clit. He dragged his fingers down her folds, coating them in arousal and then slid them back up to her clit. She moaned, grinding her ass into his lap. 

“Dean, please fuck me.” she pleaded, she ached to feel him inside her. He used his free hand to line his cock up with her entrance and quickly slid inside her with a moan. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he moaned in her ear as he began to move his hips “always so wet and tight.” 

“Just for you,” she told him as she arched her back, her butt popping up into his hips. 

“Fuck sweetheart,” he said as he admired the sight “this hot ass looks like it deserves a spanking.” 

“Mh,” she growled “fucking spank me. I’m a bad girl.” 

“That right?” he asked as he moved his hand away from her clit and gave her a light tap 

“Harder.” she told him He hit her again, a little harder 

“Harder!” she called over her shoulder He laid a firm smack across her ass and she cried out 

“FUCK! Just like that!” He bent over her, his chest against her back 

“Mh, you are a bad girl aren’t you?” he asked as he bit the outer shell of her ear 

“I’m YOUR bad girl.” she told him and he audibly growled. 

“Fuck sweetheart!” he moaned. He straightened up, grabbed her hips and began to pound into her. The sounds of their moans, cries and the obscene sound of skin smacking into skin filled their room. She put her hands behind her back and laid her chest on the bed, letting him go in at a deeper angle, he hit her sweet sport hard and repeatedly as he grabbed her wrists and pistoned his hips in and out of her. She screamed and clenched hard around him as he emptied into her with a low moan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT; oral (female receiving), fingering, spanking, choking (very mild), breeding!kink, phone sex, masturbation (male and female) language, angst, FEELS, anxiety attack, fluff, deployment. I think that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: IT’S HEEEEERE!!! Part 7 of this series is hot off the press! I hope you guys like it!! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine

“Deeeeeean,” she moaned “god, oh right there!”

His tongue was merciless against her soaking hole, he seemed determined to lick every part that drove her insane with lust. She tightly gripped his hair and whimpered. “Dean, Dean, yes! Oh fuck, that feels so goood!” She cried as her back arched and he tightly gripped her thighs, holding her legs open for him. She screamed and cried out for him as he licked her outer lips, the curve of her butt and the back of her thighs, sucking a dark mark into her skin and she writhed under him. “Please, oh god PLEASE!” She screamed.

“You wanna come for me sweetheart?” He asked in an innocent tone as he easily slid his fingers inside of her.

“Yes!” She begged “God please! Let me come, please Dean!”

Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers as he hooked them just so, hitting her sweet spot, making her mind go blank as she exploded around him, screaming his name as she did so. He quickly licked his fingers clean and said

“I’m no where close to finished with you sweetheart,” he said “turn over for me, let me see your hot ass.”

She chuckled as she followed his command.

“You gonna spank me handsome?” She asked breathlessly “Make my ass turn pink?”

“Fuck that,” he said in a lust filled tone and gave her a healthy smack across her ass, making her squeak “I’m gonna make that ass RED.”

“Mh, that right?” She asked as she turned her head and he gave her a searing kiss.

“Damn right sweetheart.” he said and held his hand around her throat. He didn’t squeeze, he tilted her head back and possessed her mouth with his. “You’re not going to be able to sit for DAYS when I’m done with you.”

She grinned and giggled, half drunk out of her mind with lust and wine.

“Do your worst Mr. Winchester.” She challenged him.

He grinned into her mouth, lightly squeezing his fingers into her throat.

“Oh, I plan on it, Mrs. Winchester.” He said

Dean laid a couple more hard smacks across Julianna’s backside, making her cry out loudly. He then flipped her on to her back and drilled into her with his hardened cock. He kissed and bit along her collar bone as he thrust into her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

“Mh,” he moaned as he tugged her earlobe between his teeth “maybe I’ll fuck a baby into your belly, how about that?”

She moaned and writhed under him.

“You want that, huh?” She asked as she grabbed her hand and placed it on her throat “Fill me up with your hot come?”

He lightly pressed his fingers into her skin as he kissed her hard.

“Fuck yes,” he growled against her mouth “make your belly swell? Fuck sweetheart, can’t wait to see you full of me.”

She squeezed his arm, telling him he could clench his hand harder.

“That’s right,” she struggled to say under his grip “fuck me hard Dean.”

His thrusts didn’t let up as he pounded into her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He let go, his orgasm ripped through him as he gripped her throat hard and his hips pounding into her open legs as he cried out. He let go of her throat and she screamed as she exploded around him, her body shaking from head to toe, rocked by the orgasm. As he came down from his high, he laid his forehead on her chest as she stroked his hair, both of them breathing hard.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Dean didn’t remember falling asleep but he was awoken by an annoying chirping noise.

“Hullo?” He heard Julianna say sleepily. Dean’s eyes flew open, he was laying facing away from Julianna, but he knew she’d been laying against his back, as it was now cold since she had shifted.

“Huh? What?” She asked, confused and as Dean woke up more, he could hear another panicked voice on the phone.

“Claire, Claire. You gotta slow down.” Julianna said, coming to her senses “I know I said no questions asked but are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine!” Claire shouted

“Where are you?” Julianna asked

“I ran!” She yelled “I’m on the corner of fifth and Vine!”

Julianna glanced at her bedside clock and realized it was four in the morning.

“Jesus fuck,” Julianna said “Okay, stay put. I’ll be there in five.”

Julianna hug up as Dean sat up

“What’s wrong?” He asked, tired.

“I don’t know,” Julianna said as she flicked on her bedside light and yanked on her pajamas “Claire just called, she was at a party or something and things took a nose dive. I’m gonna go get her.”

“You want me to go with you?” Dean asked, suddenly awake.

“No,” Julianna said as she tugged on her yoga pants and hoodie “I’ll go get her. Can you make up the guest bed and put some fresh towels in the bathroom?”

Dean nodded and trudged out of bed, tugging on his underwear and shirt.

“I’ll wait up until you get home.” He said

“Thank you.” She told him as she tugged on her boots and quickly kissed him “I’ll be right back.”

»»————-　♡　————-««

When Julianna found Claire, she was exactly where she said she would be and climbed into the passenger seat of Julianna’s SUV. She looked frightful, her fishnet tights and t-shirt were torn, her eye liner and mascara had cut black tracks through her foundation.

“Did anyone touch you?” Julianna asked as she wrapped her sister into a tight hug.

“No,” Claire sobbed into Julianna’s shoulder “they tried to but I got away.”

“Oh thank god,” Julianna said “I’m gonna take you back to my house. I want you to shower and go straight to bed, I’ll text Mom and Dad and let them know you’re with me so they won’t worry.”

Claire nodded and pulled away, looking out the window as Julianna drove in silence.

»»————-　♡　————-««

 

When they reached her and Dean’s townhouse, Julianna and Claire climbed out of the SUV and wandered into the house to find Dean sitting on the couch, waiting for them. He watched them come in and shut off the TV.

“You two okay?” He asked Julianna and wrapped her into a protective hug.

“We are,” she told him and kissed his shoulder “go back to bed, I’ll be there shortly.”

He pulled back and looked at her

“Promise?” He asked and she nodded

“I promise.” She told him and they quickly kissed as Dean went up the stairs.

They waited until they heard the bedroom door shut and Julianna took Claire up the stairs and into the guest room. Dean had made the bed, left clean towels in the en suite bathroom and a pair of Julianna’s pajamas on the bed.

“You know where everything is,” Julianna told Claire “if you need me, come and get me. Or do you want me to stay with you?”

Claire nodded as she shook.

“I’m fine, just need to sleep.” She said

Julianna hugged her little sister and told her

“I’m here okay? This is my job, let me do my job.”

Claire started to sob and held her sister tightly as she cried.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Claire hadn’t said anything for an hour, she just cried until she’d worn herself out. Julianna crawled into bed with Dean, who was out like a light. He laid on his back, his hands above his head as he slept on. Julianna stripped out of her pajamas, leaving her in just a t-shirt and panties. She crawled into bed and laid her head on Dean’s chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her forehead without waking up.

This hadn’t been the first time Claire called Julianna in the middle of the night to be picked up from a party gone wrong; she’d told both of her sisters they could do so if they were ever in a jam. But this was the fourth time in a month for Claire. She laid awake for hours while Dean slept on, anxiety pumping through her system.

»»————-　♡　————-««

The next morning, which was a Saturday, Dean went about his morning routine, having coffee and watching the news. After a little while, he went back upstairs to his an Julianna’s room to take a shower. Much to his surprise, Julianna was out of bed and in the shower. He went into the bathroom and quickly took his clothes off before joining her. Her back was to him, but she turned when she heard the shower door open.

“Morning.” She said with a yawn.

“You’re up early,” he commented “considering your late night.”

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

“I couldn’t sleep.” she said, placing her hands over his. He knew something was wrong but he couldn’t quite place it.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked

She sighed deeply and turned to face him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his midsection.

“I’m gonna do something I don’t want to do.” she told him

“And what’s that?” he asked as he stroked her soaking wet hair.

“Have a very uncomfortable conversation with my parents about Claire.” she said

“What’re you gonna tell them?” He asked

Julianna thought for a little bit, then answered him

“I haven’t worked that out yet,” she told him “but the way she’s behaving has to stop. I can’t keep getting her out of a jam, I’m exhausted. I feel bad because I want them to be able to come to me when they don’t feel like they can talk to Mom and Dad.” She told him

“But,” He said “at what point are you being an enabler instead of a helper?” She nodded and squeezed him tightly as he kissed her forehead. “You want me to go with you when you drop her off?”

“Would you?” She asked “I could use some moral support.”

“I will,” he said “I’ll be there for you.”

She looked up ay him and said

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” he said and booped her nose “I’m doing my job as your husband.”

She smiled up at him

“Still, I appreciate it.” she told him and he nodded.

In truth, Dean had grown sick of Claire’s behavior; it made him angry to watch Claire take advantage of Julianna’s kindness and they’d been in more than one fight about it in their six months of marriage.

 

“Like you wouldn’t help Sam if he was in a situation?” Julianna snapped at him

“You damn well I would,” Dean shot back “but this is out of hand. You sister has a problem and it isn’t YOUR job to clean up HER messes.”

“You don’t understand,” Julianna said “She’s had it rough in school and she’s just lashing out.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, something he only did when he was really angry or stressed.

“I DO understand,” he told her “you’re trying to make up for what you never had which was someone to look out for you. But she is walking all over you and you’re letting her.”

At first, her expression was angry, she clenched her jaw and balled up her fists, ready to scream and yell at him, but his words sank in and she realized he was right. Her shoulders slumped and her expression fell, her hands and jaw relaxing. She looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded at him.

»»————-　♡　————-««

The drive back to the White House was a quiet one; once they got past security; Julianna parked her SUV and she, Dean and Claire went inside and up the stairs to the living quarters. Claire immediately went to her room and Julianna went looking for Jody and found her in the living room.

“Hey!” Jody greeted them as she stood up “They said you guys were here, but I figured you’d be downstairs talking to your Dad first.” she hugged both Dean and Julianna and kissed their cheeks.

“Mom, do you have a minute?” Julianna asked “We need to talk to you about something important.”

Jody studied Julianna’s face and said

“Sure, come on into our room.” and motioned them to follow her into the President’s bedroom.

 

Once they were inside and the door was shut, Julianna, Dean and Jody sat in the seating area and Julianna laid everything out for her mom while Dean held her hand and filled in details Julianna had forgotten. When she’d finished telling the tale, Jody was shocked.

“How is she getting past Secret Service?” Jody asked

“I don’t know the particulars,” Julianna said “but it’s gotten to the point where I’m not getting a decent night’s sleep.”

“And she’s out by herself at night,” Dean said “picking up Claire from God only knows where.”

Jody sighed and raked a hand through her hair.

“Wow, and you didn’t tell me or your Dad for a month? Why?” Jody asked

“I thought,” Julianna paused, collecting herself “I thought I was just being a good older sister but I realized I’m just enabling her bad behavior and it’s taken its toll on me.”

Jody nodded

“I’ll talk to your Dad about this and we’ll deal with her.” Jody said “I wish you had told me sooner though.”

“I’m sorry Mom,” Julianna told her “I really am.”

They got up and hugged each other for a long time.

“We’ll deal with this okay?” Jody asked “Just like we deal with everything; as a family okay?” she pulled back and Julianna was crying. “No need to cry Juju, it’s gonna be okay.”

Julianna nodded and got one last hug from her Mom before she and Dean left to go home.

»»————-　♡　————-««

A few hours later, Julianna’s phone was ringing, and it was Claire. Julianna groaned and answered.

“Hey kiddo.” she said when she answered

“Don’t you KIDDO me!” Claire shouted “You TOLD Mom and Dad?!”

“I told Mom,” Julianna said “Claire, you have to understand-”

“NO, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!” Claire screamed “I thought I could trust you, I thought for once you’d be cool and not have a huge stick up your ass, but NO you had to run and go tattle to Mom and Dad, not I’m grounded until summer break!”

“Hey!” Julianna snapped as Dean walked into the room. He’d heard Julianna raise her voice, which she almost never did. “You’re acting very immaturely and you could really get yourself hurt. I can’t always be your scapegoat Claire.”

“Whatever!” Claire yelled back “You’re nothing but a pathetic, stuck up, goody two shoes! You’re DEAD to me!” and she hung up.

“That little bitch just hung up on me!” Julianna yelled to Dean

“She’s just angry sweetheart,” Dean told her as he walked over to it “she’ll get over it.”

“She told me I’m dead to her,” Julianna said, as her chest tightened “fuck.” she added quietly. Claire had hit her where it hurt. Dean knew the signs too well, she was having an anxiety attack.

“Whoa,” Dean said and wrapped her up in his arms, she was shaking hard and breathing rapidly “Come on, we gotta get you to calm down.”

She shook harder, the concept of “calming down” was too far away for her to grasp. Her throat was tightening up and it was hard for her to breathe. Dean quickly shut the TV off, gathered her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them and sat on the floor with her in his lap. He pulled both their shirts off and held her tightly against his bare chest, stroking her hair while she shook. With her arms and legs wrapped around him, she laid her head in the crook of his neck. He ran his fingers up and down her back as she clung tightly to him.

It had taken some trial and error, but this had been the best method to calm her down when her anxiety attacks came. Sitting on the floor gave her something solid to ground her and him holding her with skin to skin contact soothed her nerves.

“I love you,” he told her quietly “I’m right here.” She nodded against his neck, breathing in his scent as her hands continued to shake. She placed them flat on his shoulders as he hands roamed over her back. “Remember that beach we went to on our honeymoon?” he asked “How blue the water was and how the sand was so nice and soft?”

“Like powered sugar,” she recalled as she closed her eyes, going back there in her mind “nice breeze blowing.”

“And drinks with those little, fancy umbrellas you like.” he reminded her and she nodded, letting out a content sigh. Her breaths were coming more evenly now and her chest wasn’t feeling as tight. He didn’t add anything else, he just held her, letting her calm down.

After a while, Julianna had calmed down enough. The anxiety attacks usually took a lot out of her so Dean put her in bed so she could rest. He’d peeled her pants off, crawled in beside her and tucked her in. He put on an ocean documentary for her to watch as she curled up beside him. She laid her head on his chest and one of her legs was thrown across his waist.

“Thank you.” she told him as he stroked her back and made circles with his thumb on her knee.

“No need to thank me,” he told her and kissed her forehead “I’m just doing my job.”

She nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

»»————-　♡　————-««

A few weeks later, Julianna was at the doctor. She and Dean had been trying for a baby but weren’t having any luck. They’d both agreed to get tested to see what was going on. Dean had checked out fine, and now Julianna was in the office to get the results from her test. Dean hadn’t been able to make the appointment, due to some meetings and arrangements he was making. The doctor, a red haired woman named Anna, sat down behind her desk and opened up Julianna’s file.

“I went over your results Mrs. Winchester and I’m afraid I have some bad news.” Anna told her.

Julianna swallowed nervously and nodded

“Okay, what is it?” she asked 

»»————-　♡　————-««

On the ride home, Julianna’s mind was in auto pilot. How would she explain this to Dean?

She pulled into the driveway of their house and shut off the car. She grabbed her purse and trudged inside.

“Dean?!” she called

“In the kitchen sweetheart!” he called back.

She took off her shoes and set her purse on the hook as she walked toward the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

“Smells great in here,” she said, plastering on her best fake smile “what’re you making?”

“Cheese stuffed burgers with tater tots” he said proudly and got a good look at her, then frowned “what’s wrong?”

“I had my appointment today.” Julianna told him as she made her way to the bar stools they had set up on the other side of the kitchen island and took a seat.

“How’d it go?” He asked as he turned off the stove and fixed her a plate.

She sighed and accepted the plate from him.

“It’s what I thought, it’s me.”

He stepped around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around her

“What do you mean by that?” He asked as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

“My body is literally attacking your sperm,” she told him “it kills the sperm like a disease.”

Dean’s brow furrowed and he asked

“So, what does that mean?”

More tears rolled down her cheeks

“It isn’t impossible for me to get pregnant, it’s just going to be very difficult.” She told him sadly.

“How difficult?” He asked

“Fifteen percent.” She told him “A fifteen percent chance of me EVER getting pregnant.”

She broke down, sobbing and he pulled her closely. He couldn’t deny that he was hurt by the news, but her reaction nearly broke him. He’d been able to fix anything as long as he had been able to work with his hands. This, he realized, was something he couldn’t fix with manual labor. He gulped and held her tightly as she set her plate to the side, gripping his shirt tightly.

“I’m sorry,” she told him “I’m so sorry Dean.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean said and pulled back, taking her tear stained face in his hands “what do you have to be sorry about?”

“I’m supposed to be able to do this,” she told him “I’m supposed to be able to carry our babies and bring them into this world and I can’t even do that! What good am I if I can’t give you children?!”

He shushed her and kissed her forehead.

“I didn’t marry you because of your ability to carry babies,” he told her “neither of us ever tried for a family so we wouldn’t have known before now anyway.”

“But-“ she started and her stopped her

“I need you to listen right now,” he said in a firm but soothing tone “can you do that for me? Please?” She slowly nodded and he went on “I love you for exactly who you are,” he told her “your beautiful mind, your sweet and compassionate soul and your tender, loving heart. I don’t call you my angel for nothing. So what if we can’t have any kids of our own? There are plenty out there that need good homes.” He stroked her cheek and studied her face “We didn’t plan for this, but we’ll make it work. You and me, okay?”

“They won’t be ours.” She told him

“Maybe not genetically,” he told her “but we’ll love them just as hard as if we made them ourselves.”

She firmly wrapped her arms around him and they held each other tightly for a long time before she finally pulled back.

“And hey,” he said as he pushed her hair out of her face “you wanna know the best part?”

“Lay it on me.” She said

“We can keep doing what we’re doing.” He said

“And what’s that?” She asked

“Fucking like horny teenagers,” he said “Fifteen percent is still fifteen percent, so we can literally fuck all we want.”

She laughed hard as he grinned at her and then kissed her.

“I love you.” She told him

“I love you too.” He answered.

»»————-　♡　————-««

The following weekend, Dean had to go to drill. As part of being in the reserves for Marine Corps, he had to attend a monthly drill. While he didn’t like being away from Julianna for so long, he knew it would only be a few days and then he’d be back to her. In anticipation of being away, he and Director Singer had hand picked the temporary people that would take Dean’s place in Julianna’s Secret Service detail.

The first was a guy, Raphael he had a coffee colored complexion and intense brown eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and liked Rolex watches (something he had noticed right away). The second was a woman, Naomi, she had a short, blonde pixie cut and blue eyes. She seemed to prefer gray and blue suits over the traditional black. Raphael would be Julianna’s head of security while Dean was away and Naomi was his partner in training. She had graduated at the top of her classes, but didn’t seem to have an ounce of warmth in her.

“You know what you’re supposed to do,” Director Singer had told Raphael and Naomi “and we trust that both of you will.”

“Yes sir.” they answered in unison.

“And to add to that,” Dean said, his arms folded over his chest “if someone so much as touches on hair on her head while I’m gone, there won’t be anything left of either of you for anyone to find.”

“Dean!” Director Singer said “You can’t threaten people like that!”

“That isn’t a threat,” Dean clarified “it’s a promise and I’m a man of my word.” 

»»————-　♡　————-««

The weekend was just wrapping up as Dean was packing up the rest of his things to return home. 

“Winchester!” The drill Sargent shouted across the room. Dean immediately showed up in front of him, properly saluting, when the drill Sargent said “At ease, you’re needed in the conference room.”

“Yes sir.” Dean answered and reported to the conference room as he was told. When he arrived; Benny, Gabriel, Mick and Arthur were all there waiting on him. Gabriel and Benny were in uniform while Mick and Arthur were in their civilian clothes. Their commanding officer, Chuck Shirley, instructed them all to sit down, which they complied to do. Once they were settled, Chuck said

“I’m going to pass out a file to each of you, do not open it until you’re told to do so.”

Once Chuck gave the command, they each opened the file which was stamped “Classified”

Inside were a meeting place, date and time, which was roughly twenty four hours from the present time.

“I can’t say much,” Chuck said “and neither can any of you. Meet at the location in front of you and at the time you see, not one second later.”

“Where are we going?” Gabriel asked

“Again, I can’t say much.” Chuck said “This mission is highly classified and the less you know going in, the better.”

“What’re we supposed to tell our families?” Benny asked

“That your country needs you, plain and simple.” Chuck said “Get your gear and your affairs in order.”

Dean’s heart sank, Julianna would have more questions than he could answer and she’d be pissed and go rooting for them if he wouldn’t cough them up.

“You’re dismissed, except for you Winchester.” Chuck said. The other members of the Squad didn’t move.

“Whatever you have to say to him, you can say in front of us.” Benny said

Chuck stared at Benny for a second, his blue eyes blazing, but Benny didn’t budge.

“Don’t go running to your father-in-law to figure out what this is.” Chuck warned Dean.

Before Dean could defend himself, each of the men piped up.

“He’d never do that.” Arthur said

“He’s our leader,” Mick added “if you say jump he asks how high?”

“Dean has way too much integrity to run to Daddy when he has a problem.” Benny said fiercely.

“Dean’s a man of his word. Through and through.” Gabriel said

Dean smirked internally, they always had his back, no matter his position.

»»————-　♡　————-««

An hour later, Dean arrived home and Julianna rushed to give him a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard.

“I know you HAVE to do drill,” she said “but I hate when you’re away, I miss you too much.”

“What’s that smell?” He asked, a delicious scent wafting from the kitchen.

“I made you lasagna,” she said proudly “I got the recipe from my Mom. I spent yesterday getting it ready and it’s just about ready to come out of the oven.”

It had been a while since Julianna had to cook for herself, but once she got re-acclimated, she flourished in her cooking abilities. Dean loved everything she made, and as a result had gained extra weight, making him work out harder than normal.

“Aw sweetheart, it smells wonderful in here!” He praised her.

“Go take a shower,” she told him “you’re RIPE. I’ll get you a beer and then you can tell me all about drill.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said and kissed her.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Once he was done with his shower, he had a plate of food and a drink in front of him, Dean relaxed a little.

“What’s wrong?” Julianna asked him and reached for his hand “You look like something is bothering you.”

Dean sighed heavily and put his fork to the side. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then finally spoke.

“I have some news, but you’re not gonna like it.” He told her

“What is it?” She asked, her eyes full of concern.

“I’m being deployed,” he told her “overseas.”

She blinked and stared at him for a solid few seconds.

“But,” She said, her face breaking into a frown “I thought they had to give you a warning.”

“They did,” he told her “right before I left drill.”

“When?” She asked

“Tomorrow.” He told her and she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

“For how long?” She asked quietly.

“Not sure,” he told her “it could be six or nine months. It could be a year. I won’t know until I get there tomorrow.”

“What’re you gonna be doing?” She asked, panic rising in her voice.

“I don’t know; it’s classified.” He told her.

Julianna’s anxiety kicked into over drive; her heart and mind raced as her chest tightened up.

“But,” she struggled to talk, her hands shaking “But.” She couldn’t get any thing else out as he got up from his seat. He pulled her chair back and picked her up so that they were chest to chest. He carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch, her shaking arms wrapping around his neck and her knees on either side of his hips.

“Shhhh,” He soothed as he ran his hands up and down her back “I’m right here.”

Her breathing came rapidly as she buried her face in his chest, trying to concentrate on something other than the uncontrollable panic that was ripping through her body. She laid her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he talked to her in a soothing tone.

They sat like that for a long time until Julianna had calmed down.

“So, you don’t know where you’re going or how long you’ll be gone; you just have to go?” She asked.

Dean nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“The military says “go”, I go.” He told her “The Suicide Squad is going with me.”

“Jesus,” she said “it’s gotta be pretty bad if they’re calling you guys.”

“Probably,” He said “I won’t know until I get there.”

“Can you-?” She asked, taking a deep breath “Can you call me and let me know you’re okay?”

He nodded

“I will,” he said “I’ll call, text and video chat as often as I’m allowed to.”

“You promise?” She asked

“I promise.” He told her and kissed her forehead.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Dean took some time to call his family and let them know he was leaving; much like his conversation with Julianna, he couldn’t tell them anything of use, or anything that made them feel better about him being deployed. Julianna helped him pack as he talked to his parents and brother. Eventually, she settled on the guest bed as Dean wrapped up his conversation with Sam.

“Good night bitch.” He said into the phone and hung up.

“You wanna go over this list one more time?” Julianna asked

“Sure,” He said “give it to me.”

They went over his packing list, making sure he had everything he needed, including clean uniforms and an extra pair of boots.

“If you can,” She told him “let me know if I can send you guys care packages. So ya’ll will have something to look forward to.”

He smirked and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked “Not only do you look out for me, but for my boys too.”

“They’re your family,” she told him “which makes them my family too and we look out for family.”

He grinned and kissed her forehead.

“That we do.” He said “I’ve done as much as I can for tonight. Do you want to watch some Game of Thrones and we’ll go to bed?”

“I’m exhausted,” she told him as she stood up on the bed “I’m ready to hit the hay.”

“All right, let’s go then.” He said and slung her over his shoulder as she laughed. He shut off the guest bedroom light and carried her to their room where he dropped her on the bed. “I’m gonna go check all the doors and alarm okay?” He asked as she sat up.

“Okay handsome.” She told him and they kissed. When he came back, she had already stripped down to her underwear and was waiting for him. He grinned as he shut their bedroom door behind him.

“Aw, you did the fun part without me.” He said, giving her a pout.

She crawled across the bed to him and took his hand.

“No I didn’t.” She told him as she kissed his palm. He slid his fingers through her hair and tilted her face up to his. Her eyes were shining in the lamp light and he mentally took a picture of her, smiling up at him.

He bent down and kissed her lips, she greedily consumed his mouth as she pulled him closer to her. He got up on to the bed, pushing her on to her back as she hooked one of her legs around his waist and flipped him on to his back.

She tugged his shirt off, flinging it across the room and set to work; untying his sleeping pants as she planted kisses on his neck and collar bone. He rutted against her, his nearly painful erection begging to be inside of her.

She pushed his pants down and then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. She slid them both down at the same time, her hands lingering over his narrow hips and thick thighs. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and dragged her up his body.

“No fair,” he said as they kissed “I’m naked and you aren’t.”

She unhooked her bra and removed the offending article, pressing her bare chest to his, making him groan. He slid his hands down her back and gripped the flesh of her behind. One of his big hands clapped over her backside and she squirmed against him. He did it again, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“Deeeeean!” She moaned and he clapped his other hand over her other butt cheek. He kneaded the flesh in his hand and popped her again, making her cry out and grind harder against him “Oh fuck,” she moaned “fuck!”

He shifted on the bed, laying her on her back as he lined himself up and sheathed himself inside her, both of them moaning. He slid his hands up her arms and laced his fingers through hers as he started to move. She threw her head back, her hips moving with his as they moaned and cried out.

“I love you,” she told him in his ear “fuck, I love you so much.”

He let go of one of her hands and gripped her hair, making her look at him.

“I love you too.” He said fiercely, smashing his mouth to hers. The kiss was all teeth and tongue as she squeezed his other hand and cried out against his mouth. He released her other hand so that she could wrap her arms around him, dragging her nails down his back. She shifted on top of him and placed her hands on his chest as he gripped her hips. She rode him agonizingly slow, memorizing the feel of him underneath and inside of her. He gasped as she moved, she seemed to want to draw every sound out of him that she could. She arched her back, giving him a good look at her as she moved. He snapped up, his chest against hers as he nipped and sucked on her collar bone and neck. She cried out as she gripped the hair on the back of his head and dragged her nails down his arm.

“FUCK!” He cried, digging his fingers into her back “I’m gonna come, fuck sweetheart, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me,” she told him sweetly and kissed him “fill me up handsome.”

He moaned as he let go, feeling his entire body shake as she let out a scream as she finished.

Julianna went to sleep after getting cleaned up and slipping into a fresh pair of underwear and one of her college t-shirts. Dean, however, was restless. Though he was tired, he wanted to be with Julianna for as long as he could. Currently, she was laying on her side, facing him. She’d pulled her hair into a long ponytail, which he held the end of between his fingers, twirling it absentmindedly. She loosely held his fingers in hers as she slept, her breaths coming and going at a steady pace. In an instant, he was worried. Who would protect her and look after her if something happened to him? He’d sworn to protect her and now he was leaving her in someone else’s hands. The thought of her all alone made his heart ache.

“You’re too good for this world you know that?” He mumbled to her “It’s my job to keep you safe and now I’m leaving it for someone else to do? What am I thinking?”

She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

“Dean?” She asked, she was clearly out of it but he answered anyway, as he had many times before this.

“Yes?” He asked

“Love me?” She asked

“Always and forever.” He told her “Go back to sleep my angel.”

He watched as a sleepy smile crossed her face and she laid her head on his chest. He held her as her breathing evened out, she was out again. He clutched her and then let his feeling spill.

“I hate to leave you like this,” he said “but I’ll find my way back to you. I swear.”

She didn’t answer, she just snoozed on.

»»————-　♡　————-««

The next day; they woke up and got ready, having breakfast together. Dean always liked having Julianna close by so he could make sure she was okay, today was no exception. Though now there were more lingering touches and glances. Once it was time for Dean to head out, he slung his bag over his shoulder and she followed behind him.

Several black Suburbans had been sent to convoy them to Dean’s rendezvous point, so once they were settled in the back seat, Julianna held tightly to his hand. She so desperately wanted to be strong; to show him she could bear this, that she would be able to handle a deployment. Her breaths came in rapid succession and Dean squeezed her hand. He pulled her close and murmured in her ear 

“I’m going to be fine.”

She held his hand tighter in hers and nodded.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Once they arrived at base, they were greeted by The Squad and their commanding officers.

“Wheels up in ten.” Officer Shirley said, glancing at all of the men and the small gathering of families. Dean had Julianna with him, Benny had his girlfriend Elizabeth, Gabriel had his brothers Michael and Uriel, Mick and Ketch had their friends with them. Chuck briefly wondered how many of these families would be devastated when this was all said and done.

Dean introduced Julianna to Mick and Ketch’s friends, whom she hadn’t met. They were a cheery and loud group; immensely proud of their “wee laddies” as they so lovingly called Ketch and Mick.

When it was time for The Squad to board the plane, Dean took Julianna to the side

“It’s gonna be okay.” He assured her as he hugged her tightly “I’ll be back before you know it.”

She nodded, holding back her tears as she held him.

“I love you,” She told him “remember that okay?”

He pulled back

“I love you too sweetheart.” He said

They looked at each other for a long few seconds and kissed again. When it was over, they pressed their foreheads together as her fingers slid through his hair.

“Take care of yourself please?” He asked and she nodded.

“Come back to me okay?” She asked and he nodded.

“I will, I promise.” He told her.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Dean.” She warned him.

His eyes seared into hers and then he leaned into her ear.

“I PROMISE I’ll come back.” He repeated “No matter how long it takes, whatever it takes. I’m coming home to you.”

They hugged and kissed one last time and then it was time for him to go.

“On your way solider.” She said

“Yes ma’am.” He said with and adorable smile. He picked up his bag and took his time walking away, his hand slowly leaving hers. When his fingers brushed hers for the last time, he turned and walked to the bus. She watched as he climbed aboard and then chanced one last look at her. She gave him a small wave, which he followed up with a wink.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Once she returned home; Julianna trudged inside with her new Secret Service agents in tow. They were hand picked by Director Singer, but weren’t nearly as good company as Dean was.

“You guys can help yourselves to anything in the fridge,” she told them “I’m gonna go lay down for a little while.”

Raphael and Naomi nodded as she climbed the stairs to her and Dean’s bedroom. Once the door was shut, she let the tears consume her. She kicked her shoes off and crawled into bed, laying on Dean’s side. His pillow smelled exactly like him.

“You can do this,” she told herself “you’re gonna miss him and it’s gonna suck while he’s gone, but you can do this.”

»»————-　♡　————-««

To distract herself; she picked up more appearances and more causes to bring awareness to that were in line with her platform of championing women in the arts and literacy among children. As usual, the press was there to grill her about her causes.

“So, where’s Dean?” seemed to be the question on everyone’s mind.

She had consulted Sam about how best to answer the question without blatantly lying and he gave her the best answer.

“He’s Secret Service,” She told the interviewer “it’s his job not to be seen, but he’s around. I promise.”

She’d also taken on being Jody’s assistant while her regular one was on maternity leave, so her days were usually filled from dawn to dusk, which only seemed to make the time go by faster.

Much to her surprise, she’d been able to talk to or video chat with Dean every day, or at least every other day. He still couldn’t tell her where he was or what he was doing, since the information was classified.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Three months had gone by, with still no end of Dean’s deployment in sight. Before Julianna knew it, it was her birthday and for the first time, she was not excited for the day, and had elected to go to work instead of sitting around the townhouse all alone.

A knock came at Julianna’s door and, absentmindedly, she said

“Come in!” Without looking up from her work.

“Mrs. Winchester?” The voice asked and she looked up. In front of her stood a bouquet of star gazer lilies and daisies.

“OH MY GOD!” She shouted; she face splitting into a grin as one of the White House aides placed the flowers on her desk. She, literally, squealed in delight and got up to look at them.

Sam poked his head into Julianna’s office, holding is phone up.

“What’d you get Julie?” Sam asked, playing dumb.

She looked at him, tears falling out of her eyes and her hands clasped over her mouth.

“Oh my GOD!” was all she could say as she stepped toward the flowers as more people seemed to come from no where to see what the commotion was about.

“Is there a card?” Sam asked

She pulled the card out of the vase with shaking hands. She wiped her tears away as Jody walked into Julianna’s office and said

“Oh! How pretty! What’s the card say Juju?”

Julianna quickly skimmed the letter and then said

“Bee, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to celebrate your first birthday as my wife, hope these brighten your day just like you’ve brightened my life. Happy Birthday! Love always, Dean.”

Jody and Sam were laughing, they had been in on the surprise.

“I can’t,” Julianna said “I can’t believe he did this.”

“Believe it,” Sam said “because he’s right here.”

He flipped his phone around and Dean’s face was smiling back at her and she screamed in excitement.

“HEY BABE!!!” She yelled as she grabbed the phone.

“Hey sweetheart,” he greeted her with a smile “I miss you!”

“I miss you too handsome, thank you for my flowers! They’re gorgeous!” She told him and he smirked.

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you.” He said with a wink and she felt like her face was going to crack from grinning. “Sam has your present so hand the phone back to him.”

She shakily nodded as she looked up and Sam was holding a wrapped package. She swapped the phone for the present and tore open the paper. The first box contained a collection of poems and short stories by Edgar Allen Poe. There was a smaller package taped to the top of the book which she ripped open. Inside was a necklace that had her birthstone on it, flanked by a pair of wings and a halo. Speechless, she looked into the phone and grinned.

“Do you like it?” She heard Dean ask and Sam handed her the phone.

“I love it,” she told him “thank you Dean!”

“I’m sorry I can’t be there sweetheart,” he told her “I’m hoping we’ll wrap up soon and I can get back to celebrate with you.”

She nodded as he grinned

“I’m okay babe,” she told him “be careful and make it back to me in one piece okay?”

“I will.” He told her with a nod “I have to go back to work but enjoy your presents and I’ll talk to you soon okay?”

“I will and that sounds good. I love you!” She told him and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and blew a kiss back to her.

“I love you too Bee Bee.” He told her

»»————-　♡　————-««

That night, Julianna had settled into bed with a glass of wine when Dean called.

“Hey sweetheart,” he greeted her “How was your birthday dinner?”

The White House kitchen had cooked up Julianna’s favorite, marinaded skirt steak with potato salad and a chocolate ganache cake.

“Delicious, as always.” She told him and looked around the bedroom “Where are you right now?”

“I’m in the barracks, why?” He asked

“It’s just,” She said “I’m feeling kind of lonely and I was wondering if you could help me with an itch I need scratched?”

“Mh, is that right?” He asked, his voice low.

“Please Dean?” She asked “I’m in this big bed all by myself.”

“What’re you wearing?” He asked as he moved into his bed. The area was deserted, as everyone else was in the mess hall.

Julianna looked down and said

“A tank top and some panties; the ones you like.”

He could picture it clearly in his mind, the thin burgundy tank top and black scalloped panties she wore with it drove him insane.

“Oh fuck,” he said, the image floating behind his closed eyes as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants “what’re you doing right now?”

She sighed into the phone as she stroked her nipples through the thin material, they came alive, hardening under her touch as she moaned.

“Mh, I’m playing with my nipples through my tank top.”

He let out a sigh as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He slipped his hand into his pants, he was already half way hardened.

“Tell me what else you’re doing sweetheart.” He said

“I’m gonna slip one strap down and pull my left breast out and make that nipple nice and hard.” She told him as she did all of this. He moaned in her ear “You want me to go lower Dean?” She asked

“Yes,” he moaned as he grasped himself in his hand “sink your fingers into that sweet pussy.”

She did as he commanded

“Two fingers Dean?” She asked as she sank them knuckle deep into herself.

“Yes,” he answered “play with you clit sweet girl, just like I do remember?”

She did and said

“I remember, mh, you love making me come with your fingers don’t you?”

“Fuck yeah I do,” he said, using the pre cum that had leaked out of his slit as lube “I get to lick all that sweet juice off me before I pound into you.”

She cried out as she moved her fingers faster. She took a quick break, discarding her panties and letting her thighs fall open as she kept touching herself. Her fingers plunged in and out of herself as she started to squirm, imagining it was his fingers inside her.

“I’m using my other hand to play with my nipple,” she told him as she rocked the sensitive bud back and forth between her thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck,” he moaned in her ear as he moved his hand up and down, the picture in his head was perfect “tell me what you’re thinking about.”

She pulled her fingers out and ran her fingers through her silky, wet folds.

“Mh, your tongue licking me, you sucking on me,” she sighed “mh, you fucking me with your tongue.”

“Oh fuck,” he breathed “god I want to be buried deep in you right now.”

“Fucking me until I scream?” She asked as she flicked her thumb over clit.

“Yes,” he moaned in her ear, his strokes coming hard and fast “hitting your sweet spot over and over again.”

She switched her hand to her other nipple, repeating the motions with her fingers.

“Oh fuck!” She moaned “I want that cock so badly!”

He let out a low growl

“I bet you do, you naughty girl.” He said

“Fuck,” she cried out “are you close Dean?”

“Yes,” He said, the chord in in lower belly getting tighter “keep talking sweetheart.”

“Mhhhhh, Dean,” she sighed into the phone as her body twisted and writhed under her touch, flames of passion rolling over her “oh god, Dean, I’m so close, fuck I wanna come!”

He moaned as he moved his hand faster. The combination of his imagination and her moaning in his ear on the phone threatened to make him burst.

“Come on sweetheart, come for me.” He moaned

She quickly flicked her thumb over her clit and let go, crying out as she came. With a strangled cry, he came too, his spill gathering in his hand.

They both got cleaned up while they finished talking on the phone.

“I miss you babe.” She told him

“I miss you too sweetheart.” he said

“Have they told you ANYTHING about when you might be coming home?” She asked as she settled back into bed.

“No, and trust me, we’ve all asked.” He told her “Elizabeth called Benny and told him she’s pregnant so he’s in a hurry to get home too.”

“Aw, good for them.” Julianna said with a smile “That’s exciting.”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a chuckle “he’s all in knots about being a Dad, but he’ll be good at it.”

“Definitely.” She said with a yawn

“Go to sleep angel,” he told her as he laid down in his bed “you sound exhausted.”

“I’m old now, so yeah I am.” She said and he laughed

“You are not old,” he told her “you’re distinguished.” and she laughed.

“Thanks honey,” she said sarcastically “talk to you later.”

“Sweet dreams, I love you sweetheart.” He told her.

“I love you too babe,” she told him “hurry home to me okay?”

“I will.” He promised, they said their good nights and hung up.

»»————-　♡　————-««

That night was a patrol night; The Squad had suited up along with a unit of Army Rangers they were working with. They were checking what looked like an abandoned village, but they’d gotten word that the target they were looking for was holed up there somewhere. After clearing two buildings and not finding anything, Dean said over the radio

“Anyone else feel like we’re chasing our tails?”

“Amen brother,” Benny echoed next to him “but we do what we’re told right?”

“Another amen.” Gabriel chimed in “Joker, Boomerang and Deadshot proceeding to building four.”

“Slipknot, Diablo and Ranger headed to building five.” Mick said into the radio.

The rest of the Rangers hung back outside the buildings, looking for snipers or anyone that didn’t belong. After clearing the next two buildings, they walked down the street to the next one.

The explosion went off a few feet from Dean, the force of the blast sent him flying into the air as everything around him went totally silent.

The next thing he registered was an eerily familiar voice calling his name. He couldn’t place it in his mind but the sound was comforting.

“Dean?”

His blurry vision focused and some how, in the middle of all that chaos, Julianna was there. She was giving him a sweet smile and reached for his face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“Bee?” He asked, confused

“Dean?” She asked but her voice sounded strange now.

“Bee?” He asked again

“HE’S ALIVE!” He heard someone different shout.

“Bee.” He said as Julianna faded from his vision and Gabriel appeared.

“This is Joker,” Gabriel was saying into his radio “Boomerang and Deadshot are down, we need a med-evac NOW!”

“Bee.” Deans kept repeating.

“Deadshot is in shock, he’s alive. Diablo and Slipknot got Boomerang out.” Gabriel told the person on the other end of the radio.

»»————-　♡　————-««

The generic iPhone ringtone went off, waking Julianna woke from a dead sleep and quickly answered the phone.

“Hello?” She asked sleepily

“Juju?” Her Dad’s voice asked in her ear.

“Dad?” She asked in a tired tone “wassa matter?”

“Baby girl, I’m sorry to call you in the middle of the night but I have some bad news.” Joel said

Julianna was suddenly wide awake and she sat up.

“Dad, what is it?” She asked as she clicked on the bedside lamp

“Dean’s been injured in combat,” Joel said “the medics were able to stabilize him and he’s on a plane headed for DC as we speak.”

“When will he land and which hospital?” Julianna asked as she flicked on the beside light.

“He’ll land and oh-two hundred at Georgetown University Hospital,” Joel told her “I called ahead and they know you’ll be coming.”

“Good call,” Julianna said as she glanced at the clock, she had roughly forty five minutes before Dean would land “I’ll wake up my security detail and head that way.”

“Juju,” Joel said “please be careful, don’t do anything stupid to get there quicker.”

“I won’t Dad, I swear.” Julianna said and got out of bed “How bad is it?” Joel didn’t say anything and Julianna snapped “DAD, how bad is it?!”

“It’s pretty bad,” Joel told her “if they’re flying him to Georgetown.”

Julianna let a stream of swear words flood out of her mouth as she yanked her phone off the charger and started getting dressed.

“I’ll call you later.” Julianna said and hung up.

»»————-　♡　————-««

Within twenty minutes, Julianna, Raphael and Naomi were rolling down the road to Georgetown University Hospital. Dressed in a simple burgundy t-shirt, a zip up hoodie, leggings and boots, Julianna picked at the dry skin on her lip. She closed her eyes and started talking to any higher powers that were listening.

“Please, if anyone is listening, please make sure my husband makes it out of the safely. I need him. He’s my best friend, my guardian, my protector, my rock…he’s my everything. Please. I need him. I can’t go through this life without him.”

She took a deep breath, trying to soothe herself as the lights of the hospital illuminated the bleak and snowy Washington DC night.

 

When they arrived, Julianna and her security detail were walked into the back of the hospital and tucked away from public view. Julianna tried to keep her panic at bay until she heard people shouting at one another. As if from a movie, she watched as a team of doctors and nurses rounded the corner with a familiar looking body on a gurney.

“Dean.” She breathed as she made her way to them, clutching her purse. She met them halfway and a nurse moved to the side so she could see him as they jogged along.

His hair had grown out longer than he normally kept it and he was more pale than she had ever seen him. She was well aware of what was going on; all of the doctors and nurses yelling things at one another as they wheeled him into a room. The nurse that had moved to the side, Ellen, took her hand and updated her on Dean’s condition.

“He started to go into shock when they landed with him so they had to help him breathe,” she said “but his vitals are strong. The doctor is going to want to take a look at his injuries before they do anything, so they can see how he’s healing.”

“What injuries did he sustain?” Julianna asked.

“Mrs. Winchester, if you bear with me for just a second, I’ll get all his paperwork and figure out what I can for you.” Ellen told her. She had brownish black hair and blue eyes that Julianna felt like she could trust. She nodded and Ellen squeezed her hands before darting into the room behind the parade of doctors and nurses that had followed Dean.

After a few minutes, Ellen emerged and pulled Julianna, along with her security detail, into a spare room.

“It looks like an IED went off while they were on patrol,” Ellen told Julianna who gasped “Staff Sergeants Winchester and Lafitte sustained significant injuries when said IED detonated,” Ellen went on “Staff Sergeants Davies and Ketch escaped with several superficial but treatable field wounds.”

Julianna mentally ticked off the names of The Squad in her mind and she paused when she realized one was unaccounted for.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Julianna asked

Ellen looked up from the paperwork

“I’m sorry, who?” She asked

“Staff Sergeant Gabriel Seraph,” Julianna told her “he’s another member of the Suicide Squad and the only one unaccounted for. Where is he?”

“I don’t have that information,” Ellen told her “I’m sorry Mrs. Winchester, all I have is what is right here in front of me.”

“What else does it say?” Julianna asked

Ellen’s eyes quickly darted over the paperwork and said

“It looks like they had to remove a significant amount of shrapnel from your husband’s right leg. Several of his arteries were nearly shredded to bits; it looks like he’s lucky to even be alive right now.”

“Can I see him?” Julianna asked “I have to be with him.”

“I’ll talk to the doctor,” Ellen told her “I’ll make sure you see your husband. I promise.”

Julianna nodded as Ellen got up and left the room.

»»————-　♡　————-««

After what felt like ages, Ellen finally returned and escorted Julianna to Dean’s beside. Julianna gingerly approached him; the sheer number of machines and tubes gave her a chilling feeling. She let out a shaky breath and took Dean’s hand in both of her hands.

“Can he hear me?” She asked Ellen

She looked at his vitals and said

“I’m not sure if he’s awake, but you can talk to him, that way he knows you’re here.”

Julianna dipped her head down and said in his ear.

“I’m right here handsome,” she told him quietly “I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ANGST, so much angst, feels, fluff, SMUT and a nice surprise. 
> 
> A/N: SURPRISE!!! Here’s Part 8 of Made to be Broken for you guys! I have one more coming and then I think I’m calling it a wrap. These guys have been so much fun to write for and I love them so much, but I feel like they have said all that they have to say. Without further ado; here we go!

Julianna didn’t remember falling asleep, but she woke up to hear the heart rate monitor beeping. She sat up, her neck and back painfully popping back into place. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and groaned. She looked like she had in college after a long night out partying. Her hair was disheveled and she had red lines on her face from the blankets. She looked at Dean, who seemed to have more color in his face. Julianna stretched and yawned, wondering how she was going to get her tooth brush from her house when there was a knock at the door and it swung open. Ellen, the nurse, stepped through and said

“Hey, just wanted to check on you before I left.”

“I’m still here,” Julianna said sleepily “how’s he looking?”

Ellen shut the door and walked over. She checked Dean’s chart and then looked at the monitors in front of her.

“His vitals are steadily climbing back to normal, which is good. We won’t know the full extent of the damage done to his knee until we get an x-ray and an MRI done. I’d be more worried if his temperature was up, but it isn’t. Again, which is good.”

Julianna nodded as another knock came at the door.

“Come in.” Julianna said and the door swung open. Raphael stood in the door way and said

“Julianna, I’m sorry to bother you when the nurse in here, but your sister is here and she’s very insistent that she sees you.”

“Alexis or Claire?” Julianna asked

“Claire.” Raphael said

Julianna thought about it for a second and then nodded

“Yeah, she can come in.” Julianna told him. Raphael nodded and shut the door behind him. Julianna looked at Ellen and asked “Do you have sisters?”

Ellen nodded

“Two of them; Ashley and Rachel.”

“Are you the oldest too?” Julianna asked

“No, I’m the youngest, but I know. Sisters are complicated.” Ellen said and Julianna nodded.

“And that’s putting it mildly.” Julianna said

“I’ll be back for night shift tonight.” Ellen told her “The next nurse coming in is Anael, she’s one of our best and she’ll have an intern named Hannah with her.”

Julianna nodded and Ellen squeezed her hand

“I can tell you’re scared,” Ellen said “but we’re all here if you have any questions or anything you’re worried about. Don’t hesitate to ask.”

Julianna nodded and asked

“Can I hug you?”

Ellen laughed and nodded as Julianna did just that.

“Thank you so much for everything.” Julianna said.

“You’re very welcome Mrs. Winchester.” Ellen told her.

“You can call me Julianna,” Julianna said “or Julie. Which ever.”

Ellen gave her a fond smile and one last hug before leaving the room. Just as she left, Claire came striding into the room. She stopped cold when she saw the state her sister and brother-in-law were in. Her blue eyes were wide and she clutched the bag she was holding tighter. She and Julianna looked at each other for a long few seconds before Claire dropped the bag and hugged Julianna tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” Claire said “I’ve been a fucking bitch to you.”

“It’s okay Claire,” Julianna told her “we’re fine.”

Claire pulled back and said

“No, I was a dick to you and you have real problems. I’m so fucking sorry dude.”

Julianna smoothed her sister’s hair and gave her a small smile.

“I accept your apology kiddo.” then a thought hit her “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

“Alexis and I skipped,” Claire said “she’s around the corner at Starbucks with Sam, getting us some coffee.”

“What’s with the bag?” Julianna asked

Claire grabbed the bag and said

“Sam’s idea, it’s stuff from your house; clean clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, some shampoo. He let Alexis and I in with his spare key and we gathered up everything. Speaking of which; you need a shower and a tic-tac.”

“I just woke up you jerk.” Julianna said and took the bag from her. “Thanks, I really mean it.”

Claire nodded and asked

“So what happened to him?”

“I’ll fill you in when Sam and Alexis get here, I don’t wanna tell the story twice.” Julianna said “I’m gonna brush my hair and put on some deodorant. Be right back.” She added as she picked up the bag and walked into the bathroom. Once she felt presentable, Julianna walked back into the room just as Sam and Alexis appeared, holding coffee cups and bags of food. Alexis was the first to approach her, giving her older sister a hug and saying

“I’m so sorry Juju.”

“Hey,” Julianna said “I’m okay. He’s gonna be fine.”

Alexis looked up at Julianna and studied her face. Even though Julianna had a brave front on, she could see the worry in her sister’s eyes. Alexis nodded and hugged her sister again before backing off. Sam then stepped forward and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, comforted by the gesture.

They made themselves comfortable in the hospital room, drinking coffee and eating their food. The girls stayed and hung out for a little while, once they were gone, Sam spoke up.

“I talked to our parents this morning,” he told her “they can’t get away right this second, but once he gets home, they want to come and help you out with him. If you’re comfortable with that.”

Julianna nodded

“I’m gonna need all the help I can get.” She said with a sigh “I don’t know what kind of condition his knee is in, or even what kind of condition HE is in.”

She placed her hands in her face, struggling to breathe. Sam reached out and touched her shoulder.

“Are you gonna be okay?” He asked

She looked up and nodded

“I don’t have a choice,” she told him “he needs me.”

“But what about you?” Sam asked

She sighed and looked at Dean, soft beeps and clicks coming from the machines around him.

“I can wait,” she said “he can’t.”

Sam knew what she was doing wasn’t healthy, but he also knew that when she mind was made up, she wouldn’t be swayed into changing easily. He nodded and said

“I’m here if you need me, you don’t have to do this alone.”

“I know,” she said “but at some point, you, your parents and my family have to resume their lives and then it’ll just be me and him. I can do this.”

»»————-　★　————-««

Dean slowly and painfully opened his eyes, drawing short, ragged breaths. He moaned in pain and coughed and he heard a distant voice ask

“Dean?”

He vision slowly came into focus, the blurred lines around a familiar crop of dark hair sharpened.

“Bee?” He asked

“Dean?” Her voice sounded closer as her face came into focus.

“Bee.” He said as she gently touched his face.

“Yes,” she said as tears welled in her eyes “I’m right here Dean. I’m here.”

“Bee.” He said insistently and she kissed his cheek.

“I’m right here Dean, look at me.” She told him

His eyes finally focused and he could see her clearly. She looked scared to death but relieved at the same time.

“Am I?” He asked, his words not coming out correctly.

“You’re home,” She told him gently “they treated you in the field and brought you home.”

“How long?” He asked, his memory was so foggy.

“Three days,” she told him “you’ve been out for three days.”

She gently stroked his cheek as tears fell down her cheeks.

“Guys?” He asked, looking panicked.

“Shhhh,” She told him soothingly “they’re okay. You and Benny got the brunt of it, but he’s okay. Mick and Arthur barely got scratched.” He searched her face and realized someone was missing. She swallowed and said “Gabriel,” her lip trembled “Gabriel; I’m so sorry Dean, he didn’t make it.”

Dean’s heart dropped into his feet as his hands started to shake.

“He didn’t?” Dean asked and Julianna shook her head.

“I’m so sorry Dean,” she told him as she kissed the back of his hand “he was doing one last sweep to make sure all of you were out and okay. The building,” she couldn’t finish the sentence as she shook her head. Dean instantly shut down, he didn’t ask any more questions or attempt to communicate with her.

»»————-　★　————-««

After another surgery to repair his knee, Dean was given a brace, crutches and physical therapy to do so that he could regain the strength in his leg. Once he was cleared to go home, Julianna set him up in the bedroom on the ground floor of their town house. He wouldn’t be able to climb stairs until he got his strength back so she had made the guest room as comfortable for him as possible. She set up his X Box and PlayStation with the TV, she’d even gotten him a couple of games she knew he would like. The bedroom had an en-suite bathroom so he didn’t have far to go if he needed it. She settled him in bed, taking his shoes off as he swung his feet up into bed.

“Home sweet home,” She said cheerfully as she took off her coat and set it in the chair along with her purse “Are you hungry or anything?”

Dean shook his head, he’d taken the news of Gabriel’s death especially hard. He’d been asked to speak at the funeral but couldn’t and had attended the event in a wheelchair since he’d had surgery not too long before that. Julianna ached for him, for Gabriel’s family, for the whole Squad. They’d been through a lot together and thinking about a member missing tore her heart to pieces. She cleared her throat and looked at her watch.

“Well, we have a couple of hours before it’s time for your next pain pill so we can hold off on food for a little while. Do you just want to get some rest?”

He nodded and looked at her

“Stay with me?” He asked

He’d regained his ability to speak normally, the doctor had said that he was disoriented from the explosion so it was normal for speech to be affected at first.

“Sure.” She said with a warm smile. She slipped her shoes off and climbed into the bed. This bed was smaller than the one they had upstairs and with his robo-knee taking up most of the room, Julianna scrunched in beside Dean. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her closely. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent; her perfume and shampoo wafted into his nose as he held her tightly. She draped her arm over his waist and snuggled into his chest.

“I’m right here,” she told him “I’m not leaving.”

He nodded, but didn’t answer.

 

The next day, John and Mary Winchester arrived. Julianna was relieved to have the help, as she had greatly underestimated how much care Dean would actually need. John, who was in remarkable shape, was helpful in moving Dean around and getting any heavy lifting done. John was also quite the handy man, the kitchen sink had started malfunctioning and John was able to fix it in an afternoon.

Mary had been a huge source of comfort for Julianna. Since John had previously been in the military, she knew what it was like to have someone come home after being deployed.

“Thankfully, you have a lot more resources than we did during John’s time in the service.” She told Julianna.

Dean wasn’t the same; he had nightmares from the beginning; even worse than the ones he’d had when they were first dating. He’d woken up screaming and sweating like he’d run a marathon. Julianna didn’t know what to do, other than hold him and comfort him until he went back to sleep. The only way he seemed to get any rest was if she was either holding him or practically sleeping on top of her, which would’ve been fine if he didn’t have 100 pounds of muscle over her and wasn’t a human furnace. His attitude had changed as well; where before he barely complained about anything and they almost never fought, now he seemed to hate everyone and everything. Julianna got the brunt of his frustration and hurtful words, spending many a night quietly crying herself to sleep. She kept this hidden from everyone, including Dean.

“Why does everyone have to be here?” He grumbled one night as Julianna collected his dinner dishes.

“Because they want to help.” she told him

“I’m sorry I’m so much of a burden on you,” He said without a note of sincerity in his voice, he sounded more annoyed than anything “guess I should just put a bullet in my head and call it a day?”

“Dean!” She yelled, startled and hurt “Stop, that’s not funny.”

“What does it matter anyway?” He snapped “I’m worth more dead than alive anyway.”

Her eyes welled up while he rolled his

“Great,” he sighed “more fucking waterworks.”

She set her jaw and grabbed the tray from him, leaving the room in a hurry. She walked to the kitchen and dumped the dishes into the sink. She grabbed a dish towel, bunched it up against her mouth and screamed into it as loudly as she could, sobs wracking her body. She held the dish towel to her face as she cried into it. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, but after some time, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Mary crouching by her, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m sorry,” Julianna said and mopped up her face with the towel “is there something-?”

“No,” Mary said “I’m fine, John is fine. What about you?”

Julianna nodded and got up, her dragon hide exterior coming out again.

“I’m fine.” She said “Really.”

Mary gave her the same tight smile that Sam had given her in the hospital.

“We’re here you know,” she told Julianna “not just for Dean but you too. You’re our family too Julie.”

Julianna nodded

“I know,” she said, her face tear stained “and I appreciate it. But I’m fine.”

She threw down the dish towel and walked up the stairs, her entire body shaking. She closed her bedroom door and sank down against the hard wood, sobbing her eyes out.

»»————-　★　————-««

 

Dean sat up in bed, aimlessly flipping channels when Mary walked into the room.

“What did you say to her?” Mary asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Mom, I’m not in the mood for a lecture.” He said and muted the TV. Mary grabbed the remote from him and shut the TV off.

“Mom, come on.” He said

“No, YOU come on.” Mary told him “Do you have any idea what she’s going through? Do you even care?”

“Oh my god,” Dean said “we had an argument. She’ll be fine.”

“She’s the furthest thing from “fine” Dean.” Mary told him “You tell me what you said to her right this second.”

“That I’m worth more dead than alive.” Dean said “There, are you happy?”

Mary was instantly angry and resisted the urge to slap her son across the cheek. Mary stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Once Mary and John left, Sam had stepped in to help Julianna. He was still Chief of Staff for The President, but he pitched in where he could. Dean still wasn’t pleasant to deal with; Sam over heard them yelling one day and stepped closer to the room to listen.

“Just fucking leave me alone okay?!” He yelled

“Dean, please stop,” Julianna begged “I’m just trying to help you!”

“I’ll do it my fucking self since this is just too much for you!” He snapped

“I’m sorry it’s so heavy, I’m trying okay?” Julianna pleaded

“Then get Sam in here before my shit gets more jacked up than it already is.” Dean said.

She left Dean’s room in tears, Sam pulled her to the side and hugged her.

“He’s just so angry Sam,” she sobbed “and he’s taking it out on me. All I want to do is help and he just keeps yelling at me.”

Sam pulled her into the dining room and sat her down, rubbing her back.

“Should we see about getting him some help?” Sam asked

Julianna sighed and blew her nose.

“He has a mandatory appointment with a therapist tomorrow,” she told him “but I have a feeling he wouldn’t go if the military wasn’t making him.”

Sam nodded

“You take a break for a little bit, I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“No,” she told him “don’t bother. It doesn’t do any good. He’s just angry and it’s gonna get taken out on me.” She said, sounding defeated.

The look on Sam’s face was somewhere between anger and heartbreak.

“I mean it,” Sam said “you go take a break. Go get some coffee or go to a bookstore, something. I’ll hold down the fort.”

Julianna nodded, dabbed her face with a tissue and then grabbed her purse. Sam watched her go and his heart went out to her. She’d taken on most of the responsibility of Dean’s care; and in the process had put herself at the bottom of her own priority list. Once the front door was shut, Sam walked into Dean’s room as a commercial on the TV played.

“That fabric softener teddy bear,” Dean said “I wanna hunt that little bitch down.” Sam didn’t answer, a stony look on his face. Dean looked up, perplexed. “Where’s Juju?” He asked

“I made her leave,” Sam told Dean “she needs a break.”

Dean sighed

“This is too much on her,” he said “if I had been more careful-“

“Stop.” Sam insisted, now he was truly angry with Dean “Don’t act all remorseful just because I’m standing here. I heard what you said and EXACTLY how you said it to her. You need to stop being a dick to her.” Dean looked confused and opened his mouth to talk and Sam cut him off “I better not hear ONE WORD come out of your mouth. You’re not treating her right and you BETTER fix it.”

“Sam, I-“ Dean started

“I said not a word from you!” Sam snapped “You’re my brother and I’m sorry you had to go through what you went through. I love you and I always will but what you’re doing to her isn’t right. All she’s trying to do is help you and take care of you. What do you do? Be nasty to her, that’s what. Well, I’m not gonna stand by and let it keep happening. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“I CAN’T!” Dean roared back “Because I’m a fucking failure at everything I do, why should marriage be any different?!”

“What?” Sam asked, stunned

“I swore a fucking oath to protect that girl and I fucked it up,” Dean yelled “I promised to bring my boys home safe and to come home in one piece, I fucked that up BIG TIME. I’m a fucking loser Sam!”

“You can’t be serious!” Sam yelled “Do you know how many people you guys SAVED on that mission? Well over a hundred thousand, that’s how many!” Dean was silent as Sam went on “I’m sorry you lost a brother Dean and I can’t imagine what you’re going though mentally, emotionally or physically, but the way you’re treating her is wrong. If anyone else talked to her the way you do, you would slice their throat open.”

Dean thought back and it hit him in the chest.

“I know you’re right okay?” Dean asked “But I don’t know how to stop it.”

“You need help Dean. Beyond what they’re making you do; you have GOT to get some professional help,” Sam told him “I love her like the little sister we never had and I know how much you love her, you told me a million times that she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you.” Dean was silent as Sam went on “If you don’t get some help, you’re gonna lose her.”

“I make her promises that I can’t keep,” Dean said “I promised I’d be careful and now look at me,” He made a motion down his leg “my leg is full on Winter Solider.”

A small smile flitted across Sam’s face.

“I thought she had a THING for Bucky Barnes.” Sam pointed out.

For the first time in a long time, Dean chuckled

“Fuck, you’re right. She does.”

Sam sat beside Dean and said

“She’s never gonna give up on you, none of us will, even when you’ve given up on yourself.”

»»————-　★　————-««

Julianna had decided to sleep in the master bedroom that night, she was too angry to look at Dean and she needed some restful sleep for a change. Much to her annoyance, she wasn’t able to sleep without Dean next to her so she begrudgingly got up and crept down the stairs to the bedroom Dean had been sleeping in. She was surprised to hear the TV on, but she slipped into the room anyway, seeing that Dean was asleep, but he was clenching his fists, sweating and calling out in his sleep. She quickly turned off the TV and crawled into bed with him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Shhhhh,” she whispered to him as she ran one hand through his hair and the other down his back, trying to soothe him “I’m right here. You’re not alone, I’ve got you.” He whimpered and squirmed against her touch but after a few seconds, he relaxed and opened his eyes.

“Oh Bee,” he said when he saw her, sounding exhausted “I’m so sorry.”

She kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

“I accept your apology,” she told him “I’m here.”

He gently wrapped his arms around her, his torn emotions cycling through his system. He’d never felt so sad, alone, angry, heartbroken and remorseful all at the same time. He had so much built up in him and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He knew full well he wasn’t treating her the way she deserved to be. He shook in her arms; feeling like a monster. How could she love someone that treated her so horribly?

“Shhhhhh,” She said softly “it’s okay Dean. You’re here with me, no one’s going to hurt you any more.”

He held her tightly, as if his life depended on it, her buried his face in her chest and cried. She deserved so much more and so much better than what he could give her, than anything he’d ever be able to give her.

He cried until he couldn’t cry any more and then she made him eat a couple of crackers before he took his next pain pill.

“Don’t leave,” he begged “please.”

“I won’t,” she told him, cupping his face in her hand “I promise.”

“Hold me?” He asked, laying his head on her chest.

“I will.” She told him

He was mentally kicking his own ass. He was so mean to her, but she was so good to him.

“Why do you stay?” He asked

“You asked me to, remember?” She asked as she stroked his hair.

“No, I mean with me.” He said and picked his head up “Why?”

She gave him a gentle smile.

“I promised I would,” She told him “to love, honor, cherish and protect remember?”

He gently kissed her, she’d repeated part of their wedding vows. He let one hand slide down her body as she kissed him again, his fingertips played over the waistband of her pants, brushing her skin.

“Dean, don’t.” She said with a sigh and her heart pounding.

“Why not?” He asked, his familiar touch making her skin come alive.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She told him as they kissed.

He pulled back and said

“This isn’t about me right now, I want to watch you.” He pulled her down the bed so that she was laying on her back and he was on his side. “Touch you and hear those sweet noises you make just for me.”

She shuttered with lust and nodded; she ached for him, he slipped his hand inside her panties, parting her lower lips and massaging through the folds. She was already soaking, her folds coating his fingers in her sweet juices. She let out a moan and cried

“Dean!”

“Mh, look at you; all wet for me.” He murmured. She sighed as he slipped two fingers into her, his thumb finding her clit. He moved all three fingers in unison and watched as her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed and her mouth fell open and closed.

“Dean,” she sighed as her hips started to move “ohhhhhhhh Dean.”

“There’s my girl,” he said in her ear “all this for me?”

“Yes, just you.” She moaned

“We gotta be quiet sweetheart,” he cautioned her “don’t want anyone walking in on us before I can finish you.” He kissed her and she whimpered against his mouth.

“Feels so good,” she moaned, kissing him over and over again “mh, God I missed you.”

“I missed you too sweetheart.” He said, working his fingers and making her back arch.

“Oh god, god!” She whined, his fingers brushing her sweet spot.

His nose and lips barely brushed hers as he worked her higher and higher as she writhed under him, moaning against his mouth.

“Mh, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured to her “so responsive when I touch you, I love getting you off.” His fingers pushed against her sweet spot as she moved faster, gripping on to him tightly as she opened her mouth in a silent scream, moaning near his ear. His name fell from her lips like honey.

“Dean,” she moaned “oh god, right there.”

“Come for me sweetheart.” he said

She let her hips move freely until she couldn’t take it any more. She let go, crying out as she moaned against his chest, inhaling his scent, feeling the body heat rolling off of him as he worked her through her high. When she finally came down, he licked his fingers clean and held her.

“Let me-“ she started and reached for his pants, only for him to swat her hand away.

“No,” he told her “I wanted to; I don’t need anything in return.”

“But I want to.” She told him and he shook his head, running his fingers through her hair.

“I know you do,” he told her, making her look at him “and I love that you’re so considerate of me, but it’s my turn to consider you.” She gave him a curious look and he went on “I know I’m not myself. I’ve been awful to you and you don’t deserve that, not after everything you’ve been through and everything you’ve done for me.” She smiled sadly up at him “You,” he continued and bit his lip before speaking again “you’re amazing. I can’t put into words how much I appreciate you.”

She nodded and kissed him, holding him a little longer and gentler than she had been. She snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

»»————-　★　————-««

After that; Dean started his physical therapy appointments. News of the mission, Dean and the Squad’s involvement had gotten out and seemingly everyone wanted an interview with Dean, but he had refused, just as Julianna had after her rescue from Logan. Dean had gone to his mandated talk therapy appointments, but hadn’t gone to any more after that, and his attitude hadn’t improved. He still seemed hellbent on taking his frustrations out on Julianna. Fed up and at the end of her rope; she kicked everyone out of the house and went up stairs to her bedroom.

“This is it,” she said as she washed her hair “if this doesn’t work, I’m at a fucking loss.”

Once she got out of the shower, she pulled on a matching set of bra and panties, dried and flat ironed her hair, added the smallest amount of makeup possible and tied a robe around her. She gave herself a once over and said “Here we go.” She marched down the stairs and walked into Dean’s room, grabbed the remote from him and shut the TV off.

“What the hell?” he asked, seeing her standing there in a robe and not much else. Without a word, she left the remote on the dresser and quickly lit a couple of candles she’d left in the room and turned off of over head light, plunging the room into near darkness. 

“Look at me,” she told him and he looked away “you look at me right now Dean Winchester and listen to what I’m saying to you.”

At long last, his green eyes met her blue ones and she yanked her robe off and climbed into his lap, wearing only her bra and panties.

“Sweetheart, no.” He said flatly and tried to push her off of him. She stood her ground, holding firmly to him.

“Not until you listen to me.” She told him “I’ve been gentle, I’ve been nice, but tough love seems to be the only thing that gets through that thick head of yours.” His eyes burned angrily into hers now and she smirked “Are you mad at me? GOOD, now at least I have your attention.” She yanked his shirt up and off of him, flinging it across the room, then took his wrist in her hand.

“Close your eyes.” she said firmly. With a roll of his eyes, he did as he was told and closed them. “Concentrate on the sound of my voice,” she told him “forget about what you’re seeing, what do you feel?”

“Annoyed.” He snapped

She didn’t respond, she flattened his hand and pressed it to her heart.

“What do you feel now?” She asked

“Your heart.” He said

“Concentrate on that,” she told him and did the same thing to him. She pressed her palm against his chest and felt his heart beating. She gently tapped the rhythm of his heart beat on to the back of his hand. At first he was mad, this was stupid and whatever new age, hippy crap she was trying, wouldn’t work. Soon enough though, his shoulders started to relax.

“Deep breaths Dean,” she said soothingly “in and out, just breathe.”

He did as she instructed; the breathing and the combination of their beating hearts loosened him up a little more. She watched as the tension left his face for the first time in weeks. She used her free hand to brush his face with the back of her hand. He flinched at first but once he realized what was going on, he leaned into her touch without opening his eyes.

“What do you feel?” She asked him “I don’t need details if you don’t want to give them to me. I just want to know how you feel.”

“Sad,” he told her “angry, like a failure.”

“I’m sorry you’re feeling that way,” she said quietly “but you’re not alone. You don’t have to bear this burden by yourself. Keep listening to me, concentrate on your breathing and the heart beat okay?” She held his face in her hand as he slowly nodded and she went on

“I love you, I’m always going to love you. I don’t care what you’re going through or what nightmares you’re having. I’m here for you.”

She slowly started to roll her hips into him, he tensed up a little bit and she said “Shhh, you’re okay. It’s just me and you.” He didn’t relax at her words “Open your eyes Dean and look at me.” His long eyelashes fluttered open and she came into focus. It was like seeing her for the first time. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders, the glow of the candle light bounced off of her skin as she ran her fingers through his hair. Any apprehension and tension he felt seemed to evaporate as he gave in to her. He pulled her flush against him and wrapped her into a heart stopping kiss.

“I love you,” She told him, her voice filled with lust “you’re my heart and soul, I’m not going anywhere.”

He gripped the back of her head and the small of her back tightly as tears sprang into his eyes. He’d never had someone as completely devoted to him as she was. The sheer magnitude of her feelings for him were overwhelming. He opened his eyes and the tears escaped, she wiped them away with her thumbs and kissed him again. He quickly unhooked her bra and yanked it off of her, desperate to feel her against him. Her hips never faltered as he continued to swell under her.

“Sweetheart,” he begged “more. I need more.”

Without a word, she slipped her hands down to his waist and untied his lounge pants. It took some work, but she pulled them and his underwear off, then crawled between his legs. She dragged her tongue up his thick length as he moaned. She quickly tied her hair back into a ponytail as she took him into her mouth. He gasped as she grasped his length in her hand and moved it in tandem with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down.

“Fuck,” he said softly “oh fuck.”

She didn’t let up, she took him deeper into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. He pulled her head off of him and said

“Get up here.”

She tugged her panties off and threw them aside as she climbed up his body. They fiercely kissed as he lined himself up with her soaking hole. She sank down on him, moaning as he stretched her open. The pleasant burn of accommodating him spread through her body as she arched her back. He gripped her hips and she began to move, her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. She whimpered and cried out, the knot deep in her belly twisted and tightened.

“Deeeean,” she moaned “oh god babe, right there! Fuck, just like that.”

He pulled her into a kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and twisting against her tongue. She whined as he moved her hips faster and she dragged her nails down his shoulders. He cried out against her mouth, then laid his forehead on her chest.

“Oh fuck, fuck sweetheart.” He moaned

She tangled her fingers in his hair and made him look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes lust blown, some of her hair had escaped the ponytail and the strands framed her face.

“You gonna come for me?” She asked and he nodded and kissed her “oh fuck, come Dean, come for me!”

She pounded on top of him as she reached her peak, holding him tightly as they let go at nearly the same time, crying out each other’s names as they came crashing down from their highs.

»»————-　★　————-««

The next day at physical therapy, Dean pushed himself harder than he ever had and was able to do more. His trainer and Julianna were beyond excited, this was a huge step in his recovery. As much as he had been dreading it, he went to see the therapist as mandated by his commanding officer. Julianna took him to those appointments but didn’t sit in on them, figuring it was best for him to get out what he needed to say without fear of scaring her. Much to her surprise, he seemed to be returning to normal, though he still had terrible nightmares.

Eight weeks after returning home, Dean was allowed to take his brace off and do more in physical therapy, though it would be a while before he could return to work. One day, Julianna woke up feeling like total garbage.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Dean asked tenderly.

“My fucking head is killing me,” she complained “my stomach is upset and my stupid back is hurting.”

He gently kissed her forehead and said

“You stay in bed, I’m gonna take care of you.”

“No,” she whined “you have to get to your appointments today, who’s gonna drive you?”

“Missing one day won’t hurt anything.” He told her “I’m not going to be able to concentrate if I know you’re here, sick as a dog with no one looking after you.”

She moaned and pulled her pillow over her head, the pounding inside her skull wouldn’t stop. Dean limped downstairs, called his trainer and his therapist and let them know he wouldn’t be coming in and rescheduled his appointments. Seemingly within a few seconds Sam called.

“Why aren’t you going to your appointments?” Sam asked

“Dude, relax before you have a stroke,” Dean told him “Juju is sick.”

“What’s wrong? Is she okay?” Sam asked

“I think she’s just run down,” Dean said “she’s been doing literally everything for me for six weeks and it’s finally catching up with her.”

“You need me or Jody to come over and help?” Sam asked

Sam and Julianna’s family had been a huge help since the Winchesters had gone back to Kansas. Jody and the girls helped Julianna around the house, Joel wasn’t as readily available, but he always called to check in on them from wherever he was in the world.

“No, I think I got this.” Dean said “I feel great, but if I need help, I’ll call you guys.”

“Promise me Dean, don’t push yourself too far.” Sam said

“I promise, I won’t.” Dean said and they hung up.

Dean brought Julianna some coffee and crackers to eat, thinking that may help her headache and stomach. Once she had finished a cup of coffee, he was able to persuade her to take a shower.

“No offense sweetheart, and you know I love you to death, but you smell like hot garbage juice.” He told her

“Thanks, remind me to smack you around for that later.” She said with an eye roll.

Once they were in the shower, he rubbed her lower back and shoulders, hoping to ease the tension in them. Once she was cleaned and relaxed, she put on a fresh pair of pajamas and settled back into bed.

“Oh god,” she asked, an offending smell wafting into her nose “what did you spray?!”

“It’s just my body spray,” he said “why?” He asked

“Oh god, did it turn or something because it STINKS!” She said and rushed to open a window.

“Babe, I’ve worn this before, this is the one you like.” He told her

“Uhhhggggggg, it smells like BUTT!” She complained, letting fresh air into their bedroom. Suddenly, she was silently crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dean walked over to her and asked

“Aw, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

She let out a groan

“I’m in a shitload of pain, I feel so sick and disgusting and I don’t even want to be close to you because you REEK!” She whined as he wiped her tears away.

“I’ll go wash my body really quick and I won’t put on any body spray, okay?” He asked

“No, don’t go through all that trouble.” She said

“Hey,” He said and tilted her face up to his “it’s no trouble, not for you. Go get in bed and I’ll be right there.”

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. After quickly showering again, Dean was back in bed with Julianna, who had gone to sleep while watching Fixer Upper. He gently tucked the sheet around her and laid next to her.

“Dean?” She asked sleepily.

“Yeah sweetheart?” He answered

“Can you rub my back? Please?” She asked pitifully. He smirked and said

“Yeah, I can, lay on your stomach.”

“I can’t,” she whined “my boobs hurt.”

“Your boobs hurt?” He asked and she nodded

“I tried to lay on my stomach a little while ago and it hurt too much.”

“Okay, lay on your side, facing away from me. I’ll rub your back like that.” He said. She did and he rubbed on her lower back. She let out a sigh and said

“Fuck, oh, right there.”

“Usually when you say that, we’re both naked.” He joked and she laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She said.

»»————-　★　————-««

The next day, Julianna wasn’t feeling any better and Dean dragged her to the doctor.

“If I’m gonna keep going to physical terrorism and the therapist to get better, YOU can go to the fucking doctor.” He had said.

They sat in the waiting room as Julianna filled out the paperwork.

“They’re just gonna say it’s a twenty four hour thing and send me home.” She grumbled as she scratched on the information sheet.

“Then at least we’ll know,” Dean said “I don’t like seeing you sick.”

She rolled her eyes and handed him the clipboard, which he turned in to the nurse. When they were finally called back, Julianna’s first trip was to the bathroom so they could get a urine sample. When she was done with that, they weighed her and took her height and temperature. Once they were done with that, she was escorted into one of the exam rooms where Dean sat on a chair next to the exam table and held her hand.

“Uhhggg,” she complained “these lights are bothering me.”

“Too bright?” Dean asked and she nodded.

After a few solid moments, the doctor walked in holding a chart in her hands. She was a short woman, about Julianna’s height, with mousy brown hair, round glasses and a long, white lab coat. She introduced herself as Dr. Hyland and asked Julianna a couple of questions about her symptoms as she took her pulse and listened to her heartbeat. After doing those things, she opened her file and looked over everything.

“Okay, so far your temperature is higher than normal and you do feel a bit feverish. Once I have the results from your urine sample, if I don’t see anything there, I’m going to order a blood test. Should be just a few more minutes so hang tight for me okay?”

They both nodded and Dean got up, standing by Julianna’s side as the doctor left the room.

“See? Even if you’re just running a fever, we can bring that down.” He said, stroking her arm.

“I don’t know why she says I’m running hot, I’m freezing.” Julianna complained, pulling her sweater tighter around her.

“We’ll fix it sweetheart,” he said encouragingly as he kissed her forehead “whatever it is, we’ll fix it.”

She wrapped her arms around Dean and asked

“What if I’m dying? Like what if I have some rare disease and my face like falls off or something?”

Dean chuckled

“You’ve watched too many episodes of Monsters Inside Me if you’re thinking like that.” He said

“It could happen!” She said “like my guts could fall out of my butt and other like really gross stuff!”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Your guts are not gonna fall out of your ass.” He told her and kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes later; Dr. Hyland returned and sat down.

“So, we got the results from your urine analysis.” She said and opened her file.

Julianna’s heart was pounding as she squeezed Dean’s hand.

“Mrs. Winchester, you’re pregnant.” Dr. Hyland said with a smile “All of your symptoms, the fever, the backaches and headaches, the aversion to smell? That’s all early signs of pregnancy.”

It felt like a train had dropped on top of Julianna.

“But,” She said “my gynecologist told me fifteen percent.”

“Fifteen percent is still fifteen percent,” Dr. Hyland told her “and the signs are clear as day.”

She looked up at Dean, the color had completely drained from his face and his mouth had dropped open.

“Pregnant?” He asked “She’s pregnant?”

Dr. Hyland nodded and said

“Based on your levels, I would guess that you’re about six to twelve weeks along, you’re going to need to make an appointment with your OB and they’ll do a sonogram to confirm.”

Julianna nodded, her hands clapped over her mouth.

“So congratulations, and I’ll give you guys a few minutes, but you’re ready to check out at any time. I’m going to recommend some prenatal vitamins for you, but other than that, you’ll be just fine.”

She gave them a grin before getting up and leaving them alone. In shock, they looked at each other and he asked

“Pregnant? You’re pregnant?!”

She nodded furiously and they kissed hard. Dean could barely contain his excitement as they kissed and hugged, his eyes shining with tears of happiness.

“Oh sweetheart,” he said and he held her tightly “I KNEW we could do it.” He pulled back and held her tear stained face in his hands “You and me,” he said and kissed her “you and me.”

»»————-　★　————-««

When they reached home, Dean held Julianna tightly.

“Sweetheart, you’re pregnant. With OUR baby.” He said in her ear.

“I can’t believe it,” she told him “we’re having a baby. You and me, we’re having a baby.”

He pulled back and they were both laughing, the excitement was too much for him to contain.

“I’M GONNA BE A DAD!” He said as he threw he hands up in the air “I have the hottest wife ever and we’re having a baby!” He cheered as he wrapped her up into his arms and she laughed. “I love you,” He said excitedly “I love you so fucking much sweetheart!”

She was mesmerized, she hadn’t seen him this happy or excited in months. He was grinning from ear to ear, his face shone with a light from within; pure happiness seemed to radiate from his skin.

He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, setting her on the counter as he kissed her hard.

“God you’re beautiful,” he said, running his hands all over her body “I can’t believe this is happening. We’re so fucking lucky!”

She laughed

“I’ve never seen you so excited about anything, ever!” She exclaimed

“We beat the odds Bee,” he told her “they weren’t in our favor and we over came that and made a person.” He ran the back of his hand over her still flat belly “We made a LIFE, together, in spite of everything and everyone telling us we couldn’t.” He pulled her close and kissed her again, slower and and with more passion. He slid his hands around to her back and peeled her shirt off, tossing it across the room. His hands gently kneaded her breasts as she moaned against his mouth and unhooked her bra. He held her bare breasts in his hands, flicking the nipples with his thumbs and making her cry out.

“Dean please,” She begged “I want you, please!”

He kissed down her jaw, neck and collar bone as he laid her back on the counter.

“Let me have you,” He told her “please?”

She nodded and squirmed as he kissed his way down her body, licking and biting her skin.

“Dean, AH!” She cried out as he reached the waist pant of her yoga pants and yanked them off of her. He ran his hands all over her legs and opened them up. He quickly slipped her panties down and off, leaving her open and bared to him, completely. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to squeeze her legs shut, but he stopped her, keeping her open. She was practically dripping and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Oh god yes,” he practically growled as he dove in “so fucking sweet.”

He expertly flicked his tongue through her folds and over her clit, drawing moans and sighs from her as she arched her back.

“Fuck, oh god!” She cried out as he seemed to use every part of his mouth to drive her insane. It felt like her world was spinning as he obscenely slurped up everything she had to give him. She gripped his hair hard as she rode his tongue, screaming like a woman possessed as she came hard and fast. Her legs collapsed open as his fingers easily slid inside her and hooked just so. She let out a string of profanities that would’ve made a sailor blush as she was quickly brought back up from her last orgasm. He knew everything about her body; just where to push and suck to make her scream and moan and he used that to his advantage.

“Scream again for me sweetheart,” he told her as his tongue flicked over her clit “come on sweetheart, I know you can do it.”

She wailed and let go, screaming his name and other profanities as she came. She was to the point of exhaustion when he yanked her to the edge of the counter.

“You got one more for me?” He asked as he unbuckled his belt.

“I can’t,” she whined “I can’t come again!”

“Yes you can,” he said and kissed her “give me this one.”

She weakly nodded as he plunged deep into her, her juices coating both of them liberally as he started to move. She sat up and held on to him tightly as he held her legs open, the sound of his flesh hitting hers filling the kitchen.

She cried out and moved with him.

“Babe!” She cried out “of fuck, Dean, I’m gonna-GOD!-“ she couldn’t finish the sentence as she exploded around him. He didn’t let her fall down, he wrapped her up into his arms and chased his own release.

»»————-　★　————-««

The following week, Julianna and Dean went to their first sonogram appointment.

“I hope it’s a boy,” Dean said “because if it’s a girl, I’m gonna need more guns.”

Julianna laughed from the exam table

“You’re not the only one that’s gonna need more guns because if it’s a boy,” she told him “I’m gonna be chasing off little girls from the second he’s born.”

“That’s my boy.” He said with a grin.

Once the technician arrived and got Julianna’s exam going, Dean was squeezing her hand in anticipation. Julianna’s heart rate was through the roof; it was a wonder they were pregnant to start with, but what if they found something wrong on the sonogram? The idea of finding out this could all be taken away in a second’s notice was soul crushing to her. She held her breath as the technician clicked away on the sonogram machine and then smiled

“And here is the baby.” She said and turned the screen to them. Among the blurred black and white image in front of them, there was a peanut shaped thing. The technician drew a circle with her finger and then scrunched her eyebrows. She did a few more clicks and Dean asked

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she assured him “I just want to be sure before I say something.” She studied the screen closely and grinned.

“Or should I say here are the babies?” She asked

Dean was silent as Julianna asked

“Wait, babies? Plural?”

“Yes ma’am,” the technician said “looks like there’s two in there.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: GENDER REVEAL, feels, fluff, SMUT, body image issues, language, childbirth (nothing too graphic), postpartum depression, Dad!Dean. 
> 
> A/N: This is it!! Here it finally is, the last chapter in Made to Be Broken! Thank you so much! All, of you, it has truly been a fun ride writing this, especially when it was just supposed to be a one shot!! It’s because of you guys who love Dean and Julianna that this grew to be as big as it did. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for being so supportive and loving these characters as much as I do!!

The technician moved the instrument around and finally got a clear shot. She clicked and paused, showing them two very distinct peanuts. She did another click and they heard loud, rapid, thumping.

“That’s the heart beats,” the technician told them “it’s hard to hear, but there are two of them.”

Julianna’s hand clapped over her mouth and she looked at Dean who was pale as a ghost.

“Twins.” He said simply and the technician nodded and took a few more pictures and measurements.

“I’m gonna have the doctor look over everything and she’ll be in to see you in just a few moments.” The technician said as the pictures printed and she got up. Once she was gone, Julianna sat up and asked Dean

“Are you okay?”

His mind was blank all he could ask was

“How?”

Julianna bit her lip and asked

“Are you mad?”

He shook his head, seeming to come to his senses.

“No,” he told her “no, I could never be mad at you about this sweetheart.” He held her face in his hands “It’s just,” he paused “this is so much good all at one time.”

“You’re waiting for the other shoe to drop aren’t you?” She asked and he nodded.

“I hate to be the pessimist here.” He said

“No, I feel the same way.” She told him, her hands on his wrists “We’ve already been through so much and NOW suddenly things seem to be coming up roses?”

He nodded again as the door opened and Anna came through it.

“Julianna,” she said pleasantly “good to see you as always. I’m guessing this is Dean?”

“Yeah, this is him.” Julianna said and Dean shook Anna’s hand as they both had a seat.

“So after looking over everything, it looks like you and the babies are in perfect health.” Anna told her as she held the file open “Your levels are normal for this stage of your pregnancy, the babies heartbeats are strong, they’re measuring nice and big which is also good. The only thing I want to recommend is taking a iron supplement along with your prenatal vitamins. Your iron levels are less than what I’d like to see, but other than that, you can keep doing what you’re doing.”

“How did this happen?” Julianna asked “I mean, we’re excited, don’t get us wrong but it seems just SO out of the blue.”

Anna nodded and said

“I understand your hesitation, since we found out, what last year that it would be difficult for you to get pregnant?” Julianna and Dean nodded and Anna went on “From a doctor’s stand point, I’m blown away. You two literally struck gold and oil and then hit the jackpot all at once.” She continued with a smile “But everything looks great, better than great actually. If there was anything I was worried about or anything you should be cautious of, I would tell you right away.”

“So, just enjoy it is what you’re telling us?” Julianna asked with a smile.

“Relax as best as you can,” Anna said “your doctor recommended you stopping your ADD medicine, which is good. If there’s ever anything you guys are worried about, you can always call us.”

»»————-　✼　————-««

Weeks later; after revealing the exciting news of the pregnancy to both of their families, everyone showed up for the gender reveal party, which was held at Dean and Julianna’s house. The theme of the party was “Witch or Wizard?” They were told to wear their Harry Potter house colors and picked out a pin when they arrived based on if they thought the baby was a boy or a girl. Julianna, Dean and Claire were wearing their Gryffindor gold and scarlet red, Alexis and Sam wore Ravenclaw blue and silver, Jody and Mary wore black and yellow Hufflepuff while John and Joel wore Slytherin green and silver. Their friends filtered in wearing their House colors and picking pins that read “Witch” and “Wizard” on them. They’d decided to keep the fact that they were having twins a secret until the gender was revealed.

“This is the biggest, most difficult secret I’ve ever kept, including when we started dating.” Julianna had told Dean that morning.

“But think of the LOOK on everyone’s faces when they find out.” Dean had assured her “You’re gonna love it and so will they.”

The only person that knew they were having twins and what the gender was, was Benny. He was by far the hardest nut to crack. Julianna found a Sorting Hat online and had given Benny the sonogram that read the babies genders.

“We don’t know what they are,” Julianna explained “so you have to put the potion bottles under the hat.” She handed Benny a box that had six potions bottles in it; three full of pink and the other three full of blue.

“What the hell in in there?” Benny asked

“Soap,” Julianna told him “dyed it with my own two hands.”

»»————-　✼　————-««

In the present day, the Sorting Hat was sitting on an upside down box with a piece of parchment paper attached to it. On it were the words “Only the Sorting Hat can see, boy or girl, what will it be?” With the word “girl” in pink and the word “boy” in blue. When it was time to reveal, Julianna and Dean stepped up to the box and waited for everyone to gather round. Julianna looked at Dean, grinning from ear to ear, he wore a pin that read “Wizard” while Julianna’s read “Witch.”

“I’m so excited,” she told Dean quietly.

“I am too,” He told her and kissed her forehead “I can’t believe this is real.”

“Me neither.” She told him as she held his hand.

“Everyone ready?” Dean asked, turning his head to their guests. Their friends and family cheered; according to the marker board they had sitting up on the drink table to take a tally of the gender, they seemed to be neck and neck, the guests waited with bated breath.

“Okay, on three.” Dean said as he placed his hand on the hat.

Julianna did the same as people squawked for them to wait so that they could get a good picture. Julianna braced herself and then said

“Three.”

“Two,” Dean said excitedly

“One.” They said at the same time and pulled the hat up.

Sitting under the hat was a pink and a blue potion bottle and everyone cheered excitedly, but a few people looked confused and then gasped. Julianna cried out in surprise

“WHAT?!” someone yelled from the back

“It’s TWINS!” someone else yelled.

It took a second and it finally sank in; everyone was cheering, some were crying and everyone rushed to hug and congratulate them.

»»————-　✼　————-««

That evening, Julianna finished putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher when Dean walked into the kitchen.

“Damn it Juju,” he said “I was gonna get those!”

“I took care of it!” She insisted as she turned to face him “I feel fine, I was just trying to help!”

He sighed and walked over to her

“I can’t leave you alone when there’s housework can I?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned against the kitchen counter and shook her head.

“No.” she said

He kissed her forehead and asked

“Would you just take it easy? Please?”

“I am,” She told him “I didn’t put the chairs away like I wanted to AND I didn’t dump the cooler out like I wanted to.”

He kissed her and said

“I’d prefer if you didn’t do ANYTHING and just let me do it.”

“Why?” She asked, cocking her head to the side as she studied his face, laying her hands on his waist.

He chewed on his lip, choosing his words carefully before he spoke.

“I just worry about you,” he said “and the kids. That’s all.”

An easy smile crossed her face and she kissed him.

“You heard the doctor, I can do everything I did before I was pregnant. I checked and the only things I’m not allowed to do are jump on trampolines, drink alcohol, eat sushi or smoke crack.”

He laughed and said

“Well, there went our weekend plans.”

“Right?” She asked with a grin “Dishes are easy, it relaxes me. I may be elbow deep in soapy water, but in my head, I’m somewhere completely different.”

“Like when I caught you washing the skillet this morning?” He asked and she nodded

“Yup, I was in Scotland with Jamie Fraser and you RUINED it, you jerk!” She said kissed him. “Besides, I have more important things for you to handle.”

“Oh?” He asked as she slid her hands up and down his arms “Such as?”

Her tongue slid against his bottom lip and he opened up his mouth to let her in. Her tongue danced with his as she took one of his hands in hers and guided it to the waistband of her shorts. She felt him smile through their kiss as her tongue returned to her mouth.

“Mh,” he said and kissed her again “I think I can handle that.” He quickly untied her shorts and slipped his hand down into them. His finger tips grazed across her wet, swollen clit and she moaned into his mouth. “Fuck sweetheart, you’re ready for me?”

She let out a short laugh and said

“You get close, I smell you and I’m ready to jump your fucking bones.”

He grinned and kissed her slower this time

“Gonna have to remember that.” He said as he slipped his fingers inside her soaking panties, making her moan. She playfully bit his lower lip and he slid two fingers inside her as she cried out against his mouth.

“Deeeean,” she moaned as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her “oh fuck!”

“Like that sweetheart?” He cooed to her as he used his other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Yes,” she moaned, he hooked his fingers inside her as she threw her head back, crying out “oh, like that.”

“Like this?” He asked and hooked his fingers again, she dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out again.

“Yes, oh god! Just like that.” She moaned, kissing him again “Dean, I want more. Give me more, please.”

“More?” He asked innocently “More than this?” He asked and sheathed his fingers fully inside her as she whined.

“Yes, please!” She begged

“Show me sweetheart,” he said in a husky tone “show me how bad you want it.”

She tugged her shirt up and off of her head, setting it aside as she pulled him close and peppered kisses all around the base of his neck and up to his pulse point, where she bit down on it, making him growl.

“Fuck,” he moaned in her ear and he bit down on the shell of her ear “upstairs, now.”

He pulled his hand out of her shorts and she scampered up the stairs as he shut off all the lights, checked the doors and set the alarm. When he was satisfied with his sweep, he went upstairs to find her waiting for him in their bedroom. As he shut the door behind him, he turned and watched as she unhooked her bra and cast it aside. He bit his lip as she shimmied out of her shorts and then crossed the room to her as she got up on to the bed and he followed after her. He quickly undressed as he heatedly kissed.

“How do you want it?” he asked

“Get behind me,” she told him as she turned over “I like that.”

He grinned and quickly finished taking his clothes off before he parted her legs further and pushed inside her, both of the groaning.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he said “you’re so fucking wet!”

“Keep going!” She cried out as he slammed into her, making her cry out loudly as he gripped her hips. The obscene sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as he railed into her. He tried to flip her on to her back but she resisted. He bent over her, kissing and biting her shoulders “I want to see your face when you come.”

“No,” she told him in a whining tone. He stopped moving and she looked back at him “Why’d you stop?” She asked

“Come on sweetheart, you know how much I like that.” he said and pouted

“No, I’m fat and gross.” she told him.

His mouth dropped open

“Sweetheart!” he exclaimed as he felt a flash of anger run through him. “Where the hell did you get that from?”

“Just get over it and fuck me.” she told him.

“No,” he told her and pulled out of her “not until you tell me where that insane idea came from.”

“I know how I look okay?” She snapped, still refusing to turn over “I’m nasty.”

“You are not and I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again.” He told her, his anger growing “I don’t talk about you like that and no one else is allowed to talk about you like that, including you.”

Now she was mad, she just wanted to finish what they’d started, not launch into an episode of Dr. Phil.

“Fine, just forget about it.” She snapped, climbed out of bed and gathered up her clothes.

“Bee,” Dean said, exasperated “come back to bed.”

“No, just leave me alone!” She yelled at him and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Dean got dressed and waited a while before he went to look for her. He found her in the guest bedroom that had been his recovery room after his knee injury. He quietly walked to the door and could hear her crying.

It felt like an ice pick got jabbed through his heart; he hated when she cried. He quietly opened the door and made his way to the bed where he crawled in beside her. Without argument, she let him fold his arms around her; his chest to her back, and he kissed the top of her head. He held her until she calmed down enough to talk to him, which was quiet a while, but he didn’t mind.

“It’s just-“ she started as she mopped her face up with a tissue. She blew he nose and then went on “I’m getting so big! I’m sweaty, cranky and horny all at the same time. I’ve got like twelve chins and I have no energy to work out like I used to. My clothes don’t fit and my ass jiggles like a fucking bowl of Jell-O when I walk. It’s disgusting, I’m disgusting, and how I can even get you to fuck me is beyond me. Not when you have all these hot girls sending you nudes on fucking Instagram and commenting on your pictures about how hot you are and how bad they wanna fuck you!”

There it was, he thought, there was the root of her insecurity. He’d had an Instagram long before they ever got together and when they went public with their relationship, they started posting pictures of them together and the progression of their relationship. He’d gotten girl’s numbers before, but once he and Julianna were thrust into the spotlight, the painful glare of public life brought out, seemingly the worst people imaginable. Now it was Dean’s turn to be mad but he bit his tongue.

“Here,” He said “sit up for me.”

He released her and turned on the lamp by the side of the bed that he was on. She struggled to sit up, but when she did, he got a good look at her face. It was tinged with red from her crying so much, as were her eyes. He smiled tenderly at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes with his fingers.

“I need you to listen to me,” He said gently “can you do that for me?”

She nodded, her lips in a pout.

“I don’t care if you have twelve HUNDRED chins or that your ass jiggles when you walk,” he told her She opened her mouth to say something, but he gently pressed a finger to her lips “Can I finish? Please?” He asked. She nodded and shut her mouth as he went on “You’re carrying not just one, but two miracle babies in your body. You’re gonna change and that’s okay, you wanna know why?”

“Sure.” She said with a shrug

“Because that means you and the kids are healthy.” He said “THAT is what I care about. Not how much you sweat or how cranky you get. I don’t think you’re disgusting, not even a little bit. I definitely don’t care how many girls pass me their numbers or send me naked pictures.” He cupped her cheek in his hand and gave her a tender smile “You’re my wife and I love you. All of you; the good, the bad and the jiggly.”

Her eyes welled with tears again as she laughed and she gave him a smile.

“I love you too.” She told him.

“There’s my girl,” he said and gave her a sweet kiss “I believe we were in the middle of something before the tears started and I’d like to finish what we started.”

She looked uneasy.

“Just lay back,” he told her as he kissed her again “and let me take care of you.” She did as he instructed with trepidation and laid back. She tried desperately to tune out every negative thought in her head but she couldn’t, it seemed to hang over her like a dark cloud. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath,” he told her “in and out remember? We’ll do it together.” They did and she felt his fingertips gently skim over her skin. As if by magic, all her senses kicked into overdrive trying to anticipate his next move. He didn’t seem to have a path in mind, he just absentmindedly ran his fingertips and then his hands all over her body until she felt his body heat above her. “Keep your eyes closed,” he told her “and listen to the sound of my voice. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” she answered, nearly automatically.

“I love,” he said and gently kissed her collar bone “every,” now he was kissing between her breasts “single,” just above her belly “inch,” directly on her belly now “of you.” he kissed along the waistband of her shorts before he hooked his thumbs into them and pulled them down. Once they were gone, he admired the sight below him. She had looked amazing before she ever got pregnant, but now, with a round belly, a significantly fuller chest and an irresistible glow around her, it was all he could do not to pound her into the mattress and make her scream his name. “Sweetheart,” he murmured “just for one second, I wish you could see you how I see you. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

She bit back a snide comment and her eyes fluttered open as his fingers slid through hers and he pinned them by her head. His lips barely brushed hers before he pressed a searing kiss onto her lips. She’d never quite be able to explain why this was her turning point; maybe it was all the raw emotion she felt from him, maybe it was finally getting her head in the right place or the fact that she as so horny that she was about to go blind with lust, but she felt the levee break and she hooked her legs around his waist.

“Mh, there she is,” he said against her mouth “I knew my bad girl was in there somewhere.”

“Fuck me Dean.” she told him as she let go of his hands and tore her shirt off over her head and clawed at his clothes. Once they were both naked, he lined his hardened length up with her soaking hole and quickly pushed inside her, their hands joining together again. She threw her head back and cried out loudly.

“That’s it,” he said as he started to move “nice and loud sweetheart, I wanna hear you.” He was building her up, dragging in and out of her at a steady pace as she started to cry lout louder.

“Jesus!” She yelled as she squeezed his hands and moved with him as well as she could. He let out a growl as she whimpered and whined up to her peak. He moved faster as she clenched hard around him.

“Fuck,” he moaned as they kissed “just like that. Just fucking like that.”

“Gonna come,” she moaned “fuck!” she let go and he worked her through the orgasm only to build her back up again “Dean, oh fuck, Dean!”

He caged her in his arms as he moaned and cried out near her ear.

“Feels so good” he moaned “you feel so good.”

“Come for me,” she murmured to him, grabbing the hair on the back of his head and made him look at her, their eyes connecting “come-come on Dean.”

He slammed into her a couple of times and he cried out against her mouth as he coated her inner walls with his hot seed. She let go a second time, gripping his hair hard as she did so.

Later on, once they were settled back into their bed, Julianna had long since fallen asleep to Dean stroking the hair by her temples, his other hand splayed across her belly as one, or both, babies, kicked his palm. He grinned at the sight below him; the girl he’d crushed on. The one he never thought he’d be able to have was now his wife and carrying their babies in her tummy. In his arms was his entire world, everything he loved and cared about was right there with him. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his arm and slept on as he let out a sigh before kissing the top of her head.

“I love you.” he murmured against her hair.

»»————-　✼　————-««

When it was finally time for the babies to be delivered, Julianna had opted for a C-Section after her last appointment.

“Your birth canal is a little on the small side,” Anna had told her “so to avoid any complications, with this and any future pregnancies you may have, I believe it would be best for you to have a C-Section.”

Julianna and Dean arrived at the hospital, both of them with tons of emotions flooding through them. Jody arrived shortly after they did so she could be with them during the birth.

“Thanks for being here Mom.” Julianna told Jody when she saw her.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jody said

 

Julianna was wheeled back into surgery with Dean, Jody and a team of nurses and doctors headed up by Anna. Once Julianna got her epidural and was covered with blankets, the nurses set up a barrier between them and Julianna’s head. Once the drugs kicked it, it felt like she’d had a little too much to drink.

“I love morphine,” she told Dean “can we keep some in the house?”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead through the mask he was wearing. 

“I’ll see what we can do.” He said “Feeling okay?”

“Pressure,” she said as she made a face “like a lot of pressure, but fine.”

He nodded as Jody gripped her other shoulder

“You’re doing amazing JuJu.” she said “Keep breathing okay?”

Julianna nodded and Anna said

“Okay, we’ve got one baby coming out in three, two, one!”

It felt like the world went silent around Julianna for a few seconds and the only thing that broke it was a baby wailing at the top of its lungs.

“Boy!” the nurse called and Dean looked past the cover.

Screaming in Anna’s hands was a tiny, purple, messy, squalling baby and Dean’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know what to think or feel, but his heart was pounding painfully in his chest. 

“Dad, you wanna cut the chord?” the Anna asked.

Dean nodded nervously and cut where Anna had shown him as a grin stretched across his face. The nurse held the tiny baby up so Julianna could see him and then pulled him away to get him cleaned up.

“Here comes the next one.” the Anna said as tears rolled down Julianna’s cheeks

“Go with him.” she told Dean as her lip began to tremble hard.  
No,” he said and looked at her “I’m not leaving you.”

“I’ll go,” Jody said, she patted her daughter’s shoulder and got up to check on the baby. Pretty soon, the room was filled with two crying babies as Dean looked over and saw his daughter, who was even smaller than her brother. Dean cut the chord and realized Julianna’s lips were blue.

“Is she okay?” he asked the nurse

“Side effect of the medicine,” the nurse told him “we see it all the time.”

Dean tried to keep his head on a swivel, there were too many people in the room he cared about and he didn’t have enough eyes to keep one on all of them. Jody came back over to Julianna and told her

“He has ten fingers and ten toes.” in and excited tone.

Their son was the first to be ready to be held, the nurse showed Dean how to hold him and once the little boy was safely in his arms, he felt his heart melt.

“Hey there big boy,” he said quietly and took the baby over to Julianna who was smiling.

“Here he is.” Dean said and showed the little boy to her and she began to cry.

“Oh my god,” she said “look at those chunky cheeks!”

Dean laughed and moved closer to Julianna so she could kiss his forehead.

“Hey sweet boy,” she said “nice to meet you little one.”

Now that his skin had taken on more of a pink tone, Dean pulled back the hat on the baby’s head and realized it was full of blonde, wispy hair, he realized something.

“He looks like Sam when he was little.”

Julianna chuckled

“The Winchester genes are strong with this one.” she said.

Dean put his son in Jody’s arms who almost instantly started crying.

“Oh my god,” she said quietly, he is so precious!” she said quietly

Then the nurse passed Dean his daughter. She had a full hair of raven black hair just like her mother’s and she had Julianna’s cheeks. Dean told her this and let her kiss their daughter on the forehead.

“Hey there baby girl.” she said

For just a second, the baby’s eyes opened and looked at Julianna, who then swore she saw the baby grin for just a second as if to tell her “I’m here! I’m okay!” and then her eyes closed again. The nurse took to baby then and Jody was forced to give up her grandson. Dean leaned down to Julianna and said in her ear

“You did so well sweetheart, they’re so beautiful and strong.” he kissed her temple and said “I love you so much, you’re incredible.”

“I love you too.” she sobbed

»»————-　✼　————-««

The President And First Lady are pleased to announce that their eldest daughter, Julianna and her husband, Staff Sargent Dean Winchester have welcomed TWINS! Savannah Caroline and Sebastian Gabriel Winchester were born in the early hours of August 8th. New Mom and babies are doing well and are in perfect health. The Winchesters want to thanks everyone for their love and prayers as they begin this new chapter in their lives.

»»————-　✼　————-««

**One month later**

A wailing baby immediately brought Julianna out of a deep sleep. She groaned and got up, making her way to the nursery to see which baby was squalling at four in the morning. When she entered the nursery, she found Sebastian crying and Savannah still passed out in her crib.

“Hey handsome,” Julianna said and scooped him up “let’s take this downstairs so your sister can get some sleep huh?”

Sebastian wailed, his tiny fists hitting her chest as she made her way down the stairs and into the living room. They’d set up a changing table in the living room for just such an occasion and Julianna turned the light on dim so she could see what she was doing. She checked and then changed his diaper, trying to calm him down as she did so by talking to him. “I’d be mad if I had poop in my pants too,” she cooed to him “let’s get you out of this yucky diaper and we’ll put a new one on.” Once he was clean and changed, she picked him back up and made her way to the recliner and tried to feed him. He wasn’t interested in food so she held him closely and rocked him, still trying to calm him down. She sang softly to him and pat his back while she rocked him. He laid his forehead against her neck, finally starting to settle down. Julianna tried a few times to get up and put him back to bed, but Sebastian wasn’t having any part of that. Each time she tried he would start to squawk. Exhausted, she threw the recliner back and laid the baby on her chest before nodding off.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she was asleep on the chair, but the next thing she knew, she could hear Dean in the kitchen. Julianna slowly opened her eyes and saw Sebastian was out cold on her chest, letting out tiny snores as he slept with his mouth open.

“Just like his Dad.” She thought and laid there for a few more minutes, closing her eyes again. She heard Dean softly talking and his voice seemed to be getting closer.

“Ah, see? There’s your Mom and brother.” He said and Julianna opened her eyes. Dean was standing by the recliner, holding Savannah in his arms and smiling. “Late night?” Dean asked

“Early morning,” she told him “your son wanted to cuddle at four o’clock in the morning.”

“So, before sunrise he’s MY son?” Dean asked and Julianna sleepily nodded, making him grin. “I got coffee going, do you want to hang out here until it’s ready?”

“Yeah. She okay?” Julianna asked, nodding to Savannah.

Dean turned to the side and peaking out of a pink blanket was a pair of blue green eyes.

“She’s fine,” Dean said and kissed the top of her head “she was awake and hanging out in her crib when I checked on her so I picked her up.”

Julianna smiled as Savannah grunted and snuggled up to Dean.

“Someone’s a Daddy’s girl all ready,” Julianna said with a smirk “look at her.”

He looked down and grinned at the tiny girl in his arms.

“Yeah she is.” He simply said and kissed the baby’s forehead. “How’re you feeling today?”

Julianna sighed, postpartum depression had hit her hard; coupled with the depression she was already dealing with, plus the way her body had changed post pregnancy, she had been dealing with a lot over the last month.

“Still feeling bummed, not like sobbing upset like I have been, but more like the baseball game I wanted to watch got rained out.” She told him, which made him smirk.

He had been the one to encourage her and lift her up when she was at her lowest. He’d found her in the nursery crying uncontrollably one afternoon while Savannah screamed in her crib.

“What’s wrong?!” Dean thundered, thinking one or both of them were hurt.

“I’m sorry!” she sobbed “I can’t get her to stop crying, she hates me!”

“Whoa, hold on just a second,” he told her “I can’t hear myself think with all the crying. Sweetheart, just hold up a second okay?” Dean rushed over and picked the baby up trying to figure out what was wrong and he quickly figured it out. “It’s okay,” he said soothingly “she pooped. No one has to cry over a poopy diaper.”

“I JUST CHANGED HER!” Julianna yelled

“HEY!” Dean yelled back and the baby screamed louder “Go cool down! I got this.”

“Dean I-” she started, her eyes wide, he’d never raised his voice at her

“Go. Take. A. Minute.” he told her, his eyes set.

She slowly got up and trudged to their room, shutting the door behind her. To Dean’s surprise, Sebastian had slept through the whole ordeal like a champ.

“Little buddy,” Dean said as he set to cleaning up Savannah “we have our hands full with these girls, don’t we?” Sebastian just snoozed on as Dean tried to soothe Savannah.

 

Once Savannah was cleaned up and back in her bed, sleeping, Dean went to find Julianna who was laying in bed staring out of the window.

“Hey,” he said gently as he climbed into bed with her “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. That was uncalled for.”

“It’s okay,” she said, sounding defeated “the kids hate me, you hate me. It’s fine.”

“Sweet girl, no.” he said as he tried to turn her over, but she refused. “I don’t hate you, I thought you and Savannah were hurt.”

“So, you yelled at me?” she asked

“I told you,” he said in a quiet tone “it was uncalled for and I’m sorry. I should’ve handled that differently. I was worried about my girls.” At this, she rolled over, wiping the tears out of her eyes and sitting up. “I could never hate you Bee, I love you. More than I know how to say.” He pushed her hair out of her face and pulled her closely “Tell me what’s wrong.”

She melted into his arms and poured her heart out

“I just can’t shake this feeling that I’m worthless,” she sobbed “I can’t get the kids or myself to stop crying and I’m just so sorry. I’m so, so sorry Dean.”

“What’re you sorry for?” he asked as he smoothed her hair

“For being annoying and always crying and bothering you with my problems.” she told him “I’m just this broken person and you don’t deserve that.”

He shushed her and held her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder. Once she was done crying he pulled back from her and tilted her face up to his.

“Can you listen to me for a few seconds?” he asked and she nodded “You’re not worthless at all, you’re the reason I do the things I do because I want to take care of you and provide for you and our family. You’re worth everything, plus more. With everything you’ve been through, I’m not surprised that you can’t stop crying sweet girl.” He gently kissed her forehead and then told her “You’re not broken; you’re the strongest person I know. You’re my world you know that?”

She sniffled and nodded.

“You’re my world too.” she told him and they kissed hard.

»»————-　✼　————-««

Epilogue  
*six months later*

“Look, I’m not trying to be bias or anything,” Dean said as he looked through the pictures he’d just taken on his phone “but we made some GOOD looking kids.”

Julianna grinned as the babies squirmed and kicked their hands and feet on the blanket. They each rolled over and Julianna sat at the edge of the blanket.

“You’re right,” she told him and clapped her hands to get their attention “cutest babies ever.”

Their personalities had started to emerge more as they aged. Savannah looked like Julianna but acted more like Dean. Sebastian looked like a miniature Dean and acted like Julianna. Sebastian quickly crawled over to Julianna, babbling to her.

“What’re you trying to tell me?” She asked as he crawled into her lap, shortly followed by Savannah, who let out a series of baby noises. “You trying to tell me something too?” Julianna asked Savannah as Julianna picked her up “What’s so important little one?”

Savannah grabbed Julianna’s face and laid a big, sloppy kiss on her as Julianna laughed. “Oh yes? That’s very important, thank you sweet pea.”

Not to be out done, Sebastian tugged on Julianna’s shirt, pulling himself up and laying a drooly kiss on her too.

“Aw thank you!” Julianna said and the twins seemed to take turns kissing Julianna as she nearly burst into tears. “I don’t know what to do with all this loving I’m getting!” She exclaimed as she heard Dean chuckling. “Who is that laughing? You hear your Daddy laughing at us?”

Sebastian looked at Dean, grinned and gave Julianna another kiss.

“You saw that right?” Dean asked as he laughed “He looked at me like “I’m getting ALL the kisses!” and kissed you again!”

“Really?!” Julianna asked and laughed as Savannah laughed too “Oh, that’s funny isn’t it?” Julianna asked her and Savannah squealed in delight.

»»————-　✼　————-««

That night, after a bath, Julianna and Dean put the babies to bed and settled on the couch with beers. It was February in DC and it was cold enough for them to light a fire as they snuggled closely on the couch. Dean sat with his back against the arm rest and his legs stretched out in front of him. Julianna was laying against his chest, her fingers making patterns on his chest.

“We make a pretty good team, you and I.” She told him

“We do, don’t we?” He asked

“I think so.” she told him

He kissed her forehead

“Before you get comfortable,” he told her “I have your Valentine’s Day present.”

“That isn’t for a few more days,” she told him “and that doesn’t get you out of buying me flowers either.”

He laughed and said

“Humor me.”

“Okay.” she said and sat up. He got off the couch and disappeared into the house. When he came back, he had a wrapped box in his hands, which he gave to her before sitting down. She ripped open the paper and inside it was a book. Curious, she opened it and in front of her was a picture of the two of them together. She flipped through the book and inside were pictures of them from the start of their relationship to now.

“You did all this?” she gasped, amazed

“Well, I had help,” he admitted “like, A LOT of help putting to together, but I picked all of the pictures and got the final say on the layouts.”

“Oh my god,” she said “I LOVE this.”

She the last few pages were filled with pictures of them with the babies, including a session they had done when the babies were still brand new.

“The last one is my favorite one.” Dean told her

“Your favorite in the book?” she asked

“No,” he told her “of all time, so far.”

she smiled and flipped to the last page. The picture was of her and Dean standing sideways, each of them holding a sleeping baby as they were smiling at each other. She had a wide grin because he had made her laugh and he was giving her his legendary Winchester smirk. Below it was the Edgar Allen Poe quote Castiel has used in their wedding in the shape of a heart.

“We loved with a love that was more than love.” she said and looked up at him.

“I and my Annabelle Lee.” he said with a smile. He couldn’t clearly read her expression, but she set the book aside and hugged him hard.

“I love you.” she told him as he folded his arms around her.

“I love you too.” he told her and kissed her temple.


End file.
